E se
by NAH-CHAN
Summary: E se o rumo de toda a história fosse diferente?E se o "quase" beijo tivesse acontecido ? O despertar de desejos seria tão incontrolável quanto a sede de sangue? "Zero e Yuki" "Aidou e yori..."
1. Reações

**Epilógo**

Os lábios de zero se aproximavam ainda mais dos meus lábios...eu estava estática..Sim ele iria me beijar..."Eu quero esse beijo..."Eu pensava enquanto o via se aproximando lentamente, podia sentir sua respiração quente..podia sentir suas mãos firmes e frias se encontrarem com meu rosto que no momento estava muito quente...Pude apenas fechar meus olhos e esperar aquilo que nunca previra que aconteceria...Foi aí que senti aqueles lábios tão macios que sempre encontravam minha pele antes das mordidas que me traziam tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo...senti aqueles lábios quente deslizarem sobre os meus, lábios que transmitiam novas sensações que nunca haviam sido experimentadas pelo meu corpo...Lábios tão carinhosos e cheios de sentimentos que nunca ouvi ele proferir ...nunca nenhuma palavra...mas ao mesmo tempo eles cantavam pra mim agora...súplicas de um sentimentos desconhecidos...que flamejavam nossa pele com nossos tímidos toques ...um desejo profundo foi crescendo dentro de mim...um desejo de que tudo durasse para sempre..."Mas eu não amo o Kaname?" Pensei comigo mesmo enquanto sentia aquele turbilhão de sensações e choques passarem no meu corpo...as mãos de zero antes depositadas no meu rosto ..caminhavam pelo meu corpo agora..e o beijo que começara tímido ...se mostrava agora mais faminto ...Por que tanto eu como ele agora queríamos nos descobrir ...Descobrir o que era tudo aquilo..."O que é esse sentimento afinal?" Agora nosso beijo...o primeiro beijo de nossas curtas vidas se aprofundara...agora podia sentir todo êxtase que o zero mostrava nesse beijo, não sei definir bem o porquê de querer tanto demonstrar o mesmo...Não sei o que fazer direito, nem sei como agir , mas ao mesmo tempo de uma coisa tinha certeza " não quero fugir desses braços" Pensava enquanto o sentia gemer entre meus lábios ...quero descobrir uma resposta para o que eu estou fazendo com o zero...e o porquê de querer tanto esse beijo...simplesmente poderia tê-lo parado mas acho que queria isso há tanto tempo que nem eu mesmo sei ..

Foi aí que senti suas mãos pararem de me afagar...senti seus lábios se afastarem dos meus e então abri meus olhos e pude ver seus doces olhos mirarem os meus ...(fim da narração da yuki para seu primeiro beijo...)

**Reações**

-Yuki...eu...eu ...Me desculpe...Eu – Zero estava tão envergonhado do que fizera que não encontrava palavras

-Er...eu..eu..eu ...-Yuki estava muito vermelha no momento e não sabia direito o que acontecera entre os dois, ela nunca enxergara seu "irmão" como um homem antes, ela sabia que zero era muito bonito, e muitas de suas amigas o achavam perfeito, mas tinham medo de se declarar pela sua personalidade

-Sou um idiota...um idiota- Disse zero enquanto saia mais do que apressado da cama onde se encontrava com a yuki , se dirigindo depressa para a porta sem nem ao menos encará-la novamente, sentia-se um lixo como podia tirar proveito dela num momento assim?? Enquanto pensava consigo, corria o mais depressa possível para longe da yuki...

-Meu primeiro ...beijo...-Dizia yuki enquanto tocava seus lábios ainda quentes – Zero... –Disse Yuki pegando o travesseiro em que antes o garoto se encontrava deitado, e num súbito impulso abraçou o travesseiro e sorveu a essência dele ainda presente lá...

Zero corria rapidamente sem ter rumo certo..-Porque raios fiz isso??- Esbraveja-se enquanto corria tentando fugir do turbilhão de sentimentos e desejos que apossavam sua mente e coração..Ele não sabia ao certo onde ir, afinal se fosse ao dormitório masculino não teria paz , pois desde que fora transferido para outra ala dividia um quarto com um pervertido que passava a noite tentando convencê-lo a sair com as garotas da Day class e levá-lo junto, para que os dois pudessem usufruir dos "prazeres" da juventude, e zero já estava farto de dizer que não estava interessado em tais programas, e o pior era que o pervertido tentava mostrar ao zero todas suas coleções PLAYBOY...o que fazia zero querer esmurrá-lo , pois REALMENTE não estava interessado em nada desse gênero, ou seja não podia voltar a enfermaria, não podia voltar ao dormitório...Onde passaria a noite?? O quarto extra estava fora de cogitação, pois a yuki poderia procurá-lo lá, e ele com certeza não conseguiria encará-la agora...Então quando percebeu encontrava-se longe..quase próximo ao dormitório da Night Class, então resolveu descansar um pouco próximo de uma árvore e resover onde poderia se refugiar de tudo , principalmente_... dela..._

Do outro lado do Campus, Kaname observava a noite e ao franzir de suas sobrancelhas os vidros de sua janela se estilhaçaram –Isso está indo longe demais...preciso agir antes que meus planos fujam do meu controle...-Disse mirando a figura de Zero que se encontrava arfando perto de uma árvore...tocando seus lábios

No dia seguinte, Yuki se encontrava muito ansiosa...queria ao mesmo tempo ver o zero e ao mesmo tempo não queria, afinal como iria encará-lo depois de tudo..Será que ele iria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido..."Será que ele agirá da mesma forma de quando ele me mordeu...indiferente.." Pensou yuki com uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração..Mas ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntava..."como eu quero que o zero me trate de agora em diante ?" Pensou enquanto se dirigia a casa de seu pai adotivo..Não conseguira dormir a noite inteira pensando no beijo..e no zero...E agora com certeza iria encontrá-lo logo de manhã...

-Bom dia dire...pai- Disse yuki entrando na cozinha onde avistou seu pai , mas não pôde visualizar quem mais queria encontrar...

-Bom dia yuki..Você sabe se o zero-kun ainda está na enfermaria??Ele não estava no dormitório masculino e nem no quarto reserva daqui...Onde será que esse garoto foi??

-Dizia o diretor sem entender o motivo do súbito desaparecimento de seu filho adotivo...

-Pode deixar que vou procurá-lo...-Disse yuki correndo em direção a porta

-Yuki ..seu café –da –manhã...-Disse o diretor por fim..mas já era tarde demais..yuki já estava longe a procura de zero

Yuki procurou em vários lugares da colégio, até lembrar-se do lugar em que zero se sentia mais protegido e em paz...E foi lá que o encontrou pacificamente adormecido..próximo de sua égua de estimação, que ao notar a aproximação da garota relinchou furiosamente acordando zero conseqüentemente...

-Er...Desculpa zero..mas sua égua me odeia profundamente...não era assim que eu queria te acordar- Disse yuki se escondendo próximo do portão

-Ela te assustou Lilly..pronto ..já passou-Disse zero afagando a égua e dando-lhe um torrão de açúcar

-Hey..não me ignoreeeeeeeeeeee!!-Gritou yuki indo de encontro com o zero batendo em seu peito furiosamente –VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO ESPEREI PRA TE VER ??-De repente ela colocou as mãos sobre os lábios ..não podia falar tão abertamente tudo que estava sentindo pra ele...Afinal nem ela sabia o que estava sentindo...

- E o que você queria me dizer?? –Disse Zero olhando em seus olhos

-Eu...eu...eu..Queria te dizer que ...er ..-Ela começou a sentir um formigamento em seus membros e parecia que borboletas voavam livremente no seu estômago – O papai chamou você pra tomar café...

-Diga pro diretor que já vou ...-Disse zero virando de costas pra yuki novamente e dando mais um torrão pra sua lilly que se encontrava muito insatisfeita pela presença da garota perto de seu dono

-IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA- Disse yuki desferindo mais golpes em zero antes de sair correndo do estábulo."Porque ele está me ignorando??..O que o zero está pensando afinal??Ele me beijou ontem!!Não foi um sonho ..tenho certeza que ele me beijou..então porquê ele finge que nada aconteceu??" Sem perceber enquanto corria lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus olhos "Não quero que ele me ignore..." Pensava Yuki aflita caminho do dormitório onde sabia que sua melhor amiga yori ainda estava e quando a viu se jogou em seus braços esperando consolo e sem fazer nenhuma pergunta Yori a consolou silenciosamente...

No estábulo zero se encontrava sentado próximo a sua Lilly com os braços envoltos escondendo seu rosto vermelho -Yuki...Não posso te pedir mais do que você já me oferece...-Disse ele novamente tocando seus lábios enquanto sua égua passou a cabeça levemente em seu dono...como se também o consolasse...

Genteeeee...Começei outra fic sem terminar minhas outras..Mas foi incontrolável..Minha paixão por Vk falou mais alto!!Então Por favor deixem Reviewssssssssssssssss...Assim me motivarei a escrever rápido tá...bjsss!!


	2. Combustão

Uma semana se passara desde "daquele" incidente

**Combustão**

Uma semana se passara desde "daquele" incidente. Zero e yuki mal se encaravam sem ficarem encabulados...mal podiam se tocar para reações realmente hilárias acontecerem, arrancando risos de muitos de seus colegas, que mal sabiam o que se passara entre os dois, e claro por esses motivos mal se falavam o que estava gerando um grande desconforto no ambiente familiar, e por essa razão causando grande preocupação no Diretor Cross. E aquele beijo de antes pouco era lembrado , pois tudo se agravara muito mais com uma visita inesperada...

Flash Back

-Zero –kunnnnn, você sabe quem virá nos visitar hoje??-Disse alegremente o Pai postiço de zero

-Seja quem for...Não é bem-vindo!!-Disse Zero com a cara emburrada de sempre

-Acho que você ficará feliz com a vinda de seu mestre...Ele fez questão de vir te ver hoje..e claro afirmei que você teria um enorme prazer se fizesse todo o jantar...-Finalizou o Diretor com um sorriso bobo

-PORQUE DIABOS EU TEREI DE COZINHAR??-Gritou zero, esmurrando a mesa a sua frente e rachando-a novamente...e logo saindo emburrado

-Minha mesa...-Murmurou o diretor em lágrimas

Horas mais tarde...

Zero a contra gosto havia preparado o jantar, na verdade todos gostavam quando zero cozinhava, afinal a comida do diretor era um tanto exótica para paladares terrestres.

Ele havia preparado Costelas de carneiro com molho de hortelã , o favorito de seu mestre, havia feito risoto de camarão, o favorito de seu pai adotivo e de sobremesa um bolo trufado de amêndoas com chocolate, o favorito da yuki...Normalmente as poucas vezes que zero cozinhava ele procurava agradar a todos, mas principalmente sua irmã adotiva, que ele nunca considerara uma irmã de verdade...

Exatamente às 9 horas o Mestre Yagari apareceu, como sempre com todo o ar de mistério e rebeldia, passados para seu pupilo evidentemente. E ao chegar foi recebido pelo Diretor que o levou ao encontro de Zero que fazia os últimos preparativos antes de terminar seu trabalho e poder comer..Mas foi interrompido pelo seu pai adotivo..

-Zero-kun, você poderia ir até o banheiro chamar a yuki para se juntar a nós??-Disse o diretor com um sorriso no rosto

-Porque você não vai chamá-la...Eu já fiz o bastante por hoje ..você não acha??-Disse zero emburrado

-Hum...vejo que você está muito emburrado esse meio tempo...algo aconteceu entre você e a yuki-chan ??-Perguntou o Diretor desconfiado

-Nã..Não ..claro que não – Gaguejou zero -Eu vou chamá-la..-Disse zero nervoso o que fez seu Mestre que se encontrava distraído mirando a costela em cima da mesa virar-se ao encontro dos olhos de seu pupilo.."_Ele está mentindo...ele sempre gagueja quando mente...desde pequeno_" ...Pensou Yagari estreitando os olhos.

Zero saiu rapidamente da cozinha, logo depois dobrando o corredor até encontrar-se com a toalha envolta da porta do banheiro , sinal de que yuki estava tomando banho ali..."Yuki.." pronunciou baixo, porém ela pode ouvi-lo do outro lado da porta

-Zero...você está aí- Disse yuki alto

-Sim...o diretor está te esperando para jantarmos, portanto se apresse –Disse indiferente, começando a se distanciar da porta , porém sentiu os braços da garota o segurarem

-Zero...você está com raiva de mim??Porque você está me ignorando desde ontem??-Disse yuki enquanto abraçava um dos braços de zero que estava de costas para ela

- Yuki...- Disse zero rouco, ele estava tão vermelho no momento que não pôde agir...será que ela não podia compreender o que ela significava para ele , será que ela fazia isso por maldade ou por inocência??-Me ...me largue..-Disse ele se virando para encontrar os olhos da menina, porém o que viu fez seu estômago ir e voltar ao mesmo lugar...Yuki estava somente de toalha com o rosto escondido em seus braço que também estava totalmente envolvido pelos braços dela ,que com a ordem proferida tinham se estreitado ainda mais ..tornando difícil resistir a impulsos primitivos que urgiam por ação...

-Zero...vamos conversar sobre "aquilo" que houve entre nós...eu- Antes que ela pudesse terminar qualquer sentença, ela sentiu uma onda percorrer seu corpo como um choque...Zero tinha começado a lamber seu pescoço de um modo diferente do usual...Não era apenas um carinho antes de uma mordida..isso ela pode sentir...era algo muito mais carnal ...ela sentiu ser levada de encontro a parede, agora zero tomava sua boca com tal voracidade que ficava difícil ter qualquer pensamento racional , as mãos de zero agora passeavam por debaixo da toalha onde encontravam todo um território livre . Seus corpos começavam a estreitar distâncias...parecia que a respiração de ambos começavam a falhar... os sons produzidos por suas gargantas em êxtase pelo contato começavam a ficar mais altos ...Yuki não entendia tantos sentimentos reunidos que pareciam querer explodir em seu peito...Dúvida, Medo, Receio, Amizade, companheirismo se misturavam agora a desejo, luxúria, desespero, insanidade, e urgência, tantos sentimentos direcionados só para ele, aquele que a beijava com tanta fome ...De repente todos os pensamentos racionais cessaram, ela pode sentir o toque de zero cruzar a linha entre amigos e amantes e seus olhos se abriram distanciando o mar de desejos que ambos compartilhavam há poucos segundos ...

-Yuki..-Murmurou zero com sua voz rouca de desejo despertando do transe em que se encontrava a poucos minutos...

Yuki não pode responder nada tamanha sua vergonha, tanto por desejar ser tocada ainda mais , tanto por sentir _isso_ por quem julga ser seu "irmão" ...Ela estava quente, tão louca de desejo que se não escapasse daqueles braços agora nada iria conseguir pára-la, então num impulso sobre-humano correu de volta para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si deixando zero do lado de fora , que agora percebia que agravara ainda mais o erro que iniciara na noite anterior...

-Diga ao papai que vou demorar mais alguns minutos antes de ir ...-Disse Yuki rouca do outro lado da porta

-Me perdoe ...-Disse Zero se distanciando rapidamente dali...Ao chegar na cozinha foi recebido por ambos os tutores que conversavam alegremente de futilidades...

-Desculpem ..mas vou ao dormitório masculino tomar uma ducha fria...Daqui poucos minutos estarei de volta...-Disse Zero rapidamente a ambos ..pois precisava sair dali urgentemente antes que alguém percebesse seu estado naquele momento ...Antes que o diretor ou seu mestre pudessem se pronunciar ele já se encontrava longe, afinal ninguém poderia perceber que suas calças já se encontravam mais apertadas ...

Seu desejo por sua irmã de criação antes tão controlado já estava se tornando incontrolável..assim como seu instinto vampiresco que lutara anos para esconder e se tornara impossível de resistir . Ao que parecia ele estava preso a fios invisíveis que o levavam sempre de encontro a uma mesma mulher...embora ele quisesse a proteger de todas as formas e de todos , ele não conseguia protegê-la dele mesmo...e isso estava tomando um rumo que talvez fosse irreversível... e pior ...ela correspondia com o mesmo fervor a todos seus impulsos sem recuar...Será que ela fazia isso por pena??Ou por pura maldade??Seria ela tão cega a ponto de não perceber o quanto ele a AMA..??"_Sim...ela com certeza sabe..e brinca comigo ..como se brinca com um boneco...Mas não me importa...se a tiver ao meu lado...posso ir até o inferno sem reclamar"_Pensou Zero chegando ao banheiro do Dormitório masculino, dando de cara com um dos palhaços de sua turma..

-Hum...Quer dizer que o santinho da turma andou vendo revistas de sacanagem...ou pior usou sua chave mestra para espionar o banheiro feminino??...Porque pelo seu estado meu amigo...acho que só uma ducha não será suficiente...ahahhaaaaahaahaaah...vai ter que ter um ajudinha... se é que você me entende..-Disse o piadista sem se importar com o olhar mortal de zero dirigido a ele

-Grrrrrr...Se você não sumir da minha frente em 5 segundos eu vou quebrar aquilo que você chama de cara...-Disse zero pegando o piadista pelo pescoço e o jogando para fora do banheiro coletivo...De fora pôde ouvir seu colega gritar algo sobre "Toda essa força é falta de sexo..."Mas ele não ligou , pois o comentário do piadista realmente era verdade...Uma ducha não ia melhorar seu problema...

20 minutos depois...

Todos se encontravam na cozinha, agora todos reunidos, porém os dois adolescentes estavam em silencio, não se encaravam e procuravam apenas comer o mais rápido possível para sair dali da presença um do outro...

-Então zero..Suas habilidades culinárias melhoraram muito...deve ser por que você não agüenta as gororobas que esse velho louco prepara ...-Disse Yagari divertido

-Que crueldade Yagari-kun..Tudo que cozinho faço com todo amor ...-Dizia Kaien choroso- Tenho certeza que a yuki-chan adora meus pratos né...yuki –Perguntou Kaien esperançoso

-Hum...

-E quanto a você zero- Esperando mais que um monossílabo em sua defesa

-Hum...

-Acho que ambos não se importam muito com você Kaien..A propósito zero o que você acha de caçar comigo esse fim de semana , Yagari pensou num fim de semana entre ele e seu pupilo que considerava como filho, e sabia o quanto zero adorava acompanhá-lo no seu trabalho

-Hum...-Respondeu zero sem nem ao menos retirar os olhos de seu prato

-Mas que droga é essa aqui??Vocês por acaso estão escondendo algo de nós??Estão com esse HUM..Que raios de resposta é essa?? O que é garota está tendo um caso com um vampiro da night class..por isso estão evitando um ao outro?? É isso??- Disse Yagari perdendo sua compostura e olhando ameaçadoramente para yuki, que nem ao menos levantou os olhos , o que fez a raiva de Yagari aumentar mais..

-Hey mestre...ela não fez nada!!-Disse zero em defesa

-E você seu pivete, deve mais respeito ao seu mestre...Da próxima vez não virei mais te visitar..DANE-SE...-Disse por fim Yagari se levantando e saindo da casa do diretor batendo a porta com força...

-É ...dessa vez ele ficou bravo...-Disse o Diretor..-O Yagari-san tem de saber lidar melhor com adolescentes...assim como eu..AHAHAHHAHAHHA-Se gabava o diretor se achando o máximo por criar dois filhos que ele julgava idolatrar-lhe...-Então yuki , sabia que o zero-kun fez uma sobremesa só pra você..eu pedi pra ele fazer pudim de manga..mas acho que ele me ignorou –Disse o Diretor trazendo a o bolo trufado e colocando no centro da mesa , só o comentário do 'especialmente' fez seus pelinhos se eriçarem...e novamente se sentiu corar...

-Lembra zero-kun..você fez esse bolo pra yuki no primeiro dia dos namorados ..foi nesse dia que você disse sua primeira palavra...Lembro como se fosse ontem...vocês eram tão criancinhas...

FLASH BACK..do diretor..

Zero estava com 12 anos e passara a noite fazendo algo especial para retribuir a garota que o trouxe de volta a vida, queria ter coragem de confessar tudo que sentia por ela agora..."_Será que ela aceitará_??"Pensou Zero enquanto dava os toques finais em sua obra de arte, aprendera com sua mãe que cozinhar era a melhor forma de fazer quem você gosta feliz e que quando você cozinha com amor consegue transmitir tudo que sente para seu alguém especial...e foi assim que com um sorriso terminou o bolo ...o preferido dela...chocolate e ele aperfeiçoara...o encheu de recheio com trufas , nozes, cerejas e tudo que ela sempre dizia que gostava enquanto conversava com ele...um monólogo da parte dela , porque ele nunca respondera nada, mas hoje ele criaria coragem de dizer tudo...a primeira palavra dele desde quando chegou aqui..desde de a morte dos seus pais...

Agora só faltava esperar ela voltar da escola...que ele ainda não freqüentava...Faltavam poucos minutos para que ela chegasse...já estava tudo preparado..Até que ele ouviu o som que aprendera a gostar de ouvir...

-TADAIMAAAAA- Disse yuki alegremente nos seus radiantes 11 anos, ao avistar zero fez o que sempre fazia ao avistá-lo ...literalmente saltar em cima dele

-Zero –kunnnnnnn você estava me esperando??Hum...que cheiro bom !!AHHHHHH BOLO!!-Disse yuki saindo de cima de zero e correndo até a mesa onde um bolo esperava por ela ...

-Quem fez esse bolo...está lindo!!-Disse a yuki muito feliz – Hum ..tem algo escrito...mas não entendo...Beeee... mii..myyyy... va..va..len..t..ti..ne...hã??Zero o que é esse troço escrito aqui??Isso é mandarim...não entendo- Disse Yuki Confusa -...ahhh deve ser feliz aniversário- Concluiu se achando esperta demais- Que bom...papai comprou um bolo de padaria para nós ...-Disse yuki mirando zero que se encontrava fervendo de ódio, afinal além de não entender sua declaração , ainda comparou sua obra prima a um BOLO DE PADARIA...era o cúmulo - ITADAKIMASUUUUUUUU!!-Disse yuki feliz partindo o bolo...

-YU..KI..BAKA!!-Disse zero alto o suficiente com sua voz que começara a pouco tempo engrossar pelo inicio da puberdade, chocando a yuki que começara a mostrar uma cara de choro, mas que zero ignorou , afinal ELE era a vitima ali..."Que garota insensível" Pensou ele, bem diferente da mamãe..

De repente o diretor surge como um louco a procura de um ser inexistente..

-Yuki ...de quem é essa voz??Um homem veio aqui..cadê ..onde ele está...-Dizia o diretor com um matador de moscas na mão como arma

-BUÁAAAAAAAA...zero me chamou de baka- Dizia yuki em lágrimas abraçando o seu pai adotivo

Fim do Flash Back do diretor

-É nesse ano o quis demonstrar todo o amor fraternal que ele sentia...fazendo um bolo pra yuki ...mas ela nem ao menos soube ler do que se tratava e..-Ao olhar para os lados nenhum de seus "filhos" se encontrava mais ali

-FUI ABANDONADO...-Disse o diretor choramingando...


	3. Só meu

Primeiramente que agrade a gentileza de vocês em esperarem pelo terceiro capítulo, desculpe a demora

**Primeiramente que agrade a gentileza de vocês em esperarem pelo terceiro capítulo, desculpe a demora... Mas no momento só poderei postar nos finais de semana... Perdoem-me..U.U**

**Quero que saibam que fico muito feliz ao receber seus reviews ..isso me enche de uma alegria muito grande...o que faz com que eu queira escrever mais e mais..por isso POR FAVOR...mandem-me reviews e suas opiniões eu preciso delas pra saber o que vocês acham e esperam do próximo capítulo...**

**Desculpem ser são tão chata....Então aproveitem ^.^**

**Só meu**

No outro dia realmente o clima havia ficado pesado, pois além da angústia que ambos estavam sentindo pela vergonha, não tinham explicação para a reação de seus corpos que pareciam imãs dispostos a se encontrarem, a química entre eles era tão palpável que parecia prestes a explodir a qualquer minuto...Ambos ao cruzarem apenas os olhares por poucos segundos pareciam sofrer algum tipo de descarga elétrica, o que foi percebido por muitos que evitaram fazer comentários, afinal eles eram irmãos tecnicamente falando e é claro_..."não deveriam ter esse tipo de relacionamento_" ...muitos pensavam , mas alguém ali já sabia que se não tomasse alguma atitude , suas peças poderiam tomar um rumo diferente do que planejara...

-Hum..Desculpe entrar assim , mas eu bati a porta e ninguém respondeu...-Disse receoso Ichijou enquanto adentrava nos aposentos de Kaname que olhava fixamente a janela onde era possível visualizar a Day class em uma de suas aulas de equitação e de longe podia visualizar "sua" yuki mirar a figura de zero deitado próximo da égua de estimação do garoto, que no momento cochilava...

-Er...Kaname-Sama...você ouviu o que eu disse????-Perguntava Ichijou timidamente novamente observando um Kaname imóvel, até que percebeu vários objetos de vidro quebrados no chão..

-Kaname-Sama???Como isso aconteceu...O que houve por aqui???-Perguntou Ichijou visualizando mais objetos quebrados, e pior alguns eram caríssimos...e insubstituíveis

-Yuki...-Disse Kaname com sua voz amarga-E novamente vários objetos se quebraram de repente. Ichijou pode apenas observar triste a figura de seu amigo observando nas sombras a garota que tanto estimava...

Do outro lado do Campus Cross, Yuki observava zero enquanto ele dormia tranqüilamente como sempre após os treinos. Sempre ele fora o melhor cavaleiro da turma, e sempre montava os cavalos mais indomáveis , o que refletia bem sua personalidade, feroz e indomável..."_Mas ao dormir...parece um tão calmo e indefeso_.."

Pensava Yuki , se aproximando mais dele, não sendo percebida por ninguém de sua classe, que ainda cavalgavam naquele dia ensolarado. Dessa vez a égua não a estranhou, afinal sabendo do interesse do animal por torrões de açúcar ,os trouxe consigo e depositou próximo ao animal que rapidamente pôs-se a comer , enquanto isso yuuki se aproximou mais de zero que não despertou de seu sono...então ela ficou a observar o belo garoto, e sem que fosse capaz de perceber , seus dedos já passeavam na face dele , acariciando docemente seus cabelos , e rosto tão belos...

- Zero..Que sentimento é esse que está me sufocando?...Que dói tanto só de pensar em você???-Disse ela tão baixo que nem mesmo o vento poderia ouvir – "Que cílios longos...parecem feitos para expressar cada olhar bobo seu..." Pensou ela sorrindo, com memórias que a fizeram adormecer ao lado de zero ....

Algumas horas se passaram até que a tranqüilidade de ambos fosse perturbada, de repente por risinhos que acabaram por despertar zero, então pôde perceber o porquê de muitas meninas o observarem de longe ...Ele percebeu que o lugar antes ocupado por sua égua de estimação fora tomado por sua irmã postiça e que ela tinha feito o favor de dormir em cima dele numa posição muito "intima " para digamos irmãos...o que estava criando fofocas entre as garotas de sua classe...

-"Ótimo...só me faltava essa..."Pensou zero irritado, se levantando bruscamente e acordando a yuki no susto...

-O que aconteceu???-Disse ela meio desorientada, tentando entender o porquê de seu bumbum estar doendo nesse instante

-Eu..Eu é que pergunto- Disse zero se virando- ....Co..mo vo cê veio pa...rar a...qui???-Disse zero corado, tentando desviar o olhar da garota que só agora percebeu que cometera um grave deslize... Dormira sem perceber perto daquele que estava evitando há três dias... depois daquele "incidente"

- Eu. eu...apenas adormeci...-Disse yuki nervosa, só agora percebendo que muitas de suas "amigas" a olhavam com ódio, afinal muitas ali morriam de amores pelo zero, e ela sempre dava uma desculpa para não entregar cartinhas de amor, doces, ou presentes, dando desculpas como "_Zero não está interessado"..._

-E porque você tinha de adormecer EM CIMA DE MIM????-Disse zero irritado e encabulado, saindo dali o mais rápido que podia, ainda vestindo o traje de equitação, o que fazia ele ficar mais bonito ainda..."Como um príncipe" foi o comentário que a yuki ouviu a algum tempo de uma das fãs de zero...o que a fez ficar com raiva , mas ao mesmo tempo concordar com a garota_..."belo como um príncipe..e emburrado como uma mula!!!!" _Pensou yuki vendo o garoto se distanciar...

A noite da patrulha chegou, e zero e yuki saíram juntos para certificar que nenhum aluno da Day class infringiria as regras do colégio, mas essa noite realmente estava monótona e o calor estava tornando a noite sufocante...

-AHHHHHH....não agüento mais ...quero tomar um banho!!!-Disse Yuki aborrecida

-Pode ir...deixa que eu termino o resto ...afinal a noite está bem calma, acho que as meninas tomaram juízo e pararam com essa fixação nesses playboys sugadores..-Disse zero enquanto abria mais um pouco sua blusa para apaziguar o calor que umedecia seu rosto, sem perceber o quanto sua ação deixará a garota ao seu lado em transe

-Claro..Agora parece que todas estão apaixonadas por você –Disse Yuki emburrada tentando desviar o olhar do peitoral definido de zero, tão trabalhado por seus treinos diários..

-AAHHAHAHAHHAHA...com certeza..agora tomei o posto do Aidou senpai-Disse zero ironizando a afirmação da garota –Será que se começar a agir como ele arranjo uma namorada...?????AAHAAHHHAAAH....-Disse zero enxugando as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos de tanto que já tinha rido nesse meio tempo

- IDIOTA...nem pense nisso ouviu?!-Disse yuki socando o peito dele sem parar

-HEY...TÁ DOENDO!!!-Disse ele enquanto distanciava yuki para longe dele, mas de repente ela puxou sua blusa para junto dela, fazendo zero perder o equilíbrio e cair junto com a yuki no chão...

-Droga...olha o que aconteceu...se alguém visse a gente assim o que iria pensar ???-Disse zero começando a se levantar- Essas fofocas estão começando a encher... Você não acha???

-Eu não me importo- Disse yuki com os cabelos cobrindo seus olhos... Só agora zero pôde perceber que ela não estava rindo com ele, muito pelo contrário seus olhos estavam marejados... - Eu não quero você...Com ninguém....-Disse yuki subitamente entre soluços –Eu não vou deixar você ser de ninguém –Disse yuki enquanto mirava um zero desnorteado pelas palavras da garota, quando de repente se sentiu ser puxado e novamente seus lábios se encontram com os dela, num segundo beijo cheio de desejo, dúvida, posse, paixão e por que não dizer raiva e ciúmes, por que era isso que yuki sentia, pois realmente não queria ceder zero para ninguém , ela não sabia descrever bem o que estava sentindo...o que realmente sentia por zero ou o que fazia agora era certo ou errado, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa...queria senti-lo mais e mais..Queria possuí-lo somente para si...Tornar-se dona de tudo dele....sentir seu corpo quente, sentir seus beijos tão sedutores e lascivos, sua respiração tão inebriante e irresistível....parecia que seu corpo falava mais alto que sua mente compreendia como certo ou errado...ela só queria dar vazão a todas a dúvidas saciando o instinto mais primitivo...os desejos da fraca carne humana...

Novamente os dois sentiram aquele choque tão intenso, aquela onda de desejos que não poderia ser saciada apenas com beijos e foi aí que relutante zero se afastou...

-Yu..ki... O que nós estamos fazendo???Afinal...o que eu sou pra você ???Indagou zero olhando fixamente para yuki..esperando apenas uma resposta ...mesmo que fosse mentira para entregar-se de vez a toda aquela insanidade

-Zero...Eu..eu...não sei o que te dizer- Dizia yuki ofegando ainda pelo beijo enquanto observava o semblante de zero que apresentava um misto entre desejo e mágoa

-Eu entendo...-Disse ele se levantando subitamente tentando esconder o quanto as palavras dela o tinham ferido.."_Porque ela sempre brinca com meus sentimentos assim???Será que ela não percebe que eu aceitaria qualquer mentira para estar junto dela..."_ Quando percebeu que corria para longe dela...

-Zero...volte!!!!!!-Dizia yuki tentando alcançá-lo, mas desistindo por que se fosse atrás dele, "_O que diria ..como agiria_ ???" Pensava estava desejando seu "irmão" com tamanha intensidade que estava tornando cada encontro deles quase um ato quase doloroso, pois eram tantos desejos reprimidos e tantos sentimentos desconhecidos que só davam lugar a angustia e a agonia...- Zero..Também quero saber o que você é pra mim...- Disse Yuki enquanto lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos –Apenas não me deixe ..é tudo que eu peço....- Proferiu por fim caindo de joelhos sem mais saber onde estava aquele que lhe causava tantos sentimentos divergentes..

Não tão distante dali, num quarto que dava vista para todos se encontravam um vampiro puro-sangue e sua súdita que agora enlaçava seu corpo entre gemidos e sussurros de seu nome...

-Kaname-Sama... –Dizia Ruka com um sorriso enquanto Kaname drenava-lhe o sangue com fúria nos olhos... e a cada visão do que vira passar "sua" yuki com o garoto caçador o fizera aprofundar mais as presas na tenra pele da nobre vampira que se deleitava com as presas de seu amado..porém mal ela sabia que toda essa fúria que ela jurava ser paixão era ódio camuflado de doces palavras e sensações de prazer emanadas pelos poderes do puro-sangue ..

-Yu.. ki- Disse Kaname baixo de modo que sua fonte de prazer não pudesse escapar de seu enlace mortal..."_Aproveite enquanto pode essa sua vida normal..logo você voltará aos meus braços "_...pensou por fim aprofundando novamente suas presas em Ruka que novamente gemia em seus braços....

Soso-hime: Muito obrigada pelo seu elogio...e pode deixar que continuarei escrevendo essa fic ^.^

Vicky:Obrigada pelo review..estou ansiosa pelo seu post também...^.~

Marcella:Muito obrigado pelo apoio..continue lendo...ONEGAI...^.~

Caitrina: Que bom que vc gostou...realmente amo Crepúsculo..mas não estou me inspirando no livro...pena..não tenho o talento da stephanie Meyer

Tia Juh Thereza: Espero que goste desse cap...E continue a mandar Reviews ONEGAI!!!


	4. Dia dos namorados

**Gente antes de começar a fic ...peço que baixem uma música do AEROSMITH chamada "I DON´T WANT TO MISS A THING" ...ela é a trilha sonora desse capítulo...então se não for pedir muito...Onegai baixem antes de ler...Muito Obrigada ...**

**Vampire Knight não me pertence...Se me pertencesse Titio Rido seria todo meu...**

**Dia dos namorados**

Naquela noite yuki mal pôde dormir, ficava lembrando-se das palavras de zero "O que eu sou para você???"... isso doía-lhe o peito, pois realmente não tinha uma resposta para lhe oferecer, sabia que zero era especial para ela , sabia que compartilhavam a mesma dor e o mesmo sofrimento juntos, pois tinham crescido sem pais com apenas a certeza de apoiarem um ao que compartilharam alegrias e experiências juntos, mas não sabia bem definir o que sentia por zero há algum tempo, afinal o que o definiria amigo, irmão ou algo mais foi cheia de dúvidas que ela adormeceu...

Na manhã seguinte acordou com gritinhos de garotas vindos do lado de fora de seu quarto, e foi quando viu que sua colega de quarto já havia partido sem chamá-la e que estava atrasada –

DROGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!Porque a yori-chan não me chamou????????????Vou ter de inventar uma desculpa pro professor novamente.... -Foi com esse pensamento que ela conseguiu se vestir, escovar os dentes e fazer todas as outras coisas e estar em 5 minutos na sala de aula, porém dessa vez o professor não deixou a garota ficar ao lado de sua colega, mas a colocou exatamente do lado de seu amado "irmão"...

-Acordando de novo tarde hein.... O que foi dessa vez???Passou a noite fazendo chocolates para seu príncipe encantado?-Disse zero sarcástico

-Porque eu faria chocolates hein???....Afinal estamos longe do.. ESPERA !!!!!!Por acaso ...-Disse yuki temerosa

-Sim ....Hoje é dia dos namorados...Bem-vinda ao inferno!!!!!!-Disse Zero colocando os dedos nas têmporas as massageando- Hoje as novatas prepararam um coração de quinze quilos para o nosso Idol-senpai ...Não agüento mais ser monitor..vou pedir demissão...-Disse por fim zero estressado

-Eu esqueci completamente....e agora o que farei????-Disse Yuki entrando em desespero

-Porque você não dá aqueles vales pro Kaname...se quiser nem precisa escrever..tenho vários guardados...-Disse zero não dando a mínima consideração, até que percebeu que lhe fora passado um bilhete

- O que é isso zero???-Perguntou yuki saindo de seus devaneios

- Não sei...foi o Masato que me passou...deve ser alguma besteira de garotos...Pena você estar do meu lado assim não posso ler- Disse Zero sorrindo ao ver a garota emburrada, porém percebeu que outro bilhete lhe fora lançado

-Zero..outro bilhete..me deixa ler-Disse yuki com os olhos pidões

-Não mesmo..e se forem coisas obscenas –Disse zero enquanto tentava escapar dos dedos dela que a todo custo tentavam capturar um dos dois bilhetes

-Eu já disse que não yuki...-Porém foi interrompido novamente quando Masato, emburrado por sinal, entregava-lhe outro bilhete.

-Zero ..por favor me deixa ver só um deles vai-Pediu yuki implorando

-Tá bom...mas só um –Disse zero brincalhão lhe entregando um dos bilhetes sem nem ao menos saber seu conteúdo

Foi então que yuki antes feliz e brincalhona ficou pálida de repente ao ler o conteúdo do bilhete, sem perceber sentiu-lhe o chão faltar e sentiu apenas a necessidade de sair dali bem depressa antes que todos pudessem perceber seu estado..antes que todos pudessem ver suas lágrimas que queriam brotar, então sem pensar duas vezes se levantou e caminhou depressa para a porta, sem se importar com as ameaças do professor ou com a voz de zero que chamava por seu nome...Apenas depois de estar um pouco longe dali pôde perceber que deixará lá o bilhete e que as lágrimas que tinha segurado começaram a cair....

Na sala de aula ainda Zero não tinha explicação para a reação da yuki, foi aí que viu o que causara tudo aquilo e então leu:

"_Zero-kun me encontre hoje nos jardins no colégio Cross, eu lhe imploro_

_sei que pode parecer meio precipitado, mas quero confessar tudo o que sinto,_

_não consigo mais segurar, não ligo para ninguém da night class, só tenho olhos _

_você, sempre te amei...e nesse dia quero que você se torne meu...Então por favor_

_realize meu desejo uma só vez e venha me ver"_

_Ass: Yukari_

Zero ao ver aquilo receoso abriu os outros bilhetes:

"_Zero-kun, não sei mais o que fazer... só penso em você todas as noites e hoje tomei coragem para me confessar... Por favor, me encontre no fim da aula...."_

_Ass: Sumio_

"_Zero-kun preciso estar em seus braços..somente você pode ser ..."_

Zero nem se deu ao trabalho de ler o resto , sabia quem eram todas essas garotas... Simplesmente iria apenas fazer o de sempre rejeitar todas ...Mas a reação de Yuki ainda há pouco lhe foi totalmente estranha...Passados alguns minutos mais bilhetes de amor chegaram as mãos de zero...Realmente ia ser um longo dia...

Yuki tinha finalmente se acalmado um pouco, nunca imaginara que zero era tão popular, sabia que ás vezes havia olhares, mas nunca presenciou algo tão doloroso quanto uma declaração de amor a ele..."_seu zero" _, sim era doloroso pensar que ele podia deixá-la na solidão de seus pesadelos, se apoiar em outra , contar todos seus medos e sonhos para outra , compartilhar seus beijos tão enlouquecedores com outra ...pertencer a outra e então sentiu algo quente escorrer de sua mão ....

-Sangue....-Disse yuki calmamente enquanto via seu sangue escorrer-lhe entre os dedos, pois tinha rompido sua pele com suas unhas sem sentir nada entre os pensamentos com zero- Zero ...não me deixe..-Dizia yuki enquanto andava até o jardim do colégio Cross..iria esperar por tudo aquilo....

Algumas horas mais tarde , especificamente na hora do almoço zero começou sua peregrinação – Droga..por que diabos essas meninas não marcam no mesmo lugar ???-Disse resmungando enquanto se dirigia para os lugares marcados...Depois de 7 foras bem-sucedidos ainda faltavam mais 10 e o próximo era no jardim ...Porém seus pensamentos estavam todos concentrados em yuki e em sua reação de manhã, estava preocupado e logo depois de tudo aquilo ia procurá-la para saber o que acontecera, queria estar ao seu lado o mais rápido possível...ou seja não tinha tempo a perder...precisava ser extremamente rápido , foi quando viu Yukari...ela era extremamente bela..ele não podia negar, tinha seus cabelos negros e seus olhos verdes, corpo curvilíneo e era muito simpática, era o sonho de muitos meninos da Day class, porém como no bilhetes ela mesmo dizia, os olhos dela só viam o zero...

Ela ao perceber a aproximação dele seu coração pareceu saltar pela garganta, ele estava ainda mais belo com seu blazer semi aberto e sua gravata por cima do seu ombro...ele sempre lhe causava espasmos ....só a presença dele a fazia tremer ....

-Zero-kun , você veio ..estou tão feliz que poderia morrer agora..-Disse Yukari meio emocionada

-Yukari..fico muito feliz pelo seu bilhete, mas eu -Dizia zero sem nem mesmo olhar em seus olhos

-EU TE AMO...desde o primeiro dia em que te vi...se você me der uma chance...-dizia Yukari se aproximando de zero já pressentindo a rejeição

-Desculpe...mas eu já gosto de outra pessoa ...-Mas zero não conseguiu terminar sua frase pois calado pelos lábios da garota que pousaram nos seus possessivamente, porém essa sensação foi muito rápida, pois sem nem perceber a garota se encontrava no chão e a yuki ao seu lado

-Sai de perto dele!!!!!!-Disse yuki vendo a menina caída no chão ainda atordoada com o que acontecera - Venha zero !!!!!- Disse yuki com ódio nos olhos puxando o mesmo pelas vestimentas

-Mas yuki..faltam essas –Disse zero mostrando-lhe os bilhetes, porém eles foram tomados de sua mão –Não falta não..-Disse yuki rasgando todos

-Hey monitora... você não tem o direito de fazer isso conosco- Disse Yukari brava se levantando do chão – Como você ousa me empurrar...Eu sou livre e pelo que saiba Zero-kun também é...Que falta eu cometi???-Perguntou Yukari se aproximando novamente de zero

-Zero... Vamos!!!!- Antes que zero falasse qualquer coisa yuki colocou a sua mão manchada com sangue nas narinas do zero e ele foi tomado por seu instinto, e aproveitando-se disso yuki o levou para o armazém onde poderia ficar a sós com ele... Deixando uma Yukari proferindo-lhe maldizeres para trás...

No armazém yuki trancou as portas e puxou zero ao seu encontro deitando-se junto dele no feno que estava amontoado nos cantos...

-Se é sangue que quer...Não vai ter de mais ninguém...o sangue nos uni zero –Disse enquanto acariciava-lhe a face

-Yuki...-Disse zero enquanto pegava a mão de yuki e lambia devagar o sangue de escorria novamente

-Zero...você ficará aqui até o dia termine....-Dizia yuki enquanto fechava os olhos ao sentir o rastro quente que zero tinha deixado em suas mãos

-Porque tudo isso yuki??? Perguntou zero meio em transe se aproximando de seu corpo- Você se importa tanto assim comigo????-Dizia enquanto desabotoava-lhe a blusa que permitia um maior acesso ao pescoço

-NÃO QUERO ISSO!!!NÃO QUERO QUE BEIJE NINGUÉM!!!!!!!-Disse yuki agressiva o que fez zero tomar-lhe os lábios subitamente, dessa vez o beijo foi explosivo, as presas de zero machucaram sem querer os lábios de yuki e o sangue o fez enlouquecer, ele saiu da boca e trilhou um caminho de beijos até o pescoço onde parou e lambeu , por vezes ora beijava, onde sugava sem ainda perfurar sua pele..essa era a primeira vez que ele fazia tal coisa o que estava fazendo yuki gemer em seus braços até que ele finalmente a mordeu , com a mordida veio uma sensação antes nunca sentida, uma sensação de extremo prazer ...mas por que razão???Talvez a adrenalina que seu sangue recebera tanto hoje..ou talvez as novas atitudes do zero haviam excitado seu corpo de tal forma que só o pensamento dele a tomando em seus braços um instante a faziam ter tal prazer...não sabia explicar, mas não queria que ele parasse de sugar agora...Foi quando o sentiu parar de tomar seu sangue...e trilhar um caminho de beijos para o vale entre seus seios , e uma nova sensação tomou-lhe o corpo.....

-Zero... -Dizia entre gemidos..seu corpo parecia apenas viver para sentir os primeiros toques de zero em seu corpo, ele desabotoava o resto de sua blusa enquanto continuava trilhando beijos molhados com seu sangue, foi então que ele ainda bêbado pelo desejo que lhe possuía voltou seus lábios para o caminho do pescoço de yuki que esperava sentir novamente suas presas perfurarem sua carne, porém os lábios quentes beijaram as recentes mordidas e ela ouviu um sussurro tão sedutor que as palavras ganharam um significado ainda mais perturbador...

-Yuki... eu te amo....

-Zero. Eu..eu...-Mas yuki não pôde continuar a falar, foi calada por um beijo cálido de zero, e entre suspiros a olhou nos olhos ...

-Yuki... não me diga nada...deixa..me deixa- Dizia ele enquanto acariciava seu rosto –Me deixa amar por nós dois...

-Mas. mas zero..eu..-Zero não a deixou continuar, colocando seu indicador em seu lábios carinhosamente

-Sssshhhhh...dê-me apenas uma chance...-Dizia ele enquanto beijava-lhe seu rosto- Uma chance de nos fazer felizes...-Disse ele acariciando seus cabelos- Se você aceitar esta proposta venha ao meu quarto às 11 horas...-Finalizou zero se levantando de onde há poucos minutos se encontrava entre beijos com sua amada- Eu vou te esperar...Yuki...-Disse por fim saindo daquele armazém

-Zero.... -Disse Yuki enquanto tentava digerir as palavras de zero e a decisão que teria de tomar daqui a poucas horas- E agora...???

Como o usual dia dos namorados a fila de pretendentes crescia em proporções absurdas e as tentativas de aproximação estavam cada vez mais arriscadas...

-PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.....Hey..novata...desça já daí!!!!!!-Dizia yuki em pânico apitando desesperadamente

-Monitora.. deixe de ser estraga-prazeres só queremos ver o Idol-senpai- Dizia uma aluna que tentava pular o muro

-Eles virão daqui a alguns instantes... sejam pacientes e façam fila...-Dizia Yuki em desespero, e para piorar a situação zero tinha desaparecido no pior dia do ano...resumindo ela estava sozinha no meio de centenas de garotas explodindo hormônios e sedentas por amor de seus senpais...

Foi aí que soou o alarme e o portão começou a se abrir vagarosamente e de lá saíram aqueles tão esperados pelas garotas da Day class. Eles que com seus trajes brancos e rostos perfeitos arrancavam suspiros de todas elas que formavam filas nos estandes a fim de receber chocolates (que não comeriam) e sair dali o mais depressa possível.... As fãs de Shiki não entendiam o porquê da garota chamada Rima ficar com cada chocolate que seu amado ganhava aquilo estava passando dos limites...

-Hey... quem você pensa que é???-Disse uma fã de Shiki impaciente- O chocolate que dei é para o Shiki e não para você - Disse a garota ganhando o apoio de muitas

-Eu sou a namorada dele - Disse Rima sem fazer nenhuma expressão o que causou a revolta de muitas garotas que rapidamente começaram a se amontoar tentando se aproximar de rima sem sucesso foi quando Yuki tentou se infiltrar na confusão, porém por causa do número de garotas que se amontoavam a mesma foi empurrada sendo amparada por Kaname

-Sumimasen..Kaname-Senpai..-Disse Yuki envergonhando tentando se recompor

-Yuki...vejo que hoje você está bem ocupada- Disse Kaname com um sorriso, porém seus olhos escondiam outro sentimento

-Sim, Kaname-Senpai.....Zero-kun me deixou na mão hoje...-Disse Yuki sem jeito

-Entendo...-Disse Kaname irritado com o tom carinhoso usado para se referir à zero -Porque esse" Senpai" Yuki???Já disse que não me sinto a vontade desse jeito... me chame apenas de Kaname...-Disse Kaname se aproximando de yuki e tocando gentilmente seu rosto, porém ela como se tomasse um choque se afastou num impulso do toque de Kaname, o que deixou ambos surpresos...

-Me perdoe... eu..-Tentava esclarecer Yuki , mas não encontrando palavras para se expressar e nem mesmo a razão de sua súbita reação

-Não se desculpe Yuki... A culpa foi minha...-Disse Kaname calmamente com seu meio sorriso , e com um aceno se despediu de Yuki se dirigindo a seu estande e apanhando alguns chocolates como de costume

Após todos pegarem seus chocolates se dirigiram para os portões do colégio Cross e sumiram da vista das alunas da Day class. Nos corredores Kaname ouvia Aidou balbuciar algo como 400 chocolates dessa vez, porém num surto de raiva sem igual jogou seus chocolates para o alto e os transformou em pó... Porém nenhum comentário foi ouvido sobre sua ação, afinal quem ousaria perguntar ou opinar sobre ele???Porque quem sabe não apenas chocolates poderiam virar pó ali...

Naquela noite o jantar fora especial. O diretor fez sua especialidade Escarola de berinjela... ou seja ninguém quis comer nada, então Zero foi convocado para fazer o jantar[ o que o fez ficar preso e não poder ajudar Yuki com as garotas da Day class], e realmente tornou-se um banquete, afinal quanto mais nervoso zero ficava, mais comida ele fazia. Logo o jantar estava servido, todos estavam sentados a mesa , porém nenhum dos adolescentes parecia querer se encarar, no entanto zero de alguma maneira quis mais uma vez se declarar para ela, afinal tudo naquela mesa era para ela...o que não deixou de ser percebido pelo Diretor...

-Hum..Zero-kun...Porque só para a yuki???...Queria tanto cordeiro com molho de hortelã...

-Disse o diretor choramingando- E minha sobremesa preferida???...Pudim de manga...nunca é lembrada-Disse o diretor puxando a manga de zero como uma criança carente- Zero-kun...só cozinha para a yuki...

Esse comentário fez a mesma corar e olhar rapidamente para zero que a encarava com aqueles olhos, intensos...famintos, e que ao mesmo tempo expressavam tanto medo e incerteza...Ela teria de dar uma resposta daqui a poucas horas para aqueles olhos ..o que poderia levá-los ao inferno ou ao paraíso...

Ao final daquele jantar, o Diretor mais do que feliz pelo banquete disse que ia se retirar para seus aposentos desejou-lhes boa-noite e finalmente deixou o recinto...Passados alguns instantes de silêncio entre os dois ...

-Zero..eu- Tentou dizer Yuki, porém foi calada com o indicador de zero novamente , enquanto ele colava seu corpo com o dela se aproximando lentamente de seu pescoço e com um sussurro disse baixo em seu ouvido

-Somente ás 11 horas..no meu quarto...antes disso não quero ouvir nada...-Disse zero se distanciando novamente arrancando um leve gemido de yuki e a deixando por fim entre seus pensamentos na cozinha....

Nesse dia tanto zero quanto yuki iriam dormir no alojamento do diretor, sem voltar aos seus próprios dormitórios, afinal hoje a ronda seria até tarde...ambos tomaram caminhos separados, não se falaram durante a ronda e nem mesmo os olhares de yuki afetaram o controle de zero...mas nada foi ouvido dele...o que deixou yuki apreensiva por tudo aquilo ter sido alucinação de sua mente, porém ao terminar finalmente seu trabalho se dirigiu ao banheiro e trocou a roupa que usara o dia inteiro para só então se dirigir a quarto dele...sem saber o que dizer ainda ..porém um som pôde ser ouvido do quarto...

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

[Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar]

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

[Ver seu sorriso enquanto você dorme]

While you´re far away and dreaming

[Enquanto você está longe e sonhando]

"O que era aquilo??? Zero está cantando...e tocando guitarra???"Pensou Yuki enquanto ouvia novamente atrás da porta

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

[Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega]

I could stay lost in this moment forever

[Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre]

Every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

[Todo momento que eu passo com você eu valorizo]

Nesse momento dos olhos dela começaram a brotar lágrimas...pois o último verso a lembrou da condição dele e que cada momento era valioso e que poderia ser o último...

I don´t wanna close my eyes

[Não quero fechar meus olhos]

I don´t wanna fall asleep

[Não quero pegar no sono]

´Cause I´d miss you, baby

[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

[E eu não quero perder nada]

´Cause even when I dream of you

[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]

The sweetest dream will never do

[O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente]

I´d still miss you, baby

[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

[E eu não quero perder nada]

Lying close to you

[Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater]

Feeling your heart beating

[Sentindo o seu coração bater]

And I'm wondering what you´re dreaming

[E imaginando o que você está sonhando]

Wondering if it's me you´re seeing

[Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo]

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together

[Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos]

And I just wanna stay with you

[Eu só quero ficar com você]

In this moment forever, forever and ever

[Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre]

"Será isso tudo que o zero queria dizer para mim... e eu nunca pude entender realmente?" Se perguntava Yuki entre soluços no momento

"Tanta dor assim... todos os seus olhares. Como pude ser tão cega?" Se perguntava yuki enquanto ouvia a voz rouca e melodiosa de zero cantar aquelas lindas palavras de amor ao som da guitarra que ela nunca ouvira ele tocar antes...

I don´t wanna close my eyes

[Não quero fechar meus olhos]

I don´t wanna fall asleep

[Não quero pegar no sono]

´Cause I´d miss you, baby

[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

[E eu não quero perder nada]

´Cause even when I dream of you

[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]

The sweetest dream will never do

[O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente]

I´d still miss you, baby

[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

[E eu não quero perder nada]

I don´t wanna miss one smile

[Não quero perder um sorriso]

I don´t wanna miss one kiss

[Não quero perder um beijo]

Well, I just wanna be with you

[Bom, eu só quero ficar com você]

Right here with you, just like this

[Aqui com você, apenas assim]

I just wanna hold you close

[Eu só quero te abraçar forte]

Feel your heart so close to mine

[Sentir seu coração perto do meu]

And stay here in this moment

[E ficar aqui neste momento]

For all the rest of time

[Por todo o resto dos tempos]

"Zero... Desculpe por nunca te entender antes"... E pensando assim abriu a porta do quarto e o viu lindo como nunca, com a camisa totalmente aberta guitarra apoiada nas pernas cruzadas, perto da janela onde a lua cheia iluminava todo seu corpo, foi quando ela percebeu que toda aquela declaração havia feito uma mudança nela, tudo o que sentia tinha um nome...desejo...que era um disfarce para encobrir um sentimento muito maior por trás de tudo aquilo...Foi quando zero a olhou, seus olhos intensos pararam de mirar a lua que lhe sorria tão cálida e penetraram em cada célula dela, tanto amor contido tantos anos, tantos segredos ele teve de guardar e cada um se revelava dia após dia , porém o mais belo ele não queria estragar sem palavras , apenas com ações loucas e sem explicação..ele queria ela soubesse que cada célula dele vivia por ela...Então ele se levantou e chegou perto de sua garota, e continuou sua melodia ...com a sua voz rouca que implorava uma resposta dela......

I don´t wanna close my eyes

[E ficar aqui neste momento]

I don´t wanna fall asleep

[Não quero pegar no sono]

´Cause I´d miss you, baby

[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

[E eu não quero perder nada]

´Cause even when I dream of you

[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]

The sweetest dream will never do

[O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente]

I´d still miss you, babe

[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

[E eu não quero perder nada]

Foi então que ele sentiu-se ser calado por um beijo...cálido..sem pressa como os outros que eles compartilharam em menos de um mês, esse foi calmo...cheio de algo mais do que luxúria, algo mais do que desejos imprecedentes, algo que não satisfazia só o corpo, mas a alma. Um beijo que lhe concedia uma resposta, um beijo que podia trazer finalmente algo que lhe sempre fora tirado felicidade...e então o beijo foi quebrado e antes que o calor se dissipasse palavras saíram da boca dela que lhe encheram de um calor que preencheu novamente seu corpo de vida...

-Eu também te amo...Zero...

Cantinho das Reviews...^.^

Hello Mina-san Hoje vim agradecer a pessoas que tornam a vida de aspirantes a escritores e fãs como nós melhor e mais estimulante...então lá vamos nós...

Tia Juh Thereza :Que bom que você achou o cap 3 ótimo..isso me deixa muitoooooooooo feliz!!!!Quanto ao Kaname...bem melhor v esperar pra ter certeza de que ele será o vilão ou não..ehehehehehehe...Que bom que você gostou da cena do beijo...Hum...mas qual delas..tem muitos beijos entre eles não...hehehehhe...Bom...acho que a pergunta que zero fez tanto no mangá quanto no meu fic..FINALMENTE foi respondida não é...^.^...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap...Por favor continue acompanhando e deixando reviews de preferência...

Vicky-chan: AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...que bom que você gostou...achei que você já sabia que eu estava escrevendo...Bom...pelo menos agora posso contar com suas opniões tão valiosas...Te admiro muito como pessoa e escritora e se tiver criticas ou sugestões espero mesmo ouvoiir de você...beijinhos..continue acompanhando onegai .

Arih Black: MUITOOOOOOOOOOOO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA por me achar uma ótima escritora...eu tento ...mas ainda falta muitoooo pra mim ser boa...Se você realmente achou minha fic "perfeita" ..espero que voê continue acompanhando e deixe reviews ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!kissus ^.^

Charlote-chan: Posso te chamar assim???Espero ter ajudado sua ansiedade ^.^....Continue acompanhando ONEGAI....deixe reviews ...me deixam muitoooooo feliz...^.^

Quanto aos outros leitores que não conheço , mas espero conhecer....Espero que tenham gostado e Por favor me deixem conhecer vcs através dos seus reviews...criticas e sugestões são bem-vindas...Kissus e até o próximo...~.^


	5. Dias de sol

**Dias de sol**

Agora somente a respiração de ambos era ouvida naquele quarto... O silêncio tomou conta do recinto sendo interrompida apenas pelas batidas aceleradas dos corações dos adolescentes que se encaravam numa quase súplica de mais verdades... Mais palavras... Foi aí que zero tomou a primeira iniciativa, percebendo que sua garota ainda tremia pela declaração de alguns instantes atrás.....

-Yuuki....Você tem certeza do que você acabou de dizer???-Disse Zero calmante se aproximando mais da garota

-Sei Zero...Minhas dúvidas cessaram por completo...-Disse Yuki segura

-Yuuki..eu não pedi nada disso..eu ..eu não preciso de tanto..eu amo por nós dois...você não precisa se forçar a amar um monstro como eu...- Disse Zero acariciando a face de sua amada

-Eu nunca vou te achar um monstro..Nunca mais diga isso Zero...E você não me forçou a nada ..porque eu já te amo a muito tempo...só não sabia ainda....- Disse Yuki se aproximando mais do corpo de zero e inalando a essência de seu pescoço causando arrepios nele

- Yuuki... –Gemeu zero ao ser beijado novamente por ela em seu pescoço enquanto as mãos quentes de Yuuki percorriam toda a extensão de seu corpo...

Era quase que incontrolável a paixão entre os dois. Os sentimento presos há tanto tempo nos seus corpos acharam uma válvula de escape em cada beijo e em cada toque .Parecia que cada momento longe um do outro o ar lhes faltava, talvez um visse no outro a resposta para aplacar a solidão que guardavam em seus peitos ou talvez essa necessidade fosse algo muito maior como um amor escrito antes mesmo deles nascerem como algo predestinado ...Não existia bem uma explicação...Apenas sabiam que esse momento era o mais feliz de suas vidas e estavam juntos ós beijos e declarações guardadas há tantos anos adormeceram nos braços um do outro como se fossem uma alma só...finalmente completos...

Aos primeiros raios de sol que aplacaram a noite enluarada Zero despertou e ao ver sua amada em seus braços, não se conteve em apenas admirá-la... Acariciou seu rosto e olhou para o céu pensativo.. E após anos renegando sua existência sorriu e agradeceu ao seu "Deus" há anos esquecido... Preso nas memórias de quando sua mãe lia sua Bíblia enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos, quando o mundo ainda lhe parecia belo e acreditava que realmente existia um paraíso... E se existisse ele achara nela... Voltando seu olhar novamente para sua amada... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir Yuuki se mexer mais bruscamente, o que significava que a mesma despertara...

-Zero..-Disse Yuki ainda sonolenta- Hum...é tão bom acordar em seus braços...Queria que todo o dia pudesse ser assim...

O comentário deixou Zero extremamente encabulado, afinal ainda era novo esse tipo de coisa para ele, antes ele vivera apenas de sonhos com ela ...e seus sonhos tinham se tornado realidade rápido demais, tinha medo que tudo acabasse cedo...como se sua felicidade fosse areia que escorresse entre seus dedos...tão sólida e tão escorregadia...

-Vai ser assim...Por muito tempo meu amor....Se os céus me permitirem...Vai ser assim para sempre..-Disse Zero abraçando mais forte Yuuki que retribuiu na mesma intensidade, tentando acreditar nas palavras de Zero ...tentando acreditar que havia esperança..tentando acreditar que existia tempo...

Alguns minutos se passaram até serem interrompidos pelo despertador de Zero que tocava alto ...

-5 horas...-Disse Zero beijando a testa de yuuki –Hora do treino –Disse ele se levantando da cama que o abrigava há alguns segundos

-Ainda é cedo...fica mais um pouquinho ...-Disse Yuki manhosa

-De jeito nenhum...vou tomar um banho gelado –Disse zero bruscamente sem encarar Yuuki, só agora percebendo seu estado...

-Porque tão cedo zero..-Disse yuki inalando o perfume do travesseiro de zero sem encarar o mesmo..

-Não posso viver de beijos e caricias com você por tanto tempo ...Sem...-Zero engoliu suas palavras...afinal como ela poderia saber ..-Eu ...eu . Preciso tomar uma ducha fria antes de fazer alguma besteira...-Disse zero vermelho sem encará-la, e antes que Yuuki fizesse mais perguntas , zero já havia partido deixando uma yuuki confusa para trás....

Passados alguns minutos...

Yuuki não conseguiu mais dormir...Afinal aquela conversa fora perturbadora demais para que ela pudesse descansar , então resolveu fazer algo que há alguns anos havia desistido..."Hoje vou ver Zero treinar...." pensou yuki enquanto sorria para si, então saiu da cama que os abrigava a pouco tempo atrás, rumou para seu próprio quarto se lembrando com sorrisos e rubores a noite passada e se vestiu com roupas leves para se encontrar com zero ...Ela queria ver a cara de surpresa dele ao vê-lo treinando...Então rumou depressa para o salão de do colégio Cross, onde sabia que Zero já estava, então entrou vagarosamente sem que pudesse ser vista...E lá pôde vê-lo...

De repente seu coração parou por alguns instantes, ela não sabia dizer ao certo se essa reação se devia a beleza de Zero ou por tudo que eles haviam dito na noite anterior, mas algo definitivamente a estava afetando, e ele estava belo como nunca....

-Belo....-Foi tudo que Yuki pôde dizer ao fitá-lo, estava apenas de calça ao estilo chinês, hoje escolhera treinar kung-fu e o estilo chinês caia como uma luva em zero...Porém não foi a vestimenta que fez Yuki segurar a respiração para não arfar...foi a falta dela, afinal zero estava sem camisa e parecia que esses anos de treinamento árduo haviam moldado seu corpo de uma tal forma que até mesmo os deuses o invejariam...e foi pensando assim que permaneceu calada ao vê-lo repetir uma série de golpes e movimentos com e sem armas..."Realmente Zero fora treinado para ser o melhor matador...Se não houvesse ocorrido a tragédia com sua família talvez hoje ele fosse o mais conhecido de todos os caçadores já nascidos, talvez estivesse entre os líderes da associação de caçadores..." Pensou Yuki vendo seu amado lutar com um inimigo invisível com habilidade que causaria inveja a qualquer mestre, enquanto lutava o suor percorria seu corpo fazendo seu peito brilhar a cada movimento, isso estava fazendo Yuki começar a ofegar... E foi nesse momento que ele a percebeu...

-Yuki ..-Disse zero ofegante –Ainda é cedo...porque está aqui???

-Eu queria te ver...-Disse Yuki vermelha com a proximidade dele

-Mas nós dormimos juntos ontem....Você não quer um pouco de liberdade???-Disse Zero ficando de frente para ela se secando agora com uma tolha

- Não...quero te ter perto de mim...-Disse Yuki vermelha pegando a toalha das mãos de Zero e começando a secar sua costas

-Yu..ki...Não faça isso comigo...-Disse Zero enquanto sentia as mãos de Yuki deslizarem por suas costas junto com a toalha em movimentos leves- Se você quer atenção vou te sufocar de amor o dia inteiro disse Zero se virando subitamente para Yuki e a pegando no colo enquanto ria junto dela

-Pára Zero... Você está me deixando toda melada....-Dizia enquanto tentava parecer séria

-Você vai ser castigada por reclamar de algo tão simples....-Disse Zero balançando seu cabelo molhado e propositalmente molhando yuki ainda mais, porém antes que ela pudesse reclamar Zero a tomou num beijo cheio de desejo que fez yuki arrepiar-se pelo choque do corpo quente de zero e o seu próprio corpo ainda frio

-Zero...-Disse Yuki desnorteada com o beijo, foi quando sentiu sua pele arder com a língua de zero que passeava em seu pescoço agora..

-Yu...ki...-Disse ele enquanto mordicasva o lóbulo da orelha dela...-Você vai sufocar com o amor que vou te dar hoje..mas antes disso pelos velhos tempos....-Disse zero sussurrando de maneira sensual de modo que Yuki não entendesse ao certo do que ele falava esperando mais sensações, porém antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de recuperar o fôlego foi jogada na piscina coberta do salão de Ed.Física ...

-ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritou Yuki furiosa enquanto tentava chegar a borda

- Se acostume sempre a ficar molhada estando perto de mim!!!!-Disse Zero enquanto dava um sorriso travesso para ela e saia rapidamente do salão....

-Zero...Baka!!!-Disse Yuki alto enquanto sorria feliz... Tamanha felicidade como há muito tempo não sentia....

Poucas horas depois no café da manha...

Zero estava na cozinha fazendo várias guloseimas, normalmente quando estava feliz cozinhava ainda mais...Porém uma presença lhe surpreendeu enquanto estava de costas preparando panquecas...

-Zeroooo-Kunnnnnnnnn...-Disse o Diretor Cross usando Zero como apoio enquanto se espreguiçava – Hoje veio cozinhar ???Isso é quase um milagre o que deu em você???

-Nada Diretor...-Disse Zero indiferente ao sonolento Kaien –Só me senti inspirado a fazer coisas gostosas..

-Hum...E porquê só têm coisas gostosas para a Yuki???-Disse o Diretor choramingando..Fazendo zero perceber que sem querer só havia feito doces e guloseimas para a Yuki especificamente, nem mesmo café ele tinha feito ...

-Hum..pode-se dizer que é para acalmar os ânimos dela..–Disse Zero sorrindo brincalhão enquanto recheava os sonhos que tinham saído quentes do forno...

-Zero-Kun...seu velho papai não sobrevive sem café...-Disse o Diretor enquanto puxava a manga de zero mostrando olhos pidões- Faça um café pro papai –Disse por fim abraçando zero e causando uma súbita revolta no mesmo

-Tá!!!!!!!!!!!Farei a droga do café..agora me deixa respirar..-Disse Zero tentando se livrar do abraço pegajoso de Kaien

-Quero pão de batata também...aproveitando sua inspiração matutina –Disse Kaien com um sorriso sentando na mesa e vendo zero começar a preparar a massa de pão...

Pouco tempo depois Yuuki surge na cozinha já vestida para aula com uma cara de poucos amigos...

-Yuki-chan...Você acordou cedo hoje???-Disse o Diretor enquanto via Yuki se sentar emburrada

-É...mas talvez isso não aconteça mais..-Disse Yuki olhando para Zero que soltou um risinho baixo...

-Hum...não entendo o motivo da raiva..Mas hoje teremos um banquete no café da manhã...-Disse Kaien despertando o olhar de Yuki para mesa que só agora percebera que estava repleta de tudo que ela mais gostava ...

-É ...O zero-kun cozinhou tudo isso para você...-Disse o Diretor enquanto pegava um

Caramujo –Ahhhh...finalmente um café da manha bom...se tivesse de tomar meu próprio café outra vez teria de desistir de trabalhar hoje...-Disse o Diretor desanimado, sem perceber que estava falando com a yuki sem que ela prestasse atenção, afinal agora a raiva que sentia a pouco desaparecera por completo sendo substituída por um sorriso apaixonado e uma vontade louca de comer tudo que zero cozinhara para ela....

Eram poucas vezes em que o sino tocava e yuki e zero já estavam na sala de aula, e muitos na sala estranharam o porquê dos "irmãos" estarem sentados um ao lado do outro e notadamente próximos o bastante como um casal de namorados...

-Yuki....as meninas estão olhando para nós...-Disse Zero enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo de Yuki em seus dedos

-Estou causando inveja na maioria...-Disse Yuki sorrindo para ele- Por acaso elas não foram as que te mandaram cartinhas de namorados ontem...????-Disse Yuki ciumenta enquanto mudava o rumo de seu olhar para a cara de uma delas que parecia furiosa

-Não sei ... quase nem olhei para nenhuma- Disse Zero enquanto se endireitava na cadeira afim de chegar mais perto de Yuki ...

-Mentira!!!!!-Disse Yuki ciumenta se afastando com raiva dele –Se chegasse um pouquinho mais tarde aquela fulaninha teria sugado você pela boca –Disse Yuuki furiosa alterando um pouco a voz , porém só sendo ouvida pelo Zero

-Não sabia que sentia ciúmes de mim...-Disse Zero enquanto sorria sedutoramente

-Sinto tanta que furei minhas mãos de tanta raiva...e a única saída que encontrei para te tirar dos braços daquela magrela era usar seu ponto fraco...-Disse Yuki enquanto mostrava as mãos machucadas para Zero que pegou delicadamente e lambeu cada marca deixada por Yuki causando uma súbita reação na mesma...

-Zero !!!!!!!Aqui é a sala de aula...Se alguém nos vê fazendo isso o que pensarão???-Disse Yuki tentando recolher a mão a todo custo, porém sem sucesso...

-Shhhhh....quem se importa com os outros...e além do mais estamos nos últimos lugares...se olharem muito o professor vai chamar a atenção dos intrometidos –Disse Zero beijando as mãos de Yuki e acariciando-as com seus lábios

-Zero...pára...-Disse Yuki murmurando- Nem sequer podemos nos beijar aqui –Disse Yuki vendo finalmente o professor entrar ...

-Bom-dia alunos- Disse o Professor enquanto entrava e notadamente toda a turma se levantou para saudá-lo como de costume e foi nessa hora que Yuuki se sentiu ser puxada para baixo para encontrar os lábios de zero num beijo roubado e rápido, o que, porém causou vertigem em Yuki por ser perigoso ao extremo e a adrenalina subir seu pulso nas alturas...

-Não me desafie Yuki...-Disse Zero travesso enquanto mantinha sua postura impecável –Eu não faço o estilo comportado e mauricinho...-Disse Zero enquanto abria seu caderno cheio de cálculos para o professor que passava de mesa em mesa checando os cadernos

Yuuki que via fixamente zero vermelha e tentando se recuperar do choque do beijo fora despertada pela voz do professor as suas costas...

-Cross-kun ....seus exercícios...-Disse o professor impaciente

-Er...sabe o que é professor- Disse Yuki aflita tentando arrumar mais uma desculpa para as tarefas não entregues...-Eu tive de ficar até tarde acordada na ronda e não deu tempo...

-Kiryuu-kun teve tempo... -Disse o professor sarcástico - Sabe Cross..infelizmente nessa instituição não posso te dar uma detenção e te mandar para o Diretor...Porque ele é seu pai...-Disse o professor massageando as têmporas – Então como último aviso ...Se não me entregar seus exercícios da próxima vez não assistira minhas aulas...

-Sim Sensei...desculpe...-Disse Yuuki por fim vendo o professor se afastar novamente

-Zero-Baka você diz que não é comportado, mas sempre faz seus exercícios e eu fico como a preguiçosa... -Disse Yuki emburrada

-É que pra mim tudo é muito fácil e uso meu tempo de lazer para colocar tudo em dia...e posso não fazer o estilo comportado..mas não quer dizer que sou desleixado, afinal tenho sorte por estar estudando...Se estivesse na associação meus estudos já teriam cessado desde dos meus 14 anos –Disse Zero enquanto pegava as mãos de yuki e entrelaçava com as suas

-Quem me dera parar de estudar...-Disse Yuki olhando de relance para o quadro –Não agüento mais ver matemática ...isso é completamente inútil na minha vida!!!!!!

Com um sorriso no canto dos lábios zero ouviu todas as queixas de Yuki sem largar as mãos dela, porque para ele aquilo era o maior dos milagres...

A hora da troca de turnos chegara de repente, o dia passara voando para Zero e Yuki enquanto ambos tentavam esconder o relacionamento dos alunos da Day Class ,embora não fossem irmãos de verdade ainda era uma coisa estranha para a mente pequena de muitos ali...Então de repente ouviram as portas se abrirem e a legião de fãs dos vampiros começou a gritar em adoração ao primeiro que saia...

-Meninas...Para trás !!!!!!!!-Dizia Yuki energética, tentando ao máximo conter as garotas que imploravam pela atenção de Aidou, porém Zero como sempre não precisava mexer um músculo para impor sua autoridade..Foi então que surgiu Kaname...

-Yuuki-chan...Não precisa se esforçar tanto..-Disse ele enquanto se dirigia a ela e ao chegar mais próximo...tocando gentilmente o rosto dela , porém sentiu sua mão sair sem que ele estivesse comandado então virou os olhos para vê-lo, e lá estava o culpado....o culpado por todo sofrimento que estava passando "Como ele ousa me desafiar..."Pensou Kuran enquanto seus olhos ficavam rubros sem que percebesse, então algo aconteceu...

-Zero!!!!!!!!!-Gritou Yuki enquanto o via agonizar no chão enquanto colocava suas mãos em sua garganta...parecia estar sufocando, e isso atraiu a atenção de muitas alunas causando um pavor coletivo e a dispersão delas

-Kaname-Senpai ...Por favor fique com Zero ...Vou buscar ajuda!!!!!!-Disse Yuki em desespero saindo em direção a ala de enfermaria do colégio

Kaname se abaixou lentamente e mirou a figura agonizante de Zero que buscava ar desesperadamente, então levantou o corpo do mesmo e disse venenoso...

-Não ache que vai permanecer assim muito tempo Kiryuu... E se tentar tocar em mim novamente com essas mãos sujas vou te enviar diretamente para o inferno - E então estalou os dedos e Zero que se encontrava agonizando de dor, porém sem ceder ao olhar de ódio de Kuran desmaiou, foi nesse momento que Yuki apareceu com enfermeiros e uma maca correndo em direção a ele...

-Parece que ele desmaiou de repente – Disse Kaname enquanto sorria para Yuki

-Obrigada por tudo Kaname-Senpai – Disse ela enquanto pegava o corpo de zero e ajudava os enfermeiros a colocá-lo na maca, foi nesse momento que Kaname sentiu o perfume dela... E "dele" juntos... Isso causou um ódio profundo nele, então ele numa súbita reação agarrou o pulso de Yuuki..

-Kaname-Senpai... Solte-me, por favor, você está me machucando!!!- Disse Yuki enquanto via Kaname sem expressão apertando seu pulso mais e mais, foi então que Kaname foi puxado por Ichijou que via tudo de uma distância segura e presenciara toda cena, porém na última teve de intervir

-Kaname-Sama... Vamos!!!!-Disse Ichijou enquanto ajudava Kaname a se levantar, ele ainda parecendo fora de órbita – Desculpe por isso Yuki-san ...Mas esses dias Kaname não se encontra bem...Desculpe –Disse ele mostrando um olhar sincero para Yuuki que se encontrava apavorada segurando seu pulso, porém algo a fez despertar desse pavor..

-Não se preocupe Ichijou Senpai... Zero está precisando de mim agora...se você puder me dar licença...-Então Yuki rumou para a ala da enfermaria ...

Ao chegar ao recinto pode ver seu amado deitado com uma expressão de dor ainda presente em suas feições então viu que havia uma enfermeira mais velha sentada próxima a ele..

-Pode deixar que eu fico aqui...Não se preocupe...Eu cuido dele- Disse Yuki se dirigindo a enfermeira que com um sorriso se afastou

Então Yuuki acariciou os cabelos de zero e derramou algumas lágrimas, mas não sabia definir bem o porquê delas ...talvez por medo de Kaname, talvez pela dor em seu pulso que começava a arroxear ou talvez por ter visto seu zero antes tão feliz agonizar em busca de oxigênio...e pensou que embora sua vida estivesse tendo dias de sol de uma hora para outra poderia vir a escuridão através de um sombrio eclipse...

Cantinho das Reviews

Isabela: Fiquei meio surpresa ao descobrir que você está escrevendo uma fic com um tema parecido...mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei aliviada de serem histórias completamente diferentes...Ufa!!!!^.^

Bom...Obrigada pelos elogios...e que bom que você achou engraçada...eu tento né!!!!Continue acompanhando..bjs...^.^

Kerina Cullen : Que Bom que você está gostando da fic...mas ela ainda trará surpresas...então aguarde...^.~... A propósito vi seu sobrenome ..e também quero ser uma cullen..de preferência ...tomar o lugar de Bella e ficar com o Edward..ahahaahh...bjs!!!Continue acompanhando...onegai...^.^

Charlotte-chan: Ufa..que bom eu vc não ficou brava por encurtar seu nome ...^.^...Eu quero muito terminar essa fic..por isso estou fazendo um esforço enorme para postar logo.. eu estou superrrrrrrrrrrrrr atrasada com minhas fics de Inuyasha....e não sei quando terei inspiração para continuar com elas...não quero fazer isso com essa fic..por isso estou me forçando a escrever..hahhahahahahah

Que bom que você gostou da música..eu amo Aerosmith...e achei a letra parecida com os sentimentos do Zero em relação a yuki... portanto escolhi..e foi aprovada...que bom !!!!

Espero que continue acompanhando..bjs..

Arih Black: Nhá ...Você ficou hiperventilando...puxa...que bom que consegui causar isso em alguém com minha fic..fico feliz!!!!Que bom que você gostou da música..é uma de minhas favoritas..sempre penso em músicas ao escrever fics ou ao pensar num personagem.. Então para mim música é essencial em tudo...Agora sobre a Yuuki...bem eu sei que o nome dela é com dois "u" , porém eu vivo colocando com 1 ..e ás vezes nessa fic vc poderá ver com 2 , mas releve...é que escrevo de madrugada..porque estudo o dia inteiro e só faço coisas como escrever ou entrar na net nas madrugadas...Sumimasen pelos erros tá!!!!Espero que continue acompanhando ...bjs

Tia Juh Thereza: Tipo..eu te entendo ...eu estou no momento desesperada para lançarem o filme...Já li todos o livros pela net ..não consegui esperar..U.U..Mas que bom que você gostou do Cap...e que acha cada capítulo melhor...Eu estou dando meu melhor..mas sinceramente me acho péssima...Porém vou tentar o meu melhor a cada dia...quem sabe um dia fique boa de verdade né!!!!!!!bjs...continue acompanhando..^.^

Maah: Que bom que você achou a fic perfeita...Espero que continue acompanhando....^.^..Quero Reviews desse cap também ok!!!Ò.Ó...aahhaahaahah..bjs


	6. Baile

**Primeiramente quero pedir desculpa a todos que acompanham essa fic..mas devo dizer o motivo da minha demora, meu computador queimou e este cap estava armazenado nele, por isso não tive como postar antes...Espero que tal coisa não acorra novamente....**

**Segundo ...tenho novamente um pedido a fazer antes de lerem este cap..por favor quero que baixem a música My endless love da mariah carey..ela foi minha inspiração para fazer esse cap..e vai fazer parte dele...então se não for muito incomodo..é linda!!!E por ser antiga muitos não conhecem, mas vale a pena..por favor tá...^.^**

**E em terceiro..este cap é hentai...então se não quiser ...não leiam ok!!!!Bjs..^.^ E boa leitura....**

** Vk não me pertence...se pertencesse juro que Zero seria meu amante...**

**Baile**

Havia quase dois meses desde que o incidente acontecera com zero, e ele sem explicação alguma havia se esquecido de tudo o que acontecera entre ele e kaname, mas algo o perturbava ao encontrar-se com kaname, pois a cada encontro o olhar venenoso do vampiro o fazia tremer... Porém em sua memória só restava o pavor do que um sangue puro poderia fazer....Nesse meio tempo Zero e Yuki tinham entrado de cabeça no novo relacionamento, porém sempre tendo de esconder essa relação dos demais, mas principalmente do Diretor Cross, que nessas alturas já havia engordado alguns quilos, afinal Zero agora sempre estava no humor de cozinhar...

No momento todos estavam se preparando para o Baile, o famoso evento do colégio Cross que tinha o intuito de confraternizar os alunos de turnos diferentes, porém um casal em particular não estava muito interessado em confraternizar nada a não ser explorar ainda mais um ao outro....

-Zero...-Dizia Yuki enquanto zero a beijava no pescoço

-Shhhh..quer que descubram a gente...-Dizia Zero enquanto ria do rosto rubro de sua namorada- Foi idéia sua se esconder na sala de música...Se nós estivéssemos ajudando nossa turma a arrumar o Baile..

-De jeito nenhum!!!!!!!-Disse Yuki enquanto franzia sua testa –Essas menina tem ódio de mim desde quando começamos a namorar..-Disse Yuki fugindo dos braços de zero

-Ninguém sabe que namoramos yuuki... -Disse Zero a abraçando por trás e colocando os lábios próximos a sua orelha- Somos apenas "irmãos" para todo esse colégio...Esqueceu???-Disse Zero sensualmente arrancando um gemido dela

-Eu sei ... Mas elas percebem que estamos juntos.. Afinal só uma pessoa cega não perceberia....-Disse Yuki entre gemidos enquanto Zero beijava seu pescoço novamente o que fez seus olhos mostrarem flashs rubros..de sede...de desejo..

-Seu sangue é tão doce....-Dizia Zero enquanto inalava seu pescoço- Nenhum sangue se equipara ao seu.... Ele parece cantar para mim...- Disse Zero agora lambendo o pescoço e passando de leve os caninos na pele cor de pêssego de Yuki e arrancando suspiros da mesma ansiosa por sentir o prazer das mordidas dele –Eu tenho de lutar com todas as minhas forças para não acabar ....-Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e acabou se afastando dela subitamente

-Não se afaste ... –Disse Yuki se aproximando dele lentamente e acariciando a face de seu amado tão culpada –Eu te amo acima de tudo...Eu sei que você é um vampiro e precisa de sangue para sobreviver....Eu sei que você muitas vezes luta contra sua sede..mas não lute...-Disse Yuki próximo do rosto de Zero –Eu não me importo de ter meu sangue correndo em seu corpo..ser seu alimento...-Dizia Yuki sorrindo –Isso faz de nós mais que simples namorados...faz de nós – Ela não pôde terminar a frase, zero já se apossava de seus lábios, faminto, sedento, culpado...Era sempre assim, Zero não se sentia seguro o suficiente, pois para ele Yuki estava amando um monstro..um ser desprezível...Como ele poderia exigir dela alguma coisa???Mas lá estava ela oferecendo seu amor...oferecendo seu sangue...sua vida...Porém um ruído fez ambos se separarem..

-Eu sabia que vocês estavam escondidos!!!-Dizia o representante de classe de ambos enquanto bancava o detetive –Precisam ajudar a enfeitar o Salão de festas .....Claro que se VOCÊ ...-Dizia ele irritado olhando para Yuki - Estivesse estudado...Nessa hora poderíamos estar apenas vendo os outros alunos da turma C arrumarem os preparativos...Mas infelizmente ano após ano tenho de agüentar a derrota de sermos a pior sala do colégio Cross.....-Dizia ele em devaneios –Agora se os "irmãos" puderam se apressar e começar a trabalhar ..seria ótimo –Disse o adolescente irritado fazendo Yuki e Zero sorrirem e se dirigirem até o salão de festas e reunirem forças para trabalhar até que tudo estivesse pronto para a grande noite...

Naquela noite estavam todos extremamente animados, afinal não era todo dia que poderiam desfrutar de momentos especiais com os alunos da Night Class. As alunas estavam afoitas, estavam todas vestidas com suas melhores roupas tentando impressionar seus candidatos a namorados...Porém os alunos da night class não estavam muito interessados nas humanas em si...mas em seu conteúdo, porém as normas do colégio não poderiam ser desobedecidas...

-Aidou Senpai...Por favor dance comigo está noite..-Disse uma aluna do primeiro ano com cabelos cacheados e loiros

-Claro que sim ...-Disse Aidou sorrindo amarelo..."Droga..odeio dia de Baile...essas garotas são todas umas oferecidas" pensava Aidou enquanto dançava impecavelmente como um digno lorde, que era na verdade..Arrancando suspiros de todas as garotas que dançavam com ele, já era a sexta garota, mas ele sabia que a noite só estava começando...

Longe dali um puro-sangue observava tudo à distância, procurando com seus olhos venenosos um sinal daquele casal que sabia que havia se formado há pouco tempo, porém não havia sinal deles...

-Yuki.....onde você está??-Disse Kaname para si enquanto ouvia de longe a música romântica que tocava...

No dormitório feminino, Yuki ainda estava se arrumando, dessa vez queria estar linda, para que Zero olhasse somente para ela naquela noite, ela sabia que era besteira pensar assim, mas mesmo com todas as declarações dele...ela tinha medo de ser abandonada...de perdê-lo para outra, só de pensar nisso o sangue subia-lhe a cabeça, ela nunca imaginara que poderia sentir tantos ciúmes de alguém..a ponto de faltar o ar...Porém quanto mais tempo ficava com zero..mais queria que ele pertencesse somente a ela, queria que ele só tivesse olhos para ela.....queria privá-lo de tudo...talvez fosse um pensamento egoísta...feio...mas era o que sentia, sua necessidade de ser amada era quase doentia, e zero não a ajudava sendo tão perfeito...tão sedutor..tão incrivelmente amoroso...Enquanto se maquiava lembrava com carinho desses 2 meses que haviam passados juntos..fora como um sonho....Zero sempre fora difícil de demonstrar o que sente...e isso não mudara tanto...mas ele sabia como deixá-la feliz..em cada beijo, em cada sussurro que lhe transmitia palavras doces ..em cada manhã em que acordava com uma flor diferente em sua cama....Ela sabia que embora ele fosse ruim com as palavras ele a amava com a mesma intensidade, isso dava algum conforto para seu coração tão possessivo...Então viu que tinha terminado e se olhou no espelho satisfeita...pois nele estava vendo uma bela mulher e não uma menina..

Seu vestido era o que mais gostava, pois fora Zero que a presenteara, no primeiro mês de namoro....parecia bobo dar presentes entre os dois, mas zero parecia não ligar para as reivindicações de Yuuki, e realmente ela adorava aquele vestido, pois embora não tivesse experimentado nenhuma vez caia como uma luva em seu corpo, moldando bem sua cintura e caindo como se o vento brincasse com o resto do tecido...A cor também combinava com ela ...Amarelo ouro, e isso fazia seus olhos castanhos cintilarem... Enquanto se olhava não pôde perceber que alguém havia entrado em seu quarto, só quando a figura bela de zero em seu smoking não tão impecável apareceu no espelho ela pôde perceber o quanto estava atrasada... Mas Zero não parecia aborrecido, ele a abraçou por trás como sempre fazia...como se a protegesse , então inalou o doce perfume de seu pescoço e mordeu levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha causando arrepios nela...

-Está linda...Acho que meu coração congelou por alguns segundos quando te vi assim –Disse Zero enquanto afastava os cabelos de yuki para ter um maior acesso ao pescoço dela

-Zero...-Disse Yuki gemendo enquanto via sua imagem ofegante enquanto zero a excitava mais e mais com seus beijos e carícias tão provocantes...Nesses dois meses eles nunca haviam ultrapassado a barreira entre amantes, embora suas tentativas não fossem poucas, mas sempre no último minuto Zero se afastava....-Se você continuar a fazer isso comigo vou enlouquecer...-Dizia Yuuki entre suspiros enquanto zero continuava a instigá-la começando a lamber levemente seu pescoço

-Eu não resisto Yuki...Você me faz ficar fora de mim...-Dizia zero gemendo ouvindo de longe a música romântica que tocava ao fundo

Eles estavam sozinhos ali..Toda as pessoas estavam reunidas no Salão de festas...Aquele que poderia atrapalhar algo estava fora numa viagem curta que fora necessário para apaziguar os ânimos da associação...Ninguém poderia atrapalhar algo..caso os dois quisessem..Então ouviram mais a música que tocava ao longe , que parecia guiá-los mais e mais ao inevitável...

My love

Meu amor

There's only you in my life

Só existe você em minha vida

The only thing that's right

A única coisa que é certa

Enquanto Zero ouvia a melodia podia ouvir também as batidas do coração de Yuki que estavam mais e mais aceleradas, ele naquela noite estava diferente, talvez fosse o clima de romance do baile...talvez fosse sua yuki estar tão linda naquela noite, ele não sabia ao certo a razão, mas não queria deixá-la...Queria ficar perto dela..queria tê-la em seus braços...A urgência agora sentida era quase dolorosa, ele tentara nesses dois meses evitar tudo aquilo...Afinal ela podia a qualquer momento deixá-lo quando visse o erro que cometera ao ficar com um monstro...Mas seus olhares mostravam o contrário...olhos que mostravam amor a ser tão desprezível como ele ...Por isso tinha vontade de possuí-la...não só o sangue...não só seu coração...não só seu corpo..nada era o suficiente ...Ambos viviam assim queriam tanto um ao outro que o a amor estava os consumindo por dentro...O amor que queriam eles só poderiam obter um do outro...um amor doente..um amor certo....Só eles poderiam entender a solidão que os preenchia e que estava sendo curada aos poucos....

My first love

Meu primeiro amor

You're every breath that I take

Você é cada suspiro que eu dou

You're every step I make

Você é cada passo que eu ando

Yuki podia sentir os dedos gelados de Zero abrirem gentilmente o zíper de seu vestido, estava realmente ficando difícil respirar...Ela nunca imaginara que ia amar tanto o garoto que chegara naquela noite gelada...tão vazio...mas tão belo ...Talvez ela sempre o tivesse amado..talvez ele tivesse sido seu primeiro amor...o verdadeiro...Afinal ela agora se conscientizara que o que sempre sentiu por Kaname era gratidão e afeto...mas amor e desejo era somente zero que despertara isso nela..nada mais importava pra ela naquele momento...Tudo que queria era se perder naqueles braços....que acariciavam seu corpo com tanto cuidado ..com tanto carinho ..como se cada toque fosse ser o último....

And I

E eu

I want to share

Eu quero compartilhar

All my love with you

Todo meu amor com você

No one else will do

E com ninguém mais

A respiração de ambos estava ficando mais acelerada...De repente Yuki sentiu o vestido que a cobria minutos antes cair...deixando seus seios a amostra..porém zero não desviou o olhar de seus olhos... Yuki que se encontrava um pouco envergonhada antes perdeu todo o medo ao perceber quanto amor e intensidade havia nos olhos de zero...Ela sabia que nesse momento ela seria dele...jamais outro poderia tê-la ...seu coração já era todo dele...

And your eyes

E seus olhos

They tell me how much you care

Eles me dizem o quanto você se importa

Oh yes

Oh sim

You will always be

Você sempre será

My endless love

Meu eterno amor

Zero começou a beijar Yuki...e seu corpo vibrava a cada toque...E os dedos aflitos começaram a procurar o corpo de zero também...não foi muito difícil tirar o blazer e a blusa social..mesmo com seus dedos trêmulos...Nunca haviam ido tão longe e os toques de zero começaram a ficar mais sensuais e excitantes ....isso estava fazendo seu corpo reagir de uma forma estranha..Ela não sabia ao certo explicar parecia que todo seu corpo parecia pegar fogo...E zero ela podia perceber que o mesmo reagia a tudo aquilo, pois ele arfava como se fosse um ataque de sede ..mas pela cor de seus olhos podia ver que a agonia não era sede de sangue..talvez fosse sede de seu corpo....

And your eyes

E seus olhos

They tell me how much you care

Dizem-me o quanto você se importa

Oh yes

Oh sim

You will always be

Você sempre será

My endless love

Meu amor eterno

De repente Yuki se sentiu corar as mãos de zero agora estavam no seu ponto mais íntimo...uma barreira que ele nunca ultrapassara...

-Zero...-Gemeu Yuki –Por favor –Dizia enquanto direcionava seus quadris para que zero a tocasse mais

Zero a provocava...de um modo meio sem jeito..porque tudo aquilo para ele era completamente desconhecido...Ele agia por instinto..sem saber ao certo se estava agradando, mas o corpo dela respondia aos seus toques de uma maneira tão provocativa que fazia seu próprio corpo tremer em resposta, e ele sentia as mãos dela rumarem para seu zíper ...urgentes...precisando de algo mais do que apenas toques para se satisfazer...

Two hearts

Dois corações

Two hearts that beat as one

Dois corações que batem como um só

Our lives have just begun

Nossas vidas acabaram de começar

And forever

E para sempre

I'll hold you close in my arms

Terei você em meus braços

I can't resist your charms

Eu não consigo resistir aos seus charmes

Nesse momento Yuki conseguiu tirar as caças que continham zero, e ele agora a olhava faminto...Sua caricias se tornaram mais urgentes e seu toque mais rápido arrancando gritos de yuuki e fazendo ele próprio se excitar mais e mais sabendo que estava proporcionando prazer a garota...

And love

E amor

I'd play the fool

Eu bancaria o tolo

For you

Por você

I'm sure

Estou certo disso

You know I don't mind

Você sabe que não me importo

'Cause baby

Porque querida

You mean the world to me

Você significa o mundo pra mim

I know I've found in you

Eu sei que encontrei em você

My endless love

Meu eterno amor

-Zero…Não agüento mais...Por favor- Implorava Yuuki sentindo zero lamber o vale ente seus seios – Vamos ser um só....Quero derreter em seus calor...

-Yuki..você tem certeza que não quer parar...eu posso me contentar com isso..-Dizia zero enquanto mordia levemente o lóbulo da orelha de Yuki

-Se você parar sou capaz de me quebrar em mil pedaços...não me deixe...Quero sentir você ser só meu...-Dizia yuki entre gemidos..Zero não pôde mais suportar ver ela assim então a beijou ternamente...tentando conter o instinto quase primitivo de ser um completo selvagem...mas o que sentia por ela era muito maior que um simples desejo..queria fazê-la feliz ...queria vê-la sorrir e se estava conseguindo estando ao seu lado daria o que ela queria...Então Yuki de repente seu Zero deitando em cima dela, e percebeu suas pernas se afastarem lentamente uma das outras enquanto era tomando pelo corpo de zero que tremia em pequenas convulsões ao tentar respirar...

-Yuki...você tem certeza que quer isso...Eu ..eu ...não sei direito o que fazer....Não sei se sirvo para você -Dizia Zero nervoso enquanto arfava

-Zero..vamos ser um só...quero me sentir derretida com nosso calor e então abraçou o corpo de zero com suas próprias pernas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e sentiu uma dor um pouco aguda que a fez dar um suspiro de dor

-Yu..ki- Disse zero gemendo de prazer ao sentir-se dentro dela...ao sentir o cheiro do sangue dela que lhe invadia as narinas...

-Eu estou bem…continue…Me ame –Disse Yuki tentando esconder a dor que ele estava lhe causando

Então Zero muito lentamente começou a dança mais antiga dos amantes, uma dança que proporcionava prazer aos enamorados, e Yuuki pouco a pouco foi se acostumando a zero, ele era tão carinhoso em cada movimento...e enquanto a fazia mulher dizia palavras de amor, sem deixar de segurar sua mão que ainda tremia com tantos acontecimentos, mas ela sabia que ele era dela agora...e que nada poderia estragar esse momento...Ela nunca pensou que fazer amor pudesse ser tão bonito...ser tão amada parecia ser até um pecado...mas se fosse ela queria ir para o inferno todos os dias...

And love

E amor

I'd play the fool

Eu bancaria o tolo

For you

Por você

I'm sure

Estou certo disso

That you know I don't mind

Você sabe que não me importo

Ela sentiu seu corpo arder em chamas..ela queria mais ..queria que ele fosse mais rápido..queria mais e mais do corpo dele...Parecia que se não tivesse iria entrar em choque..Seu corpo se movimentava junto com o dele, ela não queria mais tanto cuidado..ela queria ser quebrada ao meio por ele...

-Zero...Por favor..Mais rápido- Dizia enquanto gemia

-Tenho medo de te machucar..-Dizia zero carinhoso

-Me quebre em dois então eu não me importaria de morrer em seus braços...-Disse Yuuki em desespero

Então obedecendo aos desejos de sua amada e ao seu próprio instinto deixou-se levar pelo que seu corpo desejara desde o inicio..Então ouviu Yuki gemer como nunca em seus braços..suas carícias tornaram-se mais ousadas e os beijos mais selvagens...seu auto-controle se foi e sem que se desse conta suas presas se encontravam cravadas no pescoço de sua amada mas esse ato pareceu aumentar ainda mais o prazer dela...ao que parecia agora ela tremia e seu corpo todo parecia em brasa..

Cause baby

Porque querida

You'll be the only one

Você será a única

Cause no one can deny

Pois, ninguém pode negar

This love I have inside

Este amor que tenho dentro de mim

And I'll give it all to you

E darei ele todo a você

My love My love, my love

Meu amor, meu amor, meu amor

My endless love

Meu eterno amor

De repente os dois chegaram ao limite da sanidade e do prazer..cruzaram os limites de tudo, e ainda de mãos dadas desfaleceram um ao lado do outro ainda ouvindo o fim da melodia que havia embalado seu ato de paixão...as batidas de ambos os corações estavam descontrolados...As forças de ambos pareciam ter sido drenadas..os corpos estavam dormentes e as pernas de ambos não conseguiria os manter em pé...Então num sussurro zero pronunciou ainda sem fôlego...

-Eu te amo Yuuki..mais do que minha própria vida...jamais se esqueça disso –Disse enquanto abraçava Yuuki que o olhava sonolenta

-Não mais do que eu...-Disse Yuuki por fim ainda anestesiada pelo prazer que pulsava em todo seu corpo e ainda queimava em suas partes mais intimas ,por fim dormindo num sono profundo...

Zero não conseguia dormir...A felicidade em seu peito o deixava inquieto queria gritar aos céus que era o momento mais feliz de sua vida , não fora só o prazer proporcionado que o fazia sentir assim, mas ele naquele momento com ela se sentiu completo como nunca se sentira em toda sua vida, parecia que todo o sofrimento que passará em sua existência agora tinha uma explicação..Se passara tudo aquilo para estar com ela...se sofrera tanto para tê-la em seus braços então no fim valera tudo a pena...Foi quando viu Yuki virar-se e pôde ver a marca de seus dentes que haviam ferido a pele tão branca de sua amada

-Desculpe meu amor....Sou um monstro não sou...-Disse Zero tristemente olhando a figura inocente de Yuuki que parecia procurar o calor de seu corpo nu..- O que não daria para ser apenas um ser humano...o que não daria para deixar essa vida parasita miserável –Dizia zero enquanto acariciava o rosto angelical de sua amada...Então sorrindo ao ouvir o nome dele sair dos lábios dela que sonhavam fechou os olhos a abraçando e deixou-se levar pelos sonhos, que a muito tempo o tinham abandonado...

Fora daquele ambiente o baile ainda não estava nem longe de acabar, os vampiros dançavam com suas parceiras humanas acompanhando as músicas lentas e melosas que criava um clima de romance , porém para os vampiros aqueles meros humanos não significavam nada a não ser alimento ...Akatsuki dançava com Ruka e o clima entre ambos havia afastado Aidou de perto de seu primo, este se encontrava exausto já havia dançado com cerca de 40 garotas e podia jurar que se não fugisse dali depressa acabaria atacando alguém ,tamanha a sede que o atacara...Parecia que os tabletes não haviam sido o suficiente para manter sua energia nessa noite, então fugindo de toda a música e todas aquelas humanas se dirigiu para o dormitório da lua...Porém o cheiro de uma presa o fez ficar inquieto, então rumou para onde o cheiro o levava...Então a viu..Ela não era conhecida dele...nunca a vira entre as meninas que se digladiavam por ele...Era bela e seu sangue completamente convidativo...Estava sentada a beira da fonte e parecia querer fugir de tudo aquilo também ....

-Boa noite senhorita...O que a traz a esse lugar???? –Disse Aidou se dirigindo à moça desconhecida

-Nada em particular...Se me der licença- Disse a moça se levantando incomodada com a presença de Aidou

-Você não quer ficar a sós comigo??-Disse Aidou convidativo ..Sedento , porém intrigado

-Por que razão iria querer??? –Disse a moça já se distanciando

-Posso ao menos perguntar seu nome???-Disse Aidou de longe não queria seguir a garota de atitude e acabar com sua vida como planejara fazer...

-Yori....-Disse a garota de cabelos amendoados e voz calma saindo das vistas de Aidou segundos depois

-Interessante... -Disse ele saindo dali rapidamente e indo em direção ao dormitório tomar tabletes, caso contrário realmente poderia assassinar alguém ali....

Após Aidou tomar seus tabletes um ruído o atraiu, parecia ser o som de algo se quebrando...algo sendo atirado então rumou rapidamente ao local de onde se podia ouvir tais sons e se viu na frente da sala do líder de seu dormitório e agora podia ouvir gritos dele que mais pareciam rosnados ...Ele teve medo..medo de entrar e perguntar algo..medo de ser morto...Nunca havia sentido tanto pavor antes então se distanciou lentamente dali sem querer ser percebido...E lá dentro o puro-sangue encontrava-se transtornado, seus olhos estavam com a cor vermelho sangue e quebrava e jogava objetos nas paredes e em todo lugar enquanto rosnava com uma cólera que lhe tomava o corpo...

-ELA É MINHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dizia enquanto quebrava as coisas...a essa altura podia se ouvir os cavalos relincharem e desespero, afinal podiam sentir o perigo eminente –MALDITO...MINHA VONTADE É TE MATAR...VOU TE MATAR...VOU ACABAR COM O QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE VIDA!!!!!!!!-Dizia Kaname em fúria enquanto ouvia o som meloso da música que ainda tocava lá fora...Então num súbito cintilar de seus olhos as luzes do colégio Cross se apagaram e então pôde ouvir o som de gritos e o pânico...

-Não me importo mais com nada..chega de esperar..Se ela não me quer por bem –Disse enquanto pegava um caco de vidro em formato de coração... dilacerando-o até ser pulverizado –Vai ser forçada a ficar comigo ...-Disse sorrindo maligno enquanto via pingos de seu sangue derramarem no assoalho....

-Você será minha...Yuki....

Cantinho das reviews

Isabela 

Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz por você achar meu fic envolvente, mas ainda está começando..por isso aguarde mais surpresas...

obs:quero ler seu fic...ò.ó

Tia juh Thereza

Nem te conto que assisti ao filme...quase morri em todas as cenas...ahahhahaaaa...love Edward!!!

Quanto ao kaname...eu não curto esse personagem, mas não o odeio...Bem , ele é feio e brega ...sei lá gosto de personagens bonitões...fazer o que!?Espero que continue acompanhando e claro tenha gostado desse cap...kissus

Ariah Black

Seus elogios são como uma bomba de adrenalina para mim, eu adoro as coisas que vc escreve , me faz sentir muito feliz!!!!Ah, quero muito conversar no MSN com vc, só que todas as vezes que eu entro você não está...uma pena!!!!Tipo, espero que vc tenha curtido esse cap..vou postar o 7 logo..já está escrito e digitado..bjs..^.~

Nidias

Desculpe a demora...mas meu PC estava queimado e somente agora voltou a vida...desculpe qualquer coisa...bjs!!!Ah...deixe mais reviews ok!!!!

Tama-chan

Também sou a favor da yuki e do zero..ahahhahahha...love them so much...kissus...Deixe reviews..são importantes para mim...

Nathpm

Obrigada por seus elogios...me deixaram extremamente feliz!!!!!!Ah...a demora foi por causa do meu PC queimado e por este 6º cap estar armazenado nele...fiz tudo o que pude para postar...Então espero que goste deste...Outros trarão mais surpresas agradáveis ou não...

Michelle

Espero que você continue lendo...deixe-me mais reviews e sua opinião..são coisas muito importantes para mim..bjs

Sara-chan

Amei conhecer uma leitora tão fofa como você...E para você que adorou essa fic..Mais um cap ..o 6º ..^.^..bjs

Obs: Nos vemos no chat de Vk...beijos...e espero que vc mude de partido..ahahhahahhah

Por favor deixem seus comentários apertando esse botão verde....seus reviews me deixam muito feliz e animada em postar logo...kissus..^.^


	7. Contos de fada

**Contos de fadas **

As luzes de repente acenderam novamente, as garotas antes assustadas com a escuridão repentina acalmaram-se e os alunos da Night Class conscientes de que seu líder estava em mais um de seus ataques de fúria, resolveram permanecer naquele ambiente seguro á voltar para o dormitório e ter o azar de encontrar com Kaname neste estado, então após alguns minutos as músicas recomeçaram e o clima de romantismo de antes reiniciou....porém ao longe se podia ouvir os relinchos desesperados dos cavalos....

Longe dali um casal enamorado dormia ao som daquelas doces melodias, porém Zero com seu sono leve despertou de repente...

-Yuuki...-Disse Zero calmamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua garota –Tenho de ir....Antes de terminar o baile

-Hum...-Yuuki estava sonolenta e tentando decifrar as palavras de Zero- Não vá , quero ficar mais um pouco com você –Disse Yuuki apertando seus braços ao redor de Zero

-Meu amor....meu encanto se quebra á 12h00min noite sabia!?- Disse Zero beijando a ponta do nariz arrebitado de Yuuki - Tenho de descer pela janela para ninguém me descobrir...ou senão seria um escândalo, você sabe que é estritamente proibida a presença de garotos no dormitório feminino ...principalmente se ele estiver nu e tentando resistir à tentação Yuuki...-Disse Zero começando a se levantar ....

-Zero...não resista...-Disse Yuuki segurando Zero pela cintura –Quero passar a noite inteira em seus braços...

-Yuuki...NÃO ME TENTE!!!!!!-Disse Zero enquanto dava um croqui na cabeça de sua namorada

-Se você vai me deixar... -Disse Yuuki vendo Zero começar a se vestir –Quero um beijo...-Disse cruzando os braços emburrada na cama

-Você está me saindo uma bela pervertida- Disse Zero se aproximando para dar um selinho em Yuuki que aproveitando o momento puxou o corpo de Zero aprofundando o beijo, tornando-o faminto e sensual... Bem diferente do que Zero planejara...-Zero...me ame ....outra vez –Dizia Yuuki arfando , enquanto procurava despir Zero que rapidamente escapou de seus braços...

-Yuuki... -Dizia Zero quase em um gemido..-Não quero estragar tudo....Então te vejo amanhã –Disse Zero por fim se apoiando na janela para pular , então pegou uma rosa que enfeitava seu paletó e jogou para Yuuki...e sorrindo pulou de encontro a queda livre pousando em seguida graciosamente no chão...Então ele olhou a janela que dava acesso a sua amada e gritou bem alto...-EU TE AMO YUUKI CROSS!!!!!!!!!!

Yuuki ao ouvir a voz de Zero levantou-se rapidamente e seu ar frustrado se transformou novamente em sonhador, então pegou a rosa e beijou suavemente sorrindo para seu amado que sussurrou para si - Para sempre...

Então rumou para seu dormitório para tentar inutilmente dormir...

Yori voltava calmamente de seu passeio aos arredores do colégio, então pôde ver Zero entrando no dormitório, ele estranhamente sorria com sua roupa de Baile totalmente amassada...

-Que estranho - Disse Yori para si mesma não demorando a chegar ao dormitório feminino, e no caminho pensou no garoto que a azarou na fonte "Aquele playboy da Night Class acha que sou uma qualquer..."Pensou Yori crispando os lábios "Sujeitinho arrogante ...pensou que ia me ganhar com aquelas cantadas baratas...Que idiota" Tentando esquecer o rosto perfeito do garoto entrou no quarto , porém a imagem que viu a assustou ...A cama de Yuuki estava totalmente ao avesso, seus travesseiros jogados e rasgados, a abajur quebrado e os lençóis ou o que sobrara deles cobertos de ...Sangue???? Então Yori ficou pálida e se desesperou... "Onde está Yuuki" –Pensou Yori desesperada não vendo sinal da amiga, e pior ela tinha certeza que a amiga não aparecera no Baile , então saiu do dormitório e pôde ouvir a voz da Yuuki feliz...cantando no banheiro coletivo...

-I´ll be a fool ...for you..i´m sure –Yuuki parecia extremamente feliz , pois cantava e gargalhava ...parecia se lembrar de algo muito bom...Então Yori voltou mais aliviada para o dormitório, "Ela deve ter tido um pesadelo...e esse sangue...Bom ela deve estar naqueles dias ..." Pensou Yori, e como um favor á amiga resolveu arrumar a bagunça , foi então que percebeu algo estranho...

-Uma gravata....-Disse Yori enquanto recolhia a peça masculina ... "E é do..." Yori tapou a boca com as mãos antes que o nome dele pudesse ser pronunciado.

-Yori-chan...- Yori ouvira a voz da amiga atrás de si...e a mesma parecia apavorada- Eu posso explicar tudo...eu..eu...- Então Yori se aproximou de Yuuki e a abraçou...

-Não se preocupe Yuuki...você não precisa explicar nada...você está feliz não é!?- Disse Yori vendo a face chorosa da amiga- Então... é tudo que importa ...-Disse por fim enxugando as gotas que caíram pelo medo passado a poucos minutos...-Então Yuuki...pare de chorar e vamos arrumar essa bagunça antes que as fofoqueiras voltem do Baile ...e diga ao Zero-kun que é melhor lembrar de pegar suas peças de roupa...se na quiser que mais ninguém descubra... –Disse Yori piscando para Yuuki que pegou a peça e com um sorriso se levantou para começar a arrumar a bagunça que estava sua cama...

No dia seguinte o colégio inteiro estava comentando sobre o Baile, principalmente sobre os alunos da Night Class e em especial Aidou, o favorito entre as alunas...

-Ele parecia um Lorde!!!-Dizia uma garota de cabelos longos e castanhos...

-Eu juro que uma hora ele inalou perto de meu pescoço - Gritou uma novata causando discórdia entre as veteranas...

Yori observava tudo àquilo sem interesse, afinal o que elas viam de tão especial naqueles alunos da noite? "Eram todos uns riquinhos mimados" Pensava Yori que prendeu a atenção a chegada de sua amiga e de seu namorado secreto...Zero, porém eles não deixavam pistas de seu namoro, e se não fosse por ontem , talvez ela não descobrisse o que estava evidente, por assim dizer...

-Bom-dia Yori –chan –Disse Yuuki alegremente se sentando ao lado de Yori

-Yuuki...-Sussurrou Zero incomodado pela distância que lhe foi imposta...-Estarei atrás de você –Disse ele com um olhar meloso e um meio sorriso...

-Por que não vai sentar ao lado dele...como de costume Yuuki? –Disse Yori olhando o rosto espantado da amiga

-Mas ...eu sempre sento ao seu lado –Disse Yuuki indignada

-Onde você estava por dois meses Yuuki Cross-Disse Yori sarcástica

-Eu sentei todo esse tempo ao lado dele?-Questionou Yuuki espantada

-No começo a sala inteira só falava nisso... mas depois acharam que vocês tramavam planos para conter as alunas sedentas pelo amor dos Playboys da Night Class- Disse Yori calmamente –Você não percebeu....?-Perguntou incrédula Yori fitando a face estagnada de Yuuki. "Realmente o amor deixa as pessoas avoadas..." Pensou Yori levantando-se para cumprimentar o professor que acabara de entrar na sala de aula...

Fora a pior aula da vida de Yori, todos os momentos Zero ficava acariciando os cabelos de Yuuki, mandando bilhetinhos que arrancavam risinhos da amiga e cochichando na troca de professores... E como estavam nos últimos lugares ninguém percebia , a não ser ela própria , e era conveniente, pois ela já conhecia o segredo de ambos... O clima meloso a estava deixando sem fôlego... Então por obra divina ela ouviu o sinal do intervalo...

-Yori-chan, você quer vir almoçar conosco? –Perguntou Yuuki sorridente

-Não... Prefiro seguir minha rotina desses 2 meses- Disse Yori tentando disfarçar sua angústia

-Que pena amiga... Você vai perder ...hoje o Zero fez o almoço –Disse enquanto descia as escadas com a amiga

-Aposto que sim – "Não ficaria sendo vela nem morta..." Pensou Yori sorrindo falsamente para a amiga que se despedira dela rumando para encontrar seu namorado que já a aguardava em seu lugar secreto... - Eca...mas que meloso..preciso encontrar oxigênio – Disse Yori para si mesma enquanto caminhava tonta pelas flechadas indiretas que levara do cúpido pessoal dos namorados...

Yuuki caminhara apressada se certificando que não era seguida por ninguém, fora assim durante dois meses, e até agora estava se saindo perfeitamente bem... Ao chegar no terraço pôde ver seu amado esperando como sempre...Com seus cabelos prateados sendo bagunçados pelo vento e sua roupa lindamente bagunçada...Ela sentia suas pernas fraquejarem, desde ontem estava assim ao ver a imagem dele..pois instantaneamente se lembrava de tudo que fizeram...e um turbilhão de emoções a fazia se sentir tonta...Mas ignorando esses fatos se aproximou lentamente de Zero, parecia que ele estava cochilando... Então se sentou ao seu lado e o acordou com uma mordida em seu pescoço...

-Yuuki!-Disse zero assustado com o que sentira

-Queria experimentar... -Disse Yuuki mostrando a língua..Zero ignorou o absurdo que sua namorada dissera e mostrou-lhe o Obento que preparara...

-Zero... VOCÊ FEZ SUSHIIIIIII- Gritou Yuuki alegremente quebrando os hashis e se preparando para comer

-Sabia que você ia gostar... -Disse Zero tomando os Hashis da mão de Yuuki e pegando um deles para alimentar sua namorada

-Zero... não tenho 3 anos sabia!? –Disse Yuuki rindo enquanto comia o Sushi ofertado por Zero

-Quero mimar minha namorada hoje... Não posso!?-Disse Zero pegando outro sushi e dirigindo a boca de sua namorada - Senti sua falta hoje... -Disse enquanto via Yuuki abocanhar o Sushi

-Mas estávamos tão perto... -Disse Yuuki se aproximando mais dele

-Nunca o suficiente- Disse ele suspirando –Senti falta do calor de suas mãos... do seu cheiro doce mesclado com o meu....e principalmente –Disse se aproximando de seu pescoço – Do pulsar do seu sangue...-Então Zero lambeu levemente as marcas deixadas pela sua mordida recente, fazendo-as sangrar novamente..

-Zero...-Gemia Yuuki –Não faça isso comigo ...estou sensitiva desde ontem –Disse Yuuki enquanto se aproximava mais de Zero

-Passei a noite em claro Yuuki...arrependido por não ter feito amor com você ...mais e mais vezes- Disse enquanto começava a sugar lentamente o sangue das feridas abertas , passando a língua de forma sensual enquanto deixava seu lado vampírico aflorar...-Você é como uma droga pra mim Yuuki....seu sangue..seu corpo...tudo em você me vicia mais e mais...-Dizia Zero sensualmente no ouvido de sua garota

Yuuki estava começando a ofegar, queria sentir mais o corpo de Zero, seu corpo exigia isso lhe causando pequenos espasmos a cada novo toque dele...

-Zero...Você está me deixando tonta..-Disse Yuuki tentando controlar a vontade de fazer amor ali mesmo

-Yu..ki...-Gemeu Zero saindo do pescoço dela e tomando-lhe a boca num beijo lascivo e que despertara nos dois um impulso incontrolável , porém o soar do sinal os fez conter seus instintos primários e despertar forçadamente do transe ...

-Não vou conseguir agüentar muito mais tempo - Disse Yuuki que tremia sem fôlego pela excitação

-Yuuki... não somos coelhos –Disse Zero enquanto ofegava

Yuuki não pode conter o riso com a justificativa apresentada por Zero enquanto tentava parecer sério, e tentando acalmar os ânimos rumaram para a sala de aula trazendo de volta quase toda a comida...

Yori voltava da biblioteca calmamente com seu livro recém-alugado nas mãos, ela não podia negar que estava se sentindo muito solitária nesses últimos dois meses, afinal Yuuki agora estava com os olhos. aliás o corpo inteiro voltado para Zero...Elas não conversavam mais ...não saiam e muito menos sentavam juntas ...excluindo o dia de hoje...A separação fora de algum modo triste, pois ela era amiga de Yuuki desde de os 7 anos ...e para piorar só possuía como amiga a Yuuki...era a única que não falava 24 horas de como os alunos da Night Class eram lindos...De alguma forma Yori sempre soube que o Zero ia terminar com sua amiga, os dois tinham muita química..mesmo só discutindo um com o outro...mas ela não esperava que fosse tão cedo....Mas por fim pensou que era melhor a solidão a ser um castiçal gigante...Ao chegar na sala pôde ver o casal sentado um ao lado do outro se olhando intensamente ...nem queria imaginar o que se passara no intervalo , mas podia jurar ver nos olhos de ambos o mesmo olhar de animais famintos..Pensando assim sentou-se solitária em sua carteira para mais 3 tempos de aula...

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente para Zero e Yuki que mal podiam esperar para ir á cidade e curtir tudo que um casal de namorados poderia aproveitar, mas com o dinheiro restrito iam ter de escolher entre as mil e uma opções disponíveis...

-Para mim tanto faz Yuuki...escolha você! –Dizia Zero encostado na parede dos corredores na última ronda da semana

-Não Zero , metade do dinheiro é seu...E além do mais no nosso último encontro eu escolhi...-Disse Yuuki enquanto se aproximava de Zero- Se você quer saber ..deveríamos aproveitar que o Diretor vai viajar e aproveitar um momento a sós!!!!-Disse Yuuki manhosa fazendo círculos no peito de zero

-Você está me saindo uma bela pervertida Yuuki...-Disse Zero a abraçando por trás –Você está insaciável....-Disse mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela e causando arrepios na mesma

-Seu corpo é viciante Zero...impossível não querer repetir –Disse Yuuki segurando fortemente os braços de Zero e fechando os olhos –Parece que seu corpo tem um ímã que me atrai...sugando-me a sanidade- Zero nesse momento beijou seu pescoço e mordiscou de leve –Foi então que abriu os olhos e começou a rir das cócegas que zero começara a fazer em sua barriga

-Boba. sou seu objeto então!?-Disse Zero brincalhão - Você só quer meu corpo não é !? Vou te dar de natal um boneco inflável - Disse Zero sentando próximo a uma árvore vendo Yuuki sentar-se ao seu lado...

-Tá bom... Vou colocar o nome dele de AIDOU-SAN - Disse Yuuki mostrando a língua para Zero - Vai ser um sucesso no dormitório feminino - Disse Yuuki sorridente

-Mudei de idéia –Disse Zero puxando Yuuki de supetão ao seu encontro a fazendo cair no colo dele –Não Quero dividir você com ninguém... Sou egoísta ao extremo..-Disse por fim Zero beijando Yuuki possessivamente...

Yori observava a lua cheia que se destacava no céu sem estrelas e da janela do dormitório começou a ler seu livro...

Presas do desejo

Prólogo

Seu nome era Lorde Krist, possuía um olhar solitário, e sedutor, seus cabelos dourados esvoaçavam contra ao vento daquelas noites de lua, ele sempre buscava algo sem nome, algo que preenchesse o vazio de sua alma

Nunca houve sentimentos humanos em seu peito...não os entendia, embora os invejasse...

Sentia sede...a qual nunca era saciada, sentia fome que nunca seria saciada...sentia uma dor dilacerante chamada solidão que há 200 anos nunca fora saciada...

Só encontrava morte ...Ele era a própria morte! O sangue...doce fel rubro lhe calientava a angústia..Sua beleza atraia suas presas...tantas tão inocentes...sua beleza era sua pior arma...mesmo que não a quisesse fora amaldiçoado com um ímã natural para atrair vítimas...porém nenhuma o entendia..nenhuma o enxergava ...Só viam sua beleza que as atraia para a morte...

Essa era sua dor...a sina de ser um vampiro...

Yori fechou o livro na primeira página...

-"Peguei o livro errado ..." Pensou Yori "Vampiros nem sequer existem...não passam de contos de fada" Pensou Yori brava por ter confundido a capa do livro com a leitura que ansiara estar tendo em " o morro dos ventos uivantes"...uma história de romance real ...com pessoas como ela...humanas!!!!!!-Pensando nisso Yori desceu do parapeito da janela e foi se aprofundar no sono que lhe tomava lentamente a consciência...

No dormitório da lua Ichijou tinha uma conversa animada com Aidou e Akatsuki sobre seu novo vício...

-Vocês têm de ler o livro!-Dizia Ichijou tentando convencer os primos a se viciarem em, mas um de seus livros e mangás

-De jeito nenhum Ichijou... -Dizia Aidou –As literaturas humanas á respeito de vampiros são ridículas !Akatsuki você acredita que no manga que esse lunático me emprestou o pobre vampiro tinha de dormir num caixão...-Disse Aidou indignado – Eu...um ser extremamente rico e bonito não poderia dormir em um caixão sujo e nojento..só em pensar nisso me dá calafrios...-Disse Aidou arrancando risos dos dois

-Mas esse livro é bom Aidou...Dá uma visão pessimista sobre ser um vampiro- Disse Ichijou animado...-E o vampiro se apaixona por uma humana

-Pior ainda...Ichijou...você precisa de uma namorada- Disse Aidou enquanto ria –Humanas são umas idiotas ...se iludem com nossa beleza...presas formidáveis...uma pena não poder provar uma gotinha ...–Disse desgostoso...

-Eu quero ler - Disse Akatsuki de repente causando uma careta em Aidou... "este aí está mais desesperado ainda..." Pensou Aidou olhando para o primo

-Na biblioteca tem um disponível-Disse Ichijou feliz por ter conseguido viciar mais uma pessoa

No intervalo os três rumaram para a biblioteca, porém não encontraram nem um exemplar do livro... Ao questionarem a bibliotecária do período noturno ela dissera que o livro fora alugado por uma aluna da Day Class, e após muita insistência da parte de Ichijou ela vira nos arquivos que era uma aluna chamada Yori Wasaba ...

-Que pena... -Disse Ichijou tristemente – A bibliotecária disse que o livro só será devolvido na semana que vem ...-Disse por fim suspirando sendo acompanhado por Akatsuki..

- "Hum...que humana interessante" Pensou Aidou... "Quer dizer que ela gosta de histórias de vampiros...pois vou dar a ela um encontro com um..." Pensou por fim se distanciando de seu primo e de Ichijou e rumando para o dormitório feminino...Estranhamente os monitores estavam se retirando mais cedo nessa semana, então fora muito fácil para Aidou chegar até lá...Então pôde visualizar de longe uma janela aberta...

-Que sorte!!!- Disse Aidou para si mesmo, então com um salto sobre humano entrou no dormitório sem fazer nenhum ruído e não precisou procurar muito para perceber quem era a "curiosa" chamada Yori Wasaba... "A garota que me ignorou..." Pensou Aidou sorrindo malevolamente "Vai ser ainda melhor assustar essa pirralha" Então estalou os dedos usando um de seus poderes para emudecer Yori, e tampou o nariz da mesma o que a fez despertar assustada...

Ao acordar viu um ser belo cuja face não pôde identificar devido à claridade da lua, que dava face sobrenatural a ele ...Ela quis gritar ao perceber a aproximação lenta daquele ser belo, porém percebeu que não podia emitir nenhum som, então viu os olhos dele era vermelhos e cheios de fome ...medo foi o que ela sentiu...mas então algo lhe chamou ainda mais a atenção ele possuía uma coisa mais aterradora ainda....Presas ...e eram muito afiadas... Então viu o rapaz belo se aproximar de sua orelha...ele tinha um cheiro tentador...

-Nunca mais deixe a janela aberta ou vampiros podem vir te morder - Disse Aidou com uma voz extremamente sedutora, ele podia ouvir o coração de Yuuki acelerar... E isso de alguma forma o perturbou...o cheiro dela era muito bom e estava lhe dando sede...Então caminhou até a janela e se foi...e como um passe de mágica Yori recuperou sua voz, mas não gritou como Aidou previra que aconteceria..ela levantou da cama e foi fechar a janela que esquecera aberta com receio de aquele ser com olhos famintos e sedutores voltar ....e Pensou olhando para o livro em sua cabeceira que talvez contos de fada fossem assustadoramente reais...


	8. Descoberta

Descoberta

Os raios fortes da manhã anunciavam o sábado tão aguardado pelos casais enamorados do colégio Cross que embora cedo já se dirigiam apressadamente para cidade e isso incluía Zero e Yuki que decidiram ir a mais um encontro romântico aproveitando a ausência do seu pai adotivo que não percebera ainda que o amor entre eles há muito não era fraternal....

-Yuuki...você já decidiu onde iremos???- Perguntou zero andando calmamente com Yuuki de mãos dadas

-Hum..cinema e sorveteria ...é tudo que podemos pagar...-Disse Yuki tristemente

-Não faz mal...quando chegarmos podemos nos divertir mais...-Disse Zero largando a mão de Yuuki e a trazendo mais próxima de seu corpo...

-Sim...hoje papai estará fora...é uma ótima chance mesmo...-Disse Yuuki vermelha

-Boba...estava falando de jogarmos vídeo –game..mas sua idéia não é ruim...-Disse Zero sorrindo bobo pra sua namorada...

Chegando próximo do cinema se distanciaram ao perceber muitos de seus colegas na fila para comprar ingressos...Afinal seu relacionamento só era conhecimento deles e de Yori , que descobrira por acaso...

-Monitores...????Vocês por aqui... -Disse Kotomi uma das calouras fãs de Aidou que estava acompanhada por um grupo de meninas

-Sim..queremos ver esse filme e rachamos as despesas...-Disse Yuki que começava a se irritar com os olhares das meninas dirigidos a zero ...Os olhares pareciam de cobiça...

-Er...Monitor...Você não quer se sentar conosco???-Disse uma das garotas ...parecia que todas haviam percebido o quanto Zero estava bonito naquele dia...

-Sim...Você pode ser nosso acompanhante hoje...Estamos sozinhas...-Disse uma outra garota se agarrando em um dos braços de Zero...

-HEY....LARGUEM ELE...!!!!!!!!!!-Disse Yuki num impulso pegando o braço de zero e o puxando pra longe da fila...

-Yuki... Mas e o cinema???-Disse Zero achando engraçada a atitude de Yuuki

-ESQUECE TODA ESSA DROGA!!!!!!!!!-Disse Yuuki brava levando Zero para longe da multidão de casais e meninas que se aglomeravam para comprar os ingressos da estréia de um filme modinha qualquer....Mas Yuuki não queria mais nada, só tirar Zero da vista delas...Afinal, todas eram tão bonitas e ele podia trocá-la a qualquer momento...Ela não podia arriscar...

-Yuuki...se acalme...para onde estamos indo???-Disse Zero sendo puxado por Yuuki

-IDIOTA...POR QUE RAZÃO VOCÊ DEIXOU????-gritava Yuuki enquanto se virou para mirar seu namorado...- POR ACASO ESTAVA GOSTANDO????- Dizia enquanto batia no peito dele

-Boba...- Disse Zero abraçando Yuuki de repente....-Não precisa ter crises de ciúmes ...só tenho olhos para você...Quanto tempo você acha que esperei até você me notar???Eu te amo ....nunca se esqueça....-Disse Zero sussurrando em seu ouvido

-Odeio essas garotas oferecidas...Odeio por tocarem você...Odeio não poder gritar que você é meu namorado pra elas...-Disse baixando os olhos...-Por que para todo mundo somos irmãos....Isso é tão injusto...-Disse Yuuki com os olhos marejados

-Yuuki...elas estão atraídas pelo meu cheiro...meu vampiro interior aflorou por completo...sou um imã para atrair presas...sou um monstro ......- Disse Zero acariciando a cabeça de Yuki

-Pare de inventar desculpas Zero...você é o garoto mais bonito da Day Class...As garotas só não pulam em você por que você dá medo na maioria....-Disse Yuuki enxugando as lágrimas que por pouco não escaparam de seus olhos

-Não chore amor...Seus ciúmes são desnecessários....-Disse Zero beijando os olhos dela – Já que você não quer ir no cinema ...Resta sorveteria...-Disse Zero desanimado

- Mas ainda é muito cedo...-Disse Yuuki desanimada –Só viemos cedo para a cidade para conseguir ingressos ....

-Então faremos o que???-Perguntou Zero segurando novamente a mão da namorada

-Vamos voltar para o colégio ...Você fará panquecas doces como pedido de desculpas...Pela traição !!!!!-Disse Yuki virando o rosto

-AAHAHHAHAHAHA....Tá bom senhorita Cross....vou fazer um monte panquecas até você não agüentar mais...-Disse Zero roubando um beijo dela

Então o casal aos risos, saiu abraçado nas ruas da cidade, porém eram observados por alguém que ao ver o beijo de antes não pôde crer em seus olhos....Então resolveu seguir de longe o casal, que parecia muito intimo aos olhos do observador...Enquanto os seguia desconfiado, os via trocarem beijos entre risos, segredos ao pé do ouvido e jurou ver caricias ousadas entre os dois..."Isso é errado!!!" Pensou o observador..."Eles são adolescentes...Como podem fazer um absurdo desses???" Pensava o observador enquanto os via parar próximo a um banco da praça da cidade....Lá ele pôde ver Zero se sentar puxando Yuuki para seu colo e eles trocarem mais beijos e caricias ..."Quase um ato sexual"...Pensou o observador espantado vendo os adolescentes curtirem um ao outro naquela manhã pouco movimentada

-Zero...você está me deixando louca...-Gemeu Yuuki

-Shhh....se você falar mais com essa voz folgosa não poderei me controlar- Gemeu Zero segurando Yuki que estava presa em seu colo, se levantando em seguida a segurando

-Zero..me deixa descer...Não sou criança sabia????-Disse Yuuki enquanto gargalhava

-Assim chegaremos mais rápido em casa- Disse Zero enquanto começava a correr com Yuuki presa em seu colo...

De longe o observador os seguia, incrédulo ainda das atitudes dos dois "Isso vai ser bem divertido..Zero vai se arrepender por ter me escondido algo tão importante assim ..." Pensou o observador finalmente os vendo chegar aos portões do colégio Cross aos beijos ... "E num clima de recém –casados....Vai ser muito mais divertido"

Yuuki e Zero rumavam apressadamente para o prédio do diretor aproveitando a ausência de um público para presenciar seus atos já não tai inocentes..Não trocavam mais palavras, só beijos cada vez mais famintos...

-Hum...Zero...Seu quarto..-Disse Yuuki entre gemidos

-Tanto faz...-Disse Zero tentando abrir a porta do prédio conseguindo finalmente o que queria e seguindo apressado para seu quarto com Yuuki que tinha as pernas abraçando seu tronco e estava distribuindo beijos em todo seu pescoço, pela excitação evidente não percebeu que alguém os seguia...E que esse alguém estava desconcertado com o grau de intimidade da relação de ambos..Antes de deixar se entregar as tentações que os controlava no momento Zero trancou a porta como último ato consciente deixando depois seu instinto tomar conta de suas ações...

O observador adentrou o local mostrando intimidade àquele lugar, e se dirigiu a cozinha abrindo a geladeira, pegando uma cerveja e abrindo sem cerimônias....Procurou ignorar os ruídos vindos dos aposentos, ruídos perturbadores assim por dizer que denunciava o que estava se passando nas exatas 10 da manhã daquele Sábado...Sinceramente o observador estava extremamente desconfortável naquele ambiente, mas ignorando tudo aquilo engoliu seco a cerveja esperando um dos jovens com ansiedade ...

Passadas algumas horas que o observador julgava ser o fim da picada, ele pôde ouvir risos no corredor e uma voz masculina se aproximar do ambiente em que estava então depois de terminar sua 3º cerveja levantou tonto pela situação passada e pôde ver o rapaz antes radiante olhar-lhe espantado e principalmente nervoso ....

-Meeesss...tre....O que você está fazendo aqui???-Indagou Zero em desespero

-Bom-dia Zero...pelo que me parece Yuki e você estão se dando muito bem...-Disse Yagari sarcástico

-Você está aqui...há..há...há quanto tempo ..mes...meste???-Gaguejava Zero nervoso

-Tempo suficiente ...E sua garota não é nada silenciosa posso lhe afirmar....-Afirmou Yagari se aproximando de Zero

-Mestre...eu posso explicar ..eu ..ela..nós ...-Zero não conseguia colocar em palavras ...afinal ele tinha sido pego em flagrante por seu Mestre..quem o conhecia melhor...

-Acho que devo relatar tudo ao idiota do Kaien...o Idiota não deve desconfiar de nada...-Disse Yagari acendendo um cigarro

-Não mestre..Não fale nada...não ainda....-Disse Zero entrando em pânico –Espere um pouco até...

-Até o que...a garota ficar grávida???-Esbravejou Yagari de um vez –Zero...VOCÊ TEM 16 ANOS!!!!-Disse Yagari de uma vez

-Mestre...o Senhor sempre foi como um pai para mim...Eu lhe peço ...Deixe que eu mesmo conte...-Implorou Zero

-Zero..vou lhe dar um prazo..Como seu mestre vou lhe dar um voto de confiança, mas acho bom se apressar...Pelo que eu presenciei hoje....Você puxou realmente ao seu pai...-Disse por fim expelindo a fumaça próximo ao rosto de Zero...

-Obrigado mestre...-Disse Zero por fim

-Mais uma coisa...Arrume seu quarto...Porque ficarei por aqui até Kaien voltar –Disse Yagari sorrindo maliciosamente para Zero –Ou pensou realmente que ia ficar em lua de mel garoto???

-Não Sensei...Vou preparar o café da manhã ...-Disse Zero num suspiro

-Hey...nada disso...Banho antes ....você está fedendo a sexo!!!!-Disse Yagari pegando outra cerveja

-Entendi Mestre...-Disse Zero se dirigindo ao banheiro entre suspiros enquanto pensava nos longos 3 dias em que iria passar sem Yuuki e com seu Mestre instantaneamente....

Yuuki estava acordada enrolada ainda nua na cama de Zero...Esse realmente era o momento mais feliz de sua vida, disso não tinha dúvida nenhuma...Zero a deixava completa...Preenchia totalmente o vazio de suas memórias criando outras....Felizes e inesquecíveis...Nesse momento ela esperava seu príncipe encantado trazer-lhe seu demorado café-da-manhã o qual ela estava aguardava ansiosamente ...A demora estava a deixando curiosa...Afinal zero era cheio de surpresas, mas resolveu não quebrar o encanto e esperar um pouco mais...Foi quando algo a fez pular da cama quase em velocidade sobre-humana e quando percebeu já se encontrava no banheiro de Zero expelindo o nada que a preenchia naquele momento....Quanto mais tentava controlar sua ânsia mais ela parecia vir com força total...Então de repente viu sua vista escurecer e tudo parecer rodar....

Passados alguns minutos Yuuki sentia frio, fora tudo podia sentir, mas percebeu o porquê... Estava nua deitada no chão e não conseguia se lembrar ao certo como e por que fora parar ali, a única coisa que sabia é que estava extremamente faminta e não iria mais esperar por Zero, então entrou na ducha, tomou um banho rápido rindo para si algumas vezes ao se lembrar dos momentos passados com Zero há poucas horas atrás e saiu de lá trajando apenas uma toalha , "afinal que mal faria...ele já viu muito mais que minhas pernas..."Pensou Yuuki sorrindo enquanto seguia para cozinha para encontrar seu amado cozinhando...

-Zero ....Por que você está demorando tanto...ESTOU COM FOMEEEEEEEE!!!!-Esbravejou Yuuki antes de adentrar a cozinha, mas o que viu a fez corar dos pés a cabeça, pois quem ela desejava ver não estava lá...

-Olá garota Cross....Bom dia devo dizer!!!-Disse Yagari sarcástico fumando seu segundo maço de cigarros com uma cara aborrecida

-Yaga....Yagari...sense..sensei...-A vista de Yuuki quase escureceu outra vez, mas ela sentiu dois braços a segurarem fortemente

-Yuuki...Amor.... se vista, daqui a pouco te contarei tudo...-Disse Zero olhando-a docemente

-Zero...Como...Porque????-Indagava Yuuki enquanto olhava confusa para Yagari e Zero

-Uma longa história amor...Se vista ok!!!-Disse Zero empurrando Yuuki para longe das vistas de seu mestre que estava indignado e pronto para iniciar outro sermão a Zero

Yuuki então adentrou dessa vez em seu próprio quarto, vestindo uma de suas habituais vestes, e indo por fim se encontrar com Zero e Yagari na cozinha, que pelos gritos proferidos por Yagari já havia iniciado outra briga....

NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO....

Yori acordara cedo naquele dia, ela decidira que a noite passada tinha se tratado de um sonho louco e desvairado de sua mente, afinal como poderia um dito vampiro escalar uma torre de quatro andares para assustar e seduzir uma garota solteira, virgem e completamente sem nenhuma experiência amorosa como ela??? "Se fosse um vampiro deveria ser o mais trouxa de todos eles.." Pensou ela por fim tentando encerrar o assunto em sua mente, mas não conseguiu deixar o livro de volta na biblioteca ...Afinal nunca fora uma curiosa por coisas sobrenaturais e o único conhecimento sobre vampiros era que eram feios, dormiam em caixões sujos e odiavam alho...

-Bom....Se o senhor vampiro do livro resolver me visitar novamente ...Devo estar preparada não é?!-Disse Yori fazendo pose de determinação para um público nulo do dormitório feminino e iniciando sua leitura como companhia para o resto do dia....

Longe dali...especificamente no prédio pertencente ao Diretor Cross o clima estava muito pesado, Yuki e Zero estavam de frente para Yagari que já tinha dito inúmeros sermões a respeito de moral e dignidade e nenhum parecia ser dirigido a Yuuki especificamente e sim para seu pupilo que ouvia tudo sem reclamar...Porém Yuuki estando farta de ouvir todos aqueles absurdos não pôde mais se conter...

-Yagari –Sensei... Sei que lhe devemos respeito... -Disse Yuuki calmamente- MAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SE METER NAS NOSSAS VIDAS!!!!-Disse por fim Yuuki perdendo o controle

-Yuuki...O mestre tem razão...fomos longe demais...Eu sou o culpado..-Disse Zero tentando acalmar Yuuki que ficava cada vez mais furiosa com a subordinação de Zero

-Olha aqui Sensei..O zero não é meu irmão...ELE É MEU TUDO...menos meu irmão!!!-Dizia Yuki aborrecida – Eu não fui forçada a nada... Eu amo o Zero...e o que fizemos não é errado!!!-Disse por fim Yuuki tentando recuperar o fôlego

-Cross...Você é muito avançada para sua idade não acha???-Disse Yagari ignorando a garota que aos seus ouvidos mais parecia latir algo inaudível

-Ora ..Seu velho estúpido!!!!-Xingou Yuuki revoltada perdendo totalmente o respeito e fazendo Zero começar a massagear as têmporas

-AHAHAHAHAHA...Vejo que minhas imposições te deixaram mau humorada garota...-Disse Yagari enquanto tentava conter o riso – Realmente Zero deve ter te viciado na cama...Muito bem garoto!!!-Disse Yagari soltando à fumaça de cigarro próximo do casal – Agora que tudo foi resolvido... Garota volte ao seu dormitório...-Disse Yagari sério - E Zero...você fica ...quero ficar com meus olhos bem abertos para viajar seus passos..-Disse por fim Yagari

-Mestre..Posso acompanhar Yuuki até o dormitório ? –Perguntou Zero obediente a seu mestre

-Sim...mas só acompanhar ..estarei cronometrando sua volta ...-Esbravejou Yagari vendo o casal sair da cozinha e de longe pôde ouvir a voz ensurdecedora da garota proferir mil palavrões contra ele..- Que boca mais suja essa garota tem...-Disse Yagari por fim tragando o cigarro que acendera a pouco

Zero seguia ao lado de Yuuki ouvindo mil reclamações da mesma, enquanto caminhavam até o dormitório feminino...

-Zero..Você tem que reagir...-Dizia Yuki revoltada- Vai deixar aquele velho ditar o que podemos ou não fazer???

-Desculpe Yuuki... Ele é meu mestre...-Dizia Zero cabisbaixo

-Para o inferno com posições... Vocês não deve nada a ele Zero... -Dizia Yuki tocando o rosto de Zero

-Yuuki..só eu sei como vou fazer pra ficar longe de você...Durante quase 3 meses estivemos juntos todos os dias...Mas a partir de agora...não sei como vou agüentar...-Dizia Zero com pesar em sua voz

-Zero....Eu odeio profundamente seu mestre- Disse Yuuki com fogo nos olhos

-Boba..te amo....No jantar nos veremos novamente...-Disse Zero beijando a testa de Yuuki

-Quero um beijo de verdade...-Disse Yuuki chorosa

-Não Yuuki...se te beijar vou querer mais..como o de costume...Melhor eu ir....Meu tempo com certeza já terminou...-Disse Zero começando a se distanciar

-Te amo...-Disse Yuuki se despedindo de Zero

-Para sempre...-Respondeu Zero se virando finalmente para seguir ao Prédio do Diretor Cross

Yuuki ficou vendo a figura de Zero se distanciar até deixar de ver seu corpo por completo...

-Zero...3 dias inteiros sem você...-Disse Yuuki para si mesma suspirando e adentrando no dormitório feminino que hoje estava vazio por completo...Realmente as meninas tinham ido assistir ao filme que estreará na cidade...-Bom...então serei eu e minha solidão- Disse Yuuki revoltada para os corredores que fizeram um grande eco em retorno...

Chegando ao seu andar especificamente resolver dormir por falta do que fazer, mas ao perceber melhor viu sua melhor amiga concentrada em um livro perto da janela e esta parecia tão concentrada que nem ao menos pôde notar sua presença....

-Yori-chan- Disse Yuuki próxima à garota

-AHHHHHHH....-Gritou assustada Yori que quase caiu da cadeira próxima a janela –Yuuki ...Droga que susto!!!!-Disse a garota tentando se recuperar do susto

-ahahahahahahahaha- Yuuki tentou segurar, mas a situação passada fora engraçada o suficiente para amenizar a raiva que estava sentindo por toda a situação passada

-HÁ HÁ HÁ...muito engraçado...Mas a senhorita kiryuu .... Você não deveria estar com o maridão agora na cidade????- Disse Yori sarcástica

-Yori...me desculpe..-Disse Yuuki arrependida por rir da amiga –Mas eu não verei Zero até o Diretor voltar...-Disse Yuuki cabisbaixa

-Vocês brigaram???-Perguntou Yori preocupada

-Não...Mas hoje aconteceu tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo...-Disse Yuuki começando a explicar toda história para Yori que ouviu silenciosamente tudo – E foi isso...-Disse Yuuki por fim terminando seu discurso

-Bom amiga...Tenho duas noticias para você a primeira...Você está completamente apaixonada pelo Zero e em segundo...seus ciúmes vão te matar....-Disse Yori por fim

-E você não vai falar nada sobre o velho esclerosado???-Perguntou Yuuki revoltada

-Bom... Sobre ele... Só o que posso dizer é ...que péssimo sogro você tem!!!-Disse Yori começando a rir...sendo seguida logo depois de Yuuki que começava a ficar mais feliz por ter a companhia da amiga...

Longe dali a Night Class estava dormindo...exceto por um enigmático ser aloirado que tinha olhos muito travessos enquanto lia o livro que Ichijou acabara arranjando para Akatsuki...Bom, a verdade era que Akatsuki não lera uma página do livro, mas Aidou devorava cada página do livro, meio num tom de deboche e curiosidade " afinal porquê raios esses autores humanos achavam a vida de um vampiro tão estranha??? " Perguntava-se a toda hora Aidou

-Ora...somos seres lindos...o bastante para atrair presas saborosas...e nada mais... o resto é pura loucura??? –Dizia Aidou com um ouvinte inexistente – Viver em depressão???Isso é idiotice.. Porque um ser belo e rico como eu cercado de mulheres iria ser infeliz???-Dizia Aidou entre risadas

-Hey..Ser encalhado..cale a boca ...-Disse Akatsuki estressado – Estou tentando dormir..e você deveria fazer o mesmo –Disse Akatsuki em tom de ameaça

-Encalhado eu???Quem recebeu mais chocolates nos dias dos namorados???-Indagava Aidou ao primo aborrecido

-Quem se importa...Todas as vampiras te acham um babaca..as únicas que te acham o máximo são aquelas pobres humanas...-Disse Akatsuki tentando lutar contra o sono

-Elas são todas umas idiotas..não reconhecem minha perfeição...-Disse Aidou aborrecido

-Sim senhor perfeito... Cala a boca..Senão sua cara perfeita vai ser deformada- Disse Akatsuki perdendo a paciência

-Por isso você está encalhado... Wild Sama- Disse Aidou debochando Akatsuki

-Se falar mais alguma coisa eu quebro sua cara... -Disse Akatsuki se levantando

-Ok..-Disse por fim Aidou fechando os olhos para finalmente dormir

Naquele mesmo prédio Kaname estava acordado.. Na verdade havia dias que não comia ou dormia, estava ficando louco..Afinal já sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo entre Yuuki e Zero e não iria mais esperar...Hoje exatamente 12:00 iria agir...e se ela não viesse com ele por bem..seria por mal...e seria Adeus colégio Cross...porque dali para frente...ela seria somente dele....

Cantinho das reviews

Lekinho : Também amo o casal zero e yuki...Espero que vc continue lendo...bjs

Ariah : Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Amo seus reviews..que bom que vc achou perfeito fico muito feliz com isso....Yuuki é pervertida mesmo..mas quem não seria com um zero do lado????ahahahahahhahaha...bjs

Nidias: Poxa ...uma fã..*.* olhinhos brilhando...Fico extremamente feliz com isso...espero que continue acompanhando..bjsss

Tia juh Thereza: Fico muito feliz que tenha aprovado meu casal fofo..Aidou e Yori...amo meu aidou...*.*....Ahhhhhhhh...logo as coisas não ficarão mais melosas..bjs

Charlotte-chan: Fique atenta...sempre postarei mais caps..agora será mais rápido..ESTOU DE FÉRIAS!!!!UHOLLLLLLLLLLLL...pois é que bom que vc está gostando..continue acompanhando e deixando reviews é muito importante para mim...bjs

Tek4: Então ....sabe Shiki e rima já são um casal pra mim...não precisam ser trabalhados, mas quem sabe eu faça um one-shot...Nada impede...^.^....Ah..quanto ao lado pervo do meu zero e yuki..sabe como é..cansei de ver toda a tensão do mangá e quis extravasar haaaahaaahaahaa....então que bom que gostou do hentai...foi difícil fazer ...então continue acompanhando e deixando reviews...bjssss

Ella: Que bom que vc gostou da minha...é um sentimento mútuo..^.^..espero que tenha gostado desse cap...e continue acompanhando e deixando reviews...bjssss

Gente quero pedir uma coisa... Não quero ser chata nem nada do tipo, mas poxa, acompanho o trafego de pessoas que lêem esse fic...Tem gente de outros países....fico tão feliz, mas poxa deixa eu conhecer vcs...eu ficaria muito feliz com seus reviews...Então caso não seja pedir muito ..façam essa aprendiz de autora feliz e apertem o botãozinho verde...comentando sobre o que acharam e o que esperam...Bjs

Obrigada

Arigatou

Thank you

Gracias


	9. Eclipse

**Gente...onegai baixem a música How you remind me do Nickelback...Ela fará parte desse cap...bjs!!!!!!!**

**Eclipse**

Entardecia lentamente naquele dia como se o tempo atrasasse o inicio de novas mudanças .... Mas nem sempre mudanças eram sinônimo de boas novas...

Naquela tarde embora nervoso e tendo de lidar com um novo obstáculo em seu relacionamento...Zero estava seguro de si...E apesar das ironias e caprichos de seu Mestre, ele permanecia firme contra todas as duras palavras, pois sabia que não apenas luxúria ou prazer haviam-no levado a tal situação passada naquele dia...O que os unia era algo além do amor... Ele estava disposto a qualquer imposição do Diretor... Afinal o que se poderia esperar de tão grave????

-"Casar"- Sussurrava Zero a si mesmo esboçando um sorriso..._"Não seria nenhum sacrifício...Seria meu maior prazer..iniciar minha família....minha própria família ..." Pensava Zero sorrindo visualizando crianças e Yuuki ao seu lado...Isso era a felicidade mais plena que ele poderia esperar...Depois de uma vida repleta de infortúnios e a certeza de uma morte breve... Um futuro seria um sonho quase utópico... "Mas porque não almejar..???" E foi com esse tipo de pensamento que Zero começou a preparar o jantar...Que como de costume nos últimos três meses seria só para ela...Tudo dedicado a mulher de sua vida...

No dormitório feminino Yuki estava dormindo tranquilamente, enquanto Yori lia seu livro com muito interesse... Foi então que Yuuki levantou desesperada da cama num salto quase sobre humano assustando Yori que mal pôde perguntar alguma coisa, pois Yuki já não estava mais lá... De alguma maneira sua amiga percorrera o enorme corredor em poucos segundos indo parar no banheiro...

-Yuuki... -Disse Yori ainda assustada –Você..está bem??? –Disse Yori do lado de fora do banheiro que estava trancado

Yori não ouvia respostas apenas Yuuki forçando todo seu corpo em um tossir frenético e torturante... Yori não sabia o que fazer para ajudar..

-Yuuki. você trancou o banheiro....Você está passando mal??-Perguntou Yori preocupada – Quer que eu chame o Zero??-Indagou Yori

-Não!!!!!-Disse Yuki firme... Tentando evitar que sua voz mostrasse o quanto seu corpo estava sofrendo - Não chame o zero...ele ...não pode me ver assim –Disse Yuuki envergonhada

-Yuuki...Se o zero for um idiota como você está fazendo ele parecer...Melhor deixá-lo..!!!-Disse Yori firme - Se ele tiver nojo de você porque você está passando mal..ele não é digno de você!!!-Disse Yori brava ouvindo Yuuki provocar algo...o som era completamente angustiante

-Ele tem preocupações o bastante Yori..Ele vai acabar se culpando se me vir nesse estado...-Disse Yuuki com a voz fraca

-Então abra a porta...para que eu te ajude!!!!!!!-Disse Yori autoritária – Deixe de se fingir de forte Yuuki...Você é minha melhor amiga...Me deixe te ajudar...Abra a porta!!!-Disse Yori começando a se preocupar por não ouvir nenhum som

CLICK

Foi o que Yori ouviu, para então abrir a porta e visualizar uma Yuuki abatida e fraca...Sua aparência tinha mudado drasticamente passados poucos segundos...Como isso poderia ser possível??? Então Yori se aproximou da amiga a ajudando a seguir até o quarto novamente para que a mesma pudesse descansar....

Poucas horas se passaram, mas já era hora do jantar, Zero não pôde sair do prédio do Diretor por ordens de Yagari Sensei que estava se vingando secretamente de Zero por detrás de toda aquela máscara de autoritarismo..Afinal ele se sentia um pai substituto para Zero, e seu pupilo escondera segredos que antes lhe eram relatados constantemente.. Segredos desconhecidos a ele como primeiro amor... Nunca foram relatados... Ele descobrira zero na segunda etapa de segredos.."Quando um garoto descobre o prazer que o sexo oposto pode proporcionar" Pensou Yagari vendo a cara aborrecida de Zero arrumando a mesa de jantar ..."Eu nem ao menos tive a oportunidade de lhe ensinar como deixar uma garota louca na cama...." Pensava Yagari enquanto soltava à fumaça do cigarro "E nem noções de como não cair no golpe da barriga...."Pensou Yagari rindo ironicamente enquanto tomava cerveja "Mas neste ponto Zero não escolheu uma pistoleira qualquer..." E pensando assim levantou e bagunçou o cabelo de seu aprendiz que ficava hora após hora mais confuso sobre as atitudes de seu Mestre..

Passados exatos 30 minutos e percebendo que Yuuki não aparecera Zero resolveu ir ao encontro dela... Mesmo desobedecendo às ordens de seu Mestre...Porém em menos da metade do caminho encontrou um semblante familiar...

-Yori ...O que faz aqui???-Indagou zero surpreso

-Vim te encontrar a pedido de Yuuki...Ela disse que iria dormir um pouco ...E que eu fosse buscar um prato de comida para que ela pudesse comer mais tarde...-Mentiu Yori conforme as instruções de Yuuki

-Ela está com Raiva dele não está???- Suspirou Zero...

-Ele quem???-Indagou Yori curiosa

-Meu mestre...-Suspirou Zero novamente

-Ah...ele!!!-Yori já havia até se esquecido desse pequeno problema comparado ao sofrimento da amiga

-Bom ...Que tal você vir jantar conosco e depois trazermos um prato para Yuuki...vou dar um beijo de boa noite na minha Bela Adormecida...-Disse Zero –Espero entrar sem escândalos –Suspirou Zero enquanto retornava ao prédio do Diretor com Yori

- Não se preocupe Príncipe encantado- Ironizou Yori –Hoje as meninas do 4º andar vão acampar-Disse Yori despreocupada

-Hum..e porque você não foi com elas ???-Perguntou Zero curioso

-Digamos que falar dos alunos da Night Class não seja meu tópico favorito – Disse Yori aborrecida – E não curtiria fazer vigília num campo abandonado porque alguém supôs que viu Wild Senpai ou sei lá quem tomar banho ali- Disse Yori brava arrancando risos de Zero que caminhou ao lado da garota cheia de atitude sem parar de rir com seus comentários ácidos a respeito dos Playboys exibidos e canalhas da Night Class

Yuuki estava sozinha no dormitório feminino, seu sono era agitado e seus sonhos lhe angustiavam....

Ela corria num labirinto escuro ...Ela podia ver a luz no fim do labirinto, porém quanto mais corria..mais longe a luz ficava...

-Mamãe...-A voz doce de uma criança a chamava

-Mamãe...Ele não me quer- Dizia voz de outra criança

-Quem é ..Quem são vocês???-Indagava Yuuki enquanto corria, porém a escuridão pareceu criar vida e apagar a luz que Yuuki teimava em conseguir alcançar

-Não ..mamãe...Quero viver mamãe....-dizia uma das vozes

-Quero a luz....-Dizia Yuki enquanto tentava sair da escuridão

-Mamãe...sangue..Mamãe ..fome- Chorava uma criança

- Quem são vocês ..onde está sua mãe???-Indagava Yuki sendo consumida pela escuridão quando sentiu as trevas a puxarem por completo e acordou num salto suando frio....

-Yuuki...-Disse uma voz conhecida a Yuuki, então ela estudou melhor se a voz não era mais uma de suas alucinações

-Kaname...Senpai- Sussurrou Yuuki tentando visualizar a figura de Kaname que devido à escuridão estava impossível de se ver

-Não me chame assim...-Ao ouvir isso Yuuki sentiu muita dor em seu braço

-Senpai...Não sinto seu toque apenas dor...-Disse Yuuki começando a tremer

-Medo...Do que você tem medo Yuuki???-Yuuki sentiu um roçar de lábios em seu pescoço ..mas não podia ver Kaname tudo parecia uma alucinação ..um jogo de sua mente ..um jogo mortal que lhe sugava a sanidade

-Você tem medo da morte???- Perguntou a voz de Kaname sensualmente próxima ao ouvido de Yuuki

-NÃO!!!-Disse Yuuki firme

-Então ...Se não teme a sua...Teme a daquele caçador imbecil???-Perguntou Kaname maliciosamente próximo de Yuuki que tremeu ao ouvir o nome de Zero ser pronunciado por Kaname

-Pelas batidas do seu coração ..devo pensar que sim ...- Disse Kaname satisfeito

-Kaname..Senpai...Eu não entendo –Disse Yuuki sentindo uma dor alucinante em seu braço agora

-CALADA!!!!!!!!!!!-Disse Kaname envolto nas sombras – O que te fez pensar que poderia me trair????O que te fez pensar que poderia agir como uma prostituta qualquer???- Disse Kaname finalmente aparecendo na frente de Yuuki e lhe causando um pavor nunca sentindo por seu corpo antes...Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e sua face...demoníaca

-Trair???Do que está falando???-Indagava Yuuki

-Yuuki...Você me pertence...ou não havia deixado bastante claro ainda???-Disse Kaname passando a língua no rosto dela...Quando Yuuki tentou reagir seu corpo havia perdido os movimentos

-TSC..TSC..TSC...Você é só uma humana inútil agora..Se quisesse te manteria como escrava de sangue assim...-Disse Kaname malicioso- Mas não quero uma boneca entende????-Disse Kaname para Yuuki que começava a soltar as primeiras lágrimas...

-Oh meu amor..Não chore ainda não te contei as noticias –Disse Kaname encostando a cabeça do ventre de Yuuki que permanecia imóvel como uma boneca

-VOCÊ ESPERA DOIS BASTARDOS DAQUELE MERDA!!!!-Disse Kaname agressivo se descontrolando e jogando Yuuki contra a parede que por uma força milagrosa conseguiu proteger o ventre do choque contra a parede e começava a soluçar de dor

-Oh meu amor ...me desculpe...-Dizia Kaname cínico indo carregar Yuuki de volta para a cama –Perdoe-me afinal como posso lidar com a traição de minha única noiva????É duro para um homem sabe....-Disse Kaname malicioso -Resistir..a um sangue doce como o seu ...-Disse Kaname lambendo agora o pescoço de Yuuki

-Quem sabe se te fizesse vampira novamente....Você esqueceria esse passado sujo –Disse Kaname enquanto acariciava Yuuki que soluçava incontrolavelmente sem poder falar ou se proteger contra Kaname que estava em surto

-Deixa eu te contar um segredo –Disse Kaname se aproximando do ouvido de Yuuki- Você não é humana....-Sussurrou Kaname virando para olhar os olhos assustados de Yuuki

-Sim amor...Surpresa????-Disse enquanto aproximava um dos dedos do pescoço dela a fazendo tremer de medo -E você me saiu uma vampira vagabunda e imunda que se deita com qualquer classe E...-Disse Kaname arranhando o pescoço de Yuuki e fazendo um corte logo depois provando o gosto do sangue...

-Hum..Que doçura –Disse Kaname cínico -Seu sangue tem um gosto amargo..Típico da MALDITA CLASSE HUNTER!!!!!!-Disse Kaname batendo Yuuki no rosto que chorava enquanto tentava emitir sons...sem sucesso pelo poder emitido por Kaname

-E se eu mudar esse acidente???-Disse Kaname iluminado por uma idéia doentia - Claro... Se eu te morder ...Eu mato esses fetos com meu veneno...-Disse Kaname enquanto tocava o ventre de Yuki- Uma gota e Adeus!!!

Nessa Hora Yuuki recuperou os sentidos e a voz...

-FIQUE LONGE DOS MEUS FILHOS....MOSNTRO!!!!!-Gritou Yuuki com todas as forças se afastando de Kaname

-TSC TSC TSC ...Como você recuperou os sentidos ???Realmente o poder desse maldito infiltrou em você...-Disse Kaname bravo pela ousadia da garota

-Saiba que em um estalar de dedos posso acabar com seu amado zero e te deixar oca sem esses bastardinhos infelizes!!!-Disse Kaname

-Monstro ...EU TE ODEIO...-Disse Yuuki tentando falar enquanto os soluços pareciam vir como uma convulsão

-Ódio???AAHAHAHAHAHA- Gargalhava Kaname doentio –Você não sabe o que é ódio...Ódio é sentir todos os dias o odor dele em você..ódio é ver vocês dois transarem como animais e ter de suportar calado..ódio é ver você ficar grávida desse imundo classe E e não poder esmagar esses trastes com minhas próprias mãos...ÓDIO É VER VOCÊ DEFENDER ESSE MERDA E ESSES IMPUROS CONTRA MIM..QUE SOU SEU NOIVO!!!!-Gritou Kaname quebrando todos os vidros

-ME MATA!!!!-Disse Yuki segurando os braços do puro sangue

-Matar você..???-Indagou Kaname sorrindo enquanto acariciava o rosto de Yuuki - NÃO QUERIDA VOU MATAR ZERO...-Vociferou Kaname em fúria

-Não...ele não...-Disse Yuuki soluçando...-Eu faço qualquer coisa...o que você quiser..Mas não o machuque- Implorou Yuuki caindo de joelho soluçando incontrolavelmente aos pés do puro-sangue

- Meu amor...Não precisa ficar de joelhos...Só é fazer me obedecer que deixo o desgraçado vivo- Disse Kaname forçando um beijo em Yuuki que virou o rosto

-O que você quer????- Indagou Yuuki friamente

-Quero o que é meu por direito..VOCÊ!!!!-Disse Kaname furioso- Se concordar partiremos 12:00 daqui ....E se não ...-Pausou Kaname maliciosamente

- Se não concordar você o mata...e meus filhos certo???- Disse Yuki sorrindo tristemente enquanto acariciava seu ventre

-Vejo que você me entendeu bem ....Agora se despeça dele se quiser...Mas não tente me enganar ou fugir..ou mato todos nessa escola entendeu???-Disse Kaname maligno

-Entendi...Vou fazer tudo que me mandar...Não machuque meus filhos ou zero..é tudo que peço....-Implorou Yuuki caindo de joelhos coberta com sangue de seu pescoço

-Assim o farei...-Disse Kaname sumindo pela janela deixando Yuuki sozinha..E quando esta notou a distância do puro-sangue começou a chorar e soluçar descontrolavelmente

-ZEROOOOOOOOOOO.....-Gritava Yuuki enquanto apertava seu ventre –NÃO QUERO TE DEIXAR...ALGUÉM ME SALVE ..EU IMPLORO.....-Dizia ela entre lágrimas a emoção era tão forte que ela acabou provocando novamente dessa vez no quarto..sem se importar com nada....Afinal seu mundo estava desmoronando como um castelo de cartas...e ela não podia fazer nada para montá-lo de volta ..porque a carta felicidade havia sido roubada por um demônio...

Zero voltava com Yori calmamente ao dormitório feminino..Levava um vasilhame com tudo que tinha feito e vários doces que tinha preparado para ela....

-Nossa Zero..Seu mestre é um saco!!!-Disse Yori suspirando

-Me desculpe pelo vexame Yori- Disse Zero sem graça

Flash Back...

Zero adentrou calmamente a cozinha junto com Yori, causando uma onda de indignação em Yagari

-Zero...Seu pivete imoral –Disse Yagari quase cuspindo a cerveja em Zero –Você tem duas namoradas????

-Mestre....-Suspirou Zero – Pare de beber por hoje

-Olha aqui Sensei... Só sou amiga de Yuuki....-Disse Yori brava

-Amiga nada...Pensa que sou trouxa!!!!-Rebateu Yagari

-Mestre... Venha vou te levar para o quarto...Você acabou com todas as cervejas do Diretor...-Disse Zero emburrado

-Calado...-Disse Yagari ofendido – Vou contar tudo pro idiota do Kaien..Velho estúpido –Disse Yagari entre soluços

-Olhe Yagari ..você não pode me ofender –Disse Yori indignada mas antes que pudesse continuar Yagari desmaiou em cima da mesa sendo carregado em seguida por Zero...

-Desculpe o vexame Yori....Ele é cabeça dura pra algumas coisas- Disse Zero sem jeito –Por favor sente-se e se sirva.. Volto em poucos instantes pra te acompanhar... -Disse Zero dobrando o corredor com Yagari apoiado nos braços

-"Que inveja da Yuuki"-Pensou Yori ao perceber melhor Zero...

Fim do Flash Back

-Me desculpe novamente Yori – Disse Zero envergonhado

-Não se preocupe... -Disse Yori meio encabulada, porém balançou a cabeça de repente "Não posso achar o namorado da minha melhor amiga atraente..." Pensou Yori desviando de Zero....

Foi então que eles viram alguém familiar....Uma silhueta frágil sentada em um dos inúmeros bancos do colégio Cross....

-Yuuki ...-Sussurrou Zero esboçando um sorriso indo na direção de sua amada

-Yori....-Disse Yuki ao ver a amiga se aproximar com Zero ...-Por favor leve o que Zero tem nas mãos para o quarto...Preciso falar com ele...-Disse Yuuki séria

-Tudo bem Yuuki..Até amanhã Zero..-Disse Yori se despedindo pegando as coisas das mãos de Zero

-Até Yori ...-Disse Zero vendo a garota se distanciar...Mirando dessa vez sua namorada que estava pálida –Yuuki...você está pálida ..o que aconteceu???- Perguntou Zero pegando levemente o rosto de Yuuki, que fechou os olhos com seu toque...

-Zero...Me beije...-Disse Yuki com tom de súplica em sua voz...

-Yuuki..Mas por quê ???-Indagou Zero vendo Yuuki soltar pequenas lágrimas

-Não importa...Me beije ...Eu te peço – Então Yuuki sentiu Zero beijá-la suavemente, porém ela aprofundou o beijo faminta ...e quanto mais eles se beijavam mais ela chorava ao ponto de soluçar..

-Yuuki...O que é isso ???-Indagou Zero quebrando o beijo e esperando respostas...

-Zero...Vamos terminar...-Disse Yuuki virando o rosto

-O que?? Mas que absurdo é esse???- Perguntou Zero sem entender

-Eu odeio você..- Disse Yuuki soluçando enquanto dizia tais palavras –Eu só te usei... Tive pena de você .. E resolvi ter alguns momentos de prazer enquanto você não morria – Disse Yuuki escondendo a dor que sentia...E ao dizer isso sentiu um pequeno impacto no seu ventre...O que fez suas lágrimas correrem ainda mais

-AAHAHAHAHA...É mentira não é !?-Disse Zero sem acreditar - Pare de bancar a engraçadinha hoje Yuuki..-Disse Zero pegando de leve no braço dela...Foi então que sentiu um tapa

-NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM...MONSTRO !!!-Gritou Yuuki - Eu tenho nojo de você...Você é um parasita...-Disse Yuuki por fim conseguindo atingir Zero

**Never made it as a wise man**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing'**

**Tired of living' like a blind man**

**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling'**

**Nunca vivi como um homem sábio**

**Eu não poderia evitar que um pobre homem roubasse**

**Cansado de viver como um homem cego**

**Cansado de procurar sentidos nos sentimentos**

Zero não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo... Logo agora que em sua vida havia sentido..Havia sonhos..Havia amor....Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos ..mas ele evitava derramá-las

-Não..Yuuki ..-Dizia Zero pegando Yuuki pelos braços – Não me deixe... – Dizia Zero olhando-a nos olhos ele percebia que lá havia dor...

-Me solte...Você é um idiota por ter acreditado nessa brincadeira idiota que passamos..- Disse Yuuki friamente –Como eu poderia amar um Classe E imundo???

**And this is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me of what I really am**

**This is how you remind me of what I really am**

**Isto é como você me lembra**

**De quem eu realmente sou**

**Isto é como você me lembra **

**De quem eu realmente sou**

-Yuuki... Por quê???- Perguntava Zero esperando uma resposta ..um sinal de que tudo ali era mentira

-Você ainda acha que estou mentindo..Quer saber o porquê de tudo ...-Dizia Yuuki tentando pensar no bem de seus filhos e do próprio Zero – EU ESPERO UM PURO-SANGUE EM MEU VENTRE!!!!!

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking'**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down**

**Been to the bottom of every bottle**

**These five words in my head**

**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**

**Não é como você pedir desculpa**

**Estava esperando uma história diferente**

**Agora estou enganado **

**A entregar-lhe um coração quebrado**

**Eu estive errado, estive pra baixo**

**Estive no fundo de cada frasco**

**Cinco palavras em minha cabeça**

**Gritando:nós ainda estamos nos divertindo?**

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!!!!-Disse Zero agarrando o corpo de Yuki – Eu te amo...AMO!!!

-Mas eu não ... Me deixe ... Me esqueça.. -Disse Yuki tentando se livrar dos braços de zero embora quisesse permanecer ali para sempre

-Nunca...Meu amor por você é tudo que me mantém vivo...- Disse Zero em lágrimas lutando para mantê-la em seus braços

-Zero..Você se aproveitou do meu sangue...teve prazer com meu corpo...Isso não foi o suficiente???-Dizia Yuuki tentando não chorar

-Quero seu coração e sua alma unidos a minha... Não me importo em amar por nós dois..Não me importo se você me odiar e rir de mim..Não importo se tiver de criar essa criança como minha...Meu amor por você supera essas coisas terrenas...-Dizia Zero olhando nos olhos de Yuuki

-"Zero..não torne as coisas piores do que já estão" Pensava Yuki sentindo os impulsos em seu ventre aumentarem como se fossem súplicas de seus filhos para seu pai ouvir que tantas palavras não passavam de mentira

**It's**** not like you didn't know that**

**I said I love you and I swear I still do**

**And it must have been so bad**

**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

**And this is how, you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**This is how, you remind me**

**Of. what I really am**

**Não é como se você não soubesse disso**

**Eu disse que te amo e juro que amo**

**Isso deve estar sendo muito mal**

**Porque viver comigo deve ter **

**Quase te matado**

**Isto é como você me lembra de quem**

**Eu realmente sou**

**Isto é como você me lembra de quem **

**Eu realmente sou**

- Zero eu..AMO O KANAME –Disse Yuuki tentando se livrar de Zero ela não podia mais suportar tanta dor...

-Yuuki...não me deixe...-Dizia Zero tentando pegar sua mão foi quando sentiu uma dor profunda e intensa logo após ouvir um tiro disparado

-Yuuki..Porque???-Indagava Zero vendo o sangue escorrer em sua perna ....após o tiro disparado por Yuuki

-Nunca mais toque em mim seu vampiro sujo...Eu te usei ao meu bel prazer....Nunca mais espero ver sua cara imunda outra vez- Dizia Yuuki contendo as lágrimas e a vontade imensa de atirar na própria cabeça "Pense nos bebês..." Dizia Yuuki como um mantra e assim seguiu para longe de zero ouvindo ele chamá-la e proferir palavras de amor em vão

-O que mais queria agora era seu ódio ....Suas palavras de amor estraçalharam meu coração –Dizia Yuuki ao vento enquanto seguia para o dormitório da lua onde Kaname esperava para que juntos pudessem seguir rumo a uma nova vida..Onde o primeiro eclipse da vida de Yuuki havia iniciado ...

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For**** handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And**** I've been wrong, I've been down,**

**Been**** to the bottom of every bottle**

**These**** five words in my head**

**Scream**** "are we having fun yet?"**

**Não é como pedir desculpa**

**Estava esperando uma história diferente**

**Agora estou enganado**

**A entregar-lhe um coração quebrado**

**Eu estive errado, estive pra baixo**

**Estive no fundo de cada frasco**

**Cinco palavras em minha cabeça**

**Gritando: nós ainda estamos nos divertindo?**

Ao longe Yuuki ainda podia ouvir Zero gritar as doces palavras com um grito rouco...

-EU TE AMO...

Então Yuuki que começava a derramar as lágrimas contidas com tanto esforço pôde completar a frase que ela costumava recitar para ele...Pela última vez...

-Para sempre...

Cantinho das Reviews

Ella-Reaven : O Yagari-sensei foi realmente odiado por todos...mas não ache que ele é um vilão..afinal , isso é uma atitude de um pai ciumento louco pelo pupulo!!!^.^..Espero que continue acompanhando..bjs

Greeg: Eu adoro seus coments..me fazem feliz..Por isso quero REVIEW SEMPRE..Ò.Ò...bjs!!!

Paloma: Que bom que você gostou.,..Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando reviews ..por que isso me faz muito feliz!!!

Celes: Mais um capítulo para vc..Reviews ..POR FAVOR!!!

Verônica: Que bom que vc ama essa fic..fico feliz, mas vou te cobrar esse post bemmmm grande..bjs!!!

Andressa: Obrigado por ser minha fã nº 1..obrigada e quando vier por aqui..deixe um review sobre o que achou do capítulo..obrigada!!!Bjss

Apertem o botãozinho verde e deixem reviews fazendo essa pseudo-autora feliz!!!Bjsss a todo e Feliz Ano Novo!!!


	10. Dois mundos

Hello mina-san ..^.^ ...nossa que capítulo mais demorado ...quase não sai AAHAAHAAHAAHHHAA....mas tenho explicações, estou muitoooooooo viciada no dorama que me vicia em qualquer versão HANA YORI DANGO...e a versão coreana é muito perfeita...estive aérea muito tempo..é triste vida de Otaku...U.U....Enfim essa música é da **Carly Simon**....o nome é **you´re my sunshine**...no youtube vcs podem baixar ela inteira..é linda e super triste...vale a pena baixar e ver...por que ela diz bastante a respeito dos sentimentos da yuuki em relação ao zero e os bebês...^.^... obrigada pelas visitinhas... fico feliz e por favor muitosssssss reviews... eu preciso de estimulo para o próximo senão vou demorar muito pra postar...acreditem eu quando me vicio é impossível desgrudar do vicio...U.U

Vampire Knight não me pertence...senão a história seria bemmmmm diferente..uhuhuhuhuh

Dois mundos

Yuuki se dirigia para o dormitório da Night Class, seu coração em frangalhos e seu corpo totalmente anestesiado... Como se tudo aquilo fosse parte de um pesadelo terrível e que ela logo poderia despertar ao lado de Zero, acariciar seus lindos cabelos prateados e inalar o doce aroma de sua pele... Só de pensar nele seu coração apertava e mais lágrimas caiam... Ao chegar ao portão foi recebida pelos subordinados de Kaname que nada sabiam a respeito daquela noite. Apenas sentiam o cheiro doce de sangue de Yuki que ainda manchava suas roupas...

Longe dali Zero ainda ajoelhado mal podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Seu rosto manchado por lágrimas que não paravam de cair eram a única prova que sua pouca felicidade cessara e a sede queimando em sua garganta mostrava a realidade que teria de enfrentar... E dessa vez sozinho... Foi quando sentiu um toque quente que fez sua garganta arder mais...

-Zero-kun - Disse Yori assustada com a cena que estava presenciando

-Yori... –Disse Zero tentando conter a sede- Saia daqui... Volte para o dormitório

-Mas Zero. Você está ferido... -Disse Yori tirando um lenço e colocando na ferida da perna de zero – Onde está a yuki???

-Ela.... se foi ...-Disse Zero enxugando as lágrimas – A perdi para o maldito Kaname

-Como assim ???- Indagava Yori enquanto tentava estancar o sangue de Zero, mas via que suas ações estavam sendo inúteis – Zero, vamos para enfermaria ..Esse ferimento está feio demais..

-Me deixe em paz.. –Disse Zero se levantando com muito esforço e indo em direção ao prédio do Diretor

-Zero... –Disse Yori para si vendo o garoto se afastar – "Isso está muito estranho ... Yuki deixar o Zero???" Pensava Yori "Não posso acreditar "..Pensando assim Yori rumou para o lugar onde nunca imaginaria pisar...

Aidou caminhava nos arredores da Night Class, naquele dia resolvera gazetar as aulas por serem entediantes demais, além disso o cheiro de sangue o estava deixando agitado e aquelas pílulas não eram nem um pouco saborosas... Então para esquecer sua sede resolveu caminhar e tentar a sorte ... Afinal adorava quebrar algumas regras do colégio Cross...Então ele sentiu um cheiro mais que convidativo e o melhor estava perto ... Aidou rumou para onde o cheiro o levava e constatou de quem era...

-A garota do livro –Disse Aidou para si mesmo –"Como é o nome dela... Yodi..Myodi..Yochi.. Ah..algo desse gênero... "Pensou Aidou por fim , mas o que mais lhe intrigava era o porquê de uma humana estar ali...

"Ela parece estar procurando algo... ou alguém" Observava Aidou com curiosidade à garota, até que viu a mesma se aproximar dos portões do dormitório então resolveu intervir

-Hey... já é hora de garotinhas estarem dormindo sabia!? –Disse Aidou sarcástico

-Sai Fora Garoto... Estou procurando uma pessoa...-Disse Yori sem se importar com Aidou

-Mas que insolente... Você sabe com quem está falando???-Disse Aidou aborrecido

-Sim. um mimado e esnobe playboy da Night Class...-Disse Yori só agora se virando para encarar o garoto e achando seu semblante estranhamente familiar

- O que foi garota? Por acaso ficou muda com minha beleza?-Disse Aidou esnobe

- Não.. Foi com sua cara de panaca mesmo..-Disse Yori confirmando tudo que suspeitava que os alunos da Night Class eram uns playboys narcisistas...Foi então que ouviu um ranger familiar...Os portões da Night Class sendo abertos e lá pôde ver o líder de dormitório Kuran e ....... Yuki??? "Porque razão ela estava lá... e seu rosto manchado de lágrimas???" Pensava Yori inquieta então quando tentou se dirigir até ela sentiu braços a puxarem e antes de tentar gritar uma mão já estava sobre sua boca...

-SHHH....quer morrer garota???-Dizia Aidou entre calafrios, nessa noite Kaname estava com os olhos vermelhos e o semblante malévolo e ao que parecia qualquer ser vivo poderia ser alvo de sua fúria...

Kaname então estalou os dedos e com tal sinal Seiren apareceu ao lado dele...

-Tudo pronto em minha nova moradia?- Indagou Kaname

-Tudo como ordenou Kaname Sama - Respondeu Seiren

-Bom ..Virei visitar o dormitório esporadicamente .. –Disse Kaname agora olhando para um grupo de vampiros que tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo e o porquê de seu líder estar partindo – Quero deixar claro que não tolerarei as regras sendo desobedecidas.. E Ichijou ficará como responsável durante minha ausência e qualquer desordem será punida severamente - Disse Kaname seriamente o que fez todos os vampiros inclusive Aidou tremerem ...

Então o trio Yuki, Kaname e Seiren rumaram para o que parecia ser o caminho de saída do colégio Cross ... Então as dúvidas de Yori foram encerradas... Realmente Yuuki iria com Kaname.. Mas a razão lhe era desconhecida, porém mais importante do que descobrir o porquê de todo esse mistério era se livrar daquele garoto que a estava prendendo nos braços ... Numa tentativa desesperada tentou gritar pela ajuda de um grupo de garotos que antes estava vendo seu líder de dormitório...

-SHHH.... Você é muito barulhenta sabia??? Por acaso sabe que tipo de risco você está correndo?? –Indagou Aidou percebendo que alguns de seus colegas estavam tão sedentos quanto ele... Afinal seus olhos não podiam negar sua natureza sanguinária...Porém para seu alivio todos se dissiparam rapidamente ao ouvir o sinal que anunciava o inicio de uma nova aula...

-Você tem muita sorte sabia???-Disse Aidou finalmente relaxando os músculos e tirando as mãos da boca de Yori foi quando uma brisa bateu começou a mover as folhas das árvores do colégio anunciando uma tempestade...

-VOCÊ É LOUCO???-Gritou Yori tentando se livrar dos braços de Aidou que ainda a seguravam – ME SOLTA IDIOTA!!!!- Gritava Yori tentando a todo custo se livrar dos braços de Aidou , porém este já não ouvia mais nada pois ao sentir o vento...pôde inalar o doce aroma de Yori e isso fez sua sede aumentar a tal ponto que seu instinto estava falando mais forte que a razão e sua presa estava bem ali na sua frente ... Não seria agora que ele a deixaria escapar...

-Hum ... Seu gosto deve estar bem doce.. A raiva aumenta a sensação...-Dizia Aidou se aproximando do pescoço de Yori

-HEY.. ISSO É ASSÉDIO SEXUAL... –Dizia Yori desesperada tentando se livrar do garoto e aquele papo de gosto .. Afinal que tipo de cantada obscena era aquela.. –MEU PAI É ADVOGADO VOU PROCESSAR ATÉ SEUS ANCESTRAIS SE NÃO ME SOLTAR AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Das sombras surgi... E do néctar rubro me alimento.. Procuro-o dentro de cada casca vazia .. Será que poderei encontrar algo além de alimento dentro de ti... –Disse Aidou em transe com suas presas a amostra, porém Yori que estava de costas não poderia ver tal cena...

- Isso é.. A fala do vampiro do livro... –Disse Yori mais para si do que para seu ouvinte movido a instinto

-Você gosta de livros sobre vampiros... –Disse Aidou roçando suas presas no pescoço de Yori – Pois bem... Acabou de transformar ficção em realidade – Então sem dar chance de Yori se esquivar Aidou enterrou suas presas no pescoço da garota que por tamanho choque desmaiou em seus braços... Após alguns minutos a consciência de Aidou voltou e ele percebeu a grande burrada que fizera...

- Droga.. Como pude morder essa humana... –Disse Aidou em desespero – Se alguém descobrir estou morto... – Então como medida desesperada carregou Yori até o dormitório abandonado longe da vista de qualquer vampiro ou humano ....

Zero adentrou o prédio do Diretor.. O ferimento de antes, já havia cicatrizado graças à condição de vampiro de Zero ou como ele mesmo dizia "sua maldição..." , rapidamente seguiu para o seu quarto onde seu mestre se encontrava dormindo e com uma reação súbita socou o armário a sua frente acordando Yagari...

-Moleque... O que há com você???-Perguntou Yagari ainda zonzo

-Quero sair daqui... Tire-me desse colégio Mestre..-Dizia Zero com sua voz embargada de dor

-Como assim...??? Você está louco??- Indagou Yagari se levantando e indo até Zero e só então pode perceber sua roupa ensangüentada – Quem é o responsável por isso...-Indagou Yagari furioso

- Não importa.. Se não me tirar daqui Sensei.. Juro que nunca mais saberá meu rastro – E com essas últimas palavras zero começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente sendo abraçado por seu mestre

-Meu pobre garoto... O que fizeram com você – Então pôde sentir as presas de Zero perfurarem sua pele, mas não disse nada ou sequer reagiu.. Por que quem estava ali não era um vampiro sanguinário ou apenas mais um Level E para eliminar.. Era seu pupilo..seu garoto que viu nascer e treinou para ser o melhor... Era quase seu filho ... E ninguém tinha o direito de machucá-lo... Se ele estava infeliz ali... Então faria a vontade de Zero... Partiriam dali sem olhar para trás....

Yuuki via através da janela do carro de luxo em que partira com Kaname sua vida ficar para trás... Seus sonhos e planos com Zero ficarem cada vez mais distantes.. Seu pai ...O que ele diria quando soubesse que havia partido sem ao menos deixar um aviso.. Por que razão tudo era tão difícil??? Por que razão era tão difícil ser feliz??? E sem perceber as lágrimas começaram a cair outra vez... Então sentiu uma dor queimar em seu rosto..

-Vadia... Ainda chorando por causa daquele traste ...??? Se ousar derramar mais uma lágrima juro que não espero mais nem um segundo para te transformar naquilo que você sempre foi...-Disse Kaname furioso após bater no rosto de Yuuki que agora soluçava tentando conter o choro -Oh meu amor... Desculpe... –Disse Kaname abraçando o corpo de Yuki que com sua aproximação tremia incontrolavelmente – Eu só quero seu amor...é pedir muito??? –Disse Kaname beijando a testa de Yuki que tentava a todo custo parar de soluçar o medo dele se tornara algo irracional..

Seiren olhava a cena toda em silêncio, a mesma fora convocada para acompanhar Yuki, mas ela sabia que seu papel era viajar a humana para que não conseguisse fugir

-"Como essa humana suja pode ser algo do Kaname Sama...Eu não posso entender ..." Pensava Seiren observando Kaname abraçar Yuki tão calorosamente e isso de alguma forma a incomodava ....

Passadas algumas horas Yori despertou do que achara ser um sonho...

- "Como sou idiota.. Tenho de parar de ler esses livros de terror" Pensava Yori ainda tonta devido à perda de sangue, a única coisa de que tinha certeza era da dor latejante que estava sentindo em seu pescoço agora.. Então como um impulso primitivo passou os dedos no local onde a dor era mais forte e pela primeira vez quis gritar porque o que sempre achara ser um pesadelo realmente fora realidade..Foi então que ela viu o ser que a atacara ...Nesse instante seus músculos paralisaram e ela pôde perceber que estava num quarto desconhecido e abandonado....

-"Ele vai me matar....oh meus deus... ele vai mesmo me matar" Pensou Yori começando seriamente temer por sua vida então seu pânico aumentou ao ver que o vampiro estava se aproximando dela??? "Ele por acaso percebeu as altas batidas de meu coração....???" Pensou Yori aflita...

-Hey... Você.. Você está bem ?? –Indagou Aidou a garota que à medida que ele se aproximava usava todas as suas forças para se afastar

-Fique longe de mim .. –Dizia Yori assustada

-Hey.. Não sou o bicho papão ..-Disse Aidou ofendido

-Você é pior que isso.. É um vampiro e quer me matar... –Disse Yori só agora refletindo melhor sobre a última parte de entrando em desespero

-Matar??? Ora ... Quem você pensa que sou um Classe E ... Sou um nobre e só bebo sangue de boa qualidade –Disse Aidou ofendido –Beber seu sangue foi um acidente que nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer

-Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso...-Disse Yori tentando encontrar uma saída daquele local para onde fora levada

-Faz-me rir garota... Por acaso acha que sou um conto de historinhas pra dormir???-Disse Aidou sarcástico

-Não sei de que inferno você veio...Mas quero voltar para meu mundo real...-Disse Yori vendo uma janela no fim do quarto "Se eu pular será que vou quebrar alguma coisa...melhor quebrar que morrer??"Pensou Yori vendo uma saída

-Humana ..eu só quero seu silêncio..Se você for boazinha juro que não farei nada –Disse Aidou vendo Yori esgueirar-se pelo quarto como uma presa encurralada

-Claro serei bem boazinha....-Disse Yori sarcástica- PARA VOCÊ ME MATAR SEM TESTEMUNHAS?????? NUNCA!!!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Gritou Yori fazendo Aidou tapar os ouvidos .... Aproveitando o momento de distrações que causou correu até a janela sentindo quase a liberdade, mas antes de chegar ao parapeito sentiu algo gelado cercar sua pele ...

-Por que sempre é da pior maneira???-Disse Aidou melancólico aproximando-se de Yori

-Não me mate senhor vampiro.... –Implorava Yori

-Aidou ....Senhor vampiro não!!!!!!!!....Em idade vampirica ainda tenho 16 anos - Disse Aidou fazendo as contas

-Então Senhor Aidou ... Por favor me solte..Serei boazinha ..prometo que sim....-Disse Yori começando a tremer

-Não confio mais em você... Sabe você magoou meus sentimentos...-Disse Aidou pesaroso

"Corta essa desgraçado...Filho de uma p*... Quer me matar e ainda faz meu sangue congelar pra ser mais prazeroso.."-Pensava Yori vendo o rosto de Aidou na sua frente

-Sabe garota ..você é bonitinha... –Disse Aidou observando o rosto da garota, ele já havia percebido isso em seus breves encontros com ela...Mas Yori parecia ignorá-lo e isso o estava deixando aborrecido...Afinal quem era essa mera humana para desprezá-lo

"Desgraçado.... estou congelando e você fala da minha beleza...Me mata logo imbecil .."-Pensava Yori porque nessas alturas sua voz não saia mais

-Olha garota ... Vou te descongelar...Mas se tentar mais uma gracinha juro que não serei bonzinho..-Disse Aidou em tom de ameaça

-Claro...eu juro ...-Disse Yori em calafrios -"no momento que você me descongelar eu vou pular otário..."

Então Aidou se aproximou de Yori e com um estalo o bloco de gelo que a segurava se rompeu, e ao contrário do que Yori imaginara, ela não teve forças para correr ou pular, suas pernas fraquejaram e seu frágil corpo humano caiu no chão fazendo novas feridas aparecerem em seus joelhos...Mas ela não conseguiu perceber pela anestesia que o gelo provocou momentaneamente em suas pernas , mas Aidou pelo contrário sentiu o cheiro de sangue ...E o cheiro lhe era altamente tentador...Ele não sabia explicar o motivo de tanta sede por aquele sangue...Só os batimentos dela já o excitavam ...

"Eu não posso ser fraco... não posso matar ninguém..."Pensou Aidou lutando contra o próprio desejo então num súbito impulso a pegou nos braços e pulou pela janela, Yori pelo susto acabou desmaiando nos braços de Aidou, então ele correu contra o vento indo na direção do dormitório feminino "Não posso matar..não posso matar..não posso matar" Pensava Aidou enquanto corria e com uma velocidade sobre humana chegou ao local então como da última vez pulou pra o andar de Yori e adentrou a janela e ao que parecia ninguém estava no dormitório ....Mas o mesmo estava sujo e o cheiro de sangue de .. "yuki...também..." Pensou Aidou consigo mesmo também estava no local ...Era demais para um vampiro... Então ele observou a garota que tinha lhe causado tantos problemas ...

-Eu não sei por que fui te proteger....Sou um idiota mesmo...-Pensou Aidou observando a garota desmaiada a depositando lentamente na cama ..Então viu as marcar feitas por sua presa naquela mesma noite...E as tocou sentindo o sangue dela pulsar...

"Porque quero tanto esse sangue??? Porque ele é tão doce pra mim...???" Perguntava-se Aidou a medida em que se aproximava do pescoço de Yori foi então que aproximou seus lábios das marcas recém feitas e o sangue flui em sua boca tão quente e doce quanto antes, após pouco tempo Aidou se distanciou de Yori...

-Você é uma tentação ...o que farei para esquecer a sede que tenho pelo seu sangue???-Disse Aidou para Yori que estava desacordada..Então lutando contra a sede que ainda queimava em sua garganta saiu do dormitório abandonando Yori que continha agora duas marcas em seu pescoço ...marcas de um mundo desconhecido que agora se abria para ela...

Amanhecia na academia Cross, muitos ali dormiam ainda...muitos estavam começando a se recolher em seus aposentos para dormir ..Mas dois exímios caçadores estavam se dirigindo ao portão de saída daquela utopia pacifica....Onde a paz entre presa e caçador existe...Mas agora o mundo real iria recebê-los....

-Você tem mesmo certeza Zero...-Perguntou Yagari olhando seu pupilo que estava com o rosto mudado parecia amargo ....e extremamente frio

-Nunca estive tão certo....-Disse Zero firme –Agora o que me resta é me dedicar ao que sei fazer melhor...matar!!! –Disse Zero por fim seguindo em frente e não olhando nenhuma vez para o que deixava para trás... Na última noite em que chorou pela última vez desde a morte dos seus pais ele jurou para si mesmo que o Zero sonhador e idiota havia morrido... E que o tempo que lhe restasse ia dedicar exclusivamente para matar todo e qualquer vampiro que cruzasse seu caminho... E assim decidiu seguir com Yagari em um constante treinamento e vida de extermínio ...uma nova fase começara em sua vida.....

Longe dali Yuuki observava do carro a mansão que seria sua nova moradia...Sua prisão por assim dizer... Kaname pegou o braço frágil de yuuki e a puxou para fora do carro em que viajavam....

-Bem-vinda amor.. Aqui será nosso castelo por assim dizer- Disse Kaname apertando o braço de yuki a guiando para dentro

-Nosso quarto será lá em cima...venha vou te mostrar –Disse Kaname a arrastando pela escada que preenchia parte do salão de entrada da mansão

-nã...não –Yuuki quase não se atrevia a falar...mas não queria aquilo- NÃO!!!!!!!!!

-Não o que Yuuki???-Indagou Kaname apertando ainda mais o braço dela que começava a arroxear

-Não importa o que você faça...se quiser pode me matar...mas...mas –Dizia fracamente yuuki até que algo chutou seu ventre o que a fez seguir em frente - NÃO VOU DORMIR COM VOCÊ !!!!!!!!-Disse Yuuki começando a chorar novamente

-VAGABUNDA!!!!!!!-Gritou kaname atirando Yuuki da escada, mas por um milagre Seiren a pegou nos braços já desmaiada – Seiren... Leve essa ingrata para o quarto de escravos de sangue....-Disse Kaname frio

-Sim mestre...-Disse Seiren se curvando para Kaname que seguiu sem dizer mais nada para um dos inúmeros quartos da mansão deixando Seiren com Yuuki em seus braços...

-Fedelha humana....como ousa desobedecer às ordens do Kaname –Sama...-Dizia Seiren enquanto olhava Yuuki desmaiada –Se eu pudesse eu mesmo te matava .... –Com essas palavras seguiu para o quarto que kaname resignara....

Da mansão aquele quarto era o pior castigo que yuuki poderia ter... Naquele quarto ficavam humanos usados para alimentar vampiros até a morte, naquelas circunstâncias não havia mais nenhum, mas no quarto só havia palha como cômodos e como companhia ratos.... Havia ausência de janelas para evitar fugas e a única presença de luz ali era por uma fresta na parede ... O retrato de lá parecia surreal..Mas de toda a mansão ali era o único lugar onde o tratamento era desumano..Afinal ali só estava a carcaça para servir de alimentos...Então para que cuidados ???? E fora para lá que Yuuki fora mandada por Kaname...

"Ela implorará meu amor ...vai implorar para que eu a ame..."Pensava Kaname enquanto percorria seu quarto e o nível de sua raiva o fazia quebrar mais e mais objetos...

Horas depois Yuuki acordou com uma pulsante dor no braço e o frio parecendo-lhe congelar a espinha, e pior o escuro... O escuro daquele lugar a estava sufocando , mas uma fraca luz entrava pela fresta do quarto ... Ela podia ver que ainda era dia... Lágrimas começaram a descer novamente era impossível evitar...Ela queria ser forte...queria mesmo tentar...Mas o turbilhão de acontecimentos feria seu coração a todo o momento....

-Zero...meu amor... Nós vamos ter bebês...não é maravilhoso –Dizia Yuuki enquanto chorava se aproximando da fresta.... –Meu amor... Vamos ser papai e mamãe... –Dizendo isso as lágrimas rolavam mais e mais....Uma leve batida em seu ventre a fez tentar parar de chorar...

-Meus amores...Mamãe está aqui... Sabia que eu e seu pai nos amamos e amamos vocês... –Dizia Yuuki enquanto tocava seu ventre - Nunca se esqueçam disso ...vocês são amados..não importa se vocês são vampiros, humanos... Híbridos... Eu amo vocês...mais do que tudo.... Vamos superar isso...-Dizia Yuuki sem conseguir parar as lágrimas por fim

Ela fracamente começou a cantar uma canção de ninar que o diretor cantava para ela quando ela chegara naquela doce casa...no lar aonde fora tão feliz...

You are my sunshine

(vocês são meus raios de sol)

My only sunshine

(meus únicos raios de sol)

You make me happy, when skies are gray

(vocês me fazem felizes quando seu está nublado)

You never know, dear, how much I love you

(vocês nunca saberão,queridos, o quanto eu amo vocês)

-Zero… viva meu amor..viva para nos encontrar mais uma vez....-Dizia yuuki enquanto acariciava seu ventre – Nossos bebês estão aqui faz três meses amor.... –Disse Yuki para o vento imaginando um zero radiante por saber da noticia – Deus...eu imploro não deixe nada acontecer com ele... Eu imploro una nossos mundos mais uma vez...

So please don't take my sunshine away

(Por favor…não levem meus raios de sol embora…)

Cantinho das Reviews

Tyrandf-chan : Olá .. que bom que você está gostando da fic... e está te empolgando..nossa isso me faz ficar ultra mega feliz....^.^Quanto a yagari...não sabia que ele seria odiado...kkkkkkkkk.... tadinho dele ...ele se sentiu traído pelo zero e sua timidez ao falar de "papos de homem"..enfim juntou com umas cervejinhas né.....já viu!!!! Sim... hj foi revelado que yuuki sabia simmmm que estava grávida... e estava escondendo isso do zero... fazia 3 meses de namoro .. então calculando...ela ficou grávida no cap do baile...nossa kkkkkkk..."aquela que ainda calcula quando os personagens de fics ficaram grávidas....U.U" realmente a música era How you remind me.. tinha esquecido de citar...U.U..espero não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes....

Se vc fizesse um desenho sobre minha fic... ia ser perfect... *tenho inveja das pessoas que desenham....

Enfim..espero mais reviews gigantes viu...bjsss e continue acompanhando onegai...

Tek-4: estou te fazendo gastar dinheiro na lan house O.O ..oh my god..sorry....Quanto ao cap 8..que bom que vc gostou do yagari bêbado..kkkkkkkkk.....ele foi odiado sabia... fazer o que o cara é um paizão ciumento e não tem papas na língua... fala o que vem a mente....

Quanto ao 9... não fique triste... ainda tem muita água pela frente..^.^ e o zero estava tão desesperado que ele ficou cego e os sentidos dele apagaram.... acontece ás vezes...U.U... mas continue torcendo viu...^.^

Quanto aos gêmeos..será uma surpresa ainda... espere e verá...MUHAMUHAMUHAM...sou má...^.^

Paloma : Que bom que você gostou....Zero é perfeito de qualquer jeito mesmo.... continue acompanhando ..não suma viu !!!!!!!!!

....er não sei quem me deixou review...mas por favor deixe seu nome na próxima...espero que continue acompanhando...^.^

Isabela: Obrigado pelos elogios... espero que continue acompanhando... Kaname ao meu ver é assim... mas ainda não tirou a máscara..no fic ela simplesmente caiu....U.U

Aidara: Espero que tenha gostado deste...^.^ Quero reviews hein....

Bia:Nossa seu comentário me deixou tãooooooooooooo nas nuvens....QUE BOM QUE VC ACHOU MINHA FIC....^.^ e por falar nisso escrevi sim...entra no meu profile...lá tem o restante das minhas histórias...^.^ ..espero que goste também e ... quero reviews sempre de agora em diante hein...^.^

Celes: espero que esse cap sacie suas dúvidas...^.^ Reviews onegai...

Ariiah Black: Menina.. que bom que você gostou... meu kaname é louco mesmo...kkkkkkkkkkkkk.... espero que continue acompanhando e deixando reviews...beijinhos...^.^

Sarah-chan: Realmente.... o Kaname não presta..deixe de ser kanamete e siga para o lado bom da força....^.^...reviews....apressei esse cap por vc....sinta-se importante...kkkkkkkkkkkkkk..bjs amore ...^.^


	11. Frozen

Gente antes de tudo desculpe o atraso, mas estava com muitos compromissos e não pude fazer nada para adiá-los....Então me perdoem e espero que continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews ...É o que me dá vontade de continuar a escrever...Obrigada e boa leitura..^.^

Vampire Knight não me pertence se não o zero seria meu!!!!

PS: A música que utilizei foi Behind blue eyes Limp Bizkit... baixem por favor para o final...bjsss...^.^

**Frozen**

- Sangue.. Um sangue tão doce a ponto de enlouquecer um ser que já viveu mais de 200 anos... Doce pele que exala pecado... Néctar rubro nos teus lábios clama meu beijo eterno... Seria um pecado tão grande te fazer uma amaldiçoada? – Dizia um vampiro loiro congelado nos auge de seus 16 anos entre suspiros enquanto beijava o pescoço da garota que lhe instigava os instintos mais primários

-Quero pecar... Quero sentir suas presas penetrarem no intimo da minha pele – Gemia a garota ao ser beijado no colo pelo vampiro loiro, porém vozes estranhas a perturbavam

-Quero mais que sangue... Quero .. Amor eterno... Jure!!!- Impunha autoritário, mas de forma extremamente sedutora o vampiro loiro

-YORIIIIIIII - Gritava uma colega de classe de Yori agora que parecia despertar de um sono de anos

-Hum...???-Resmungava Yori ainda sonolenta "Droga porque imagino aquele mauricinho sanguessuga como o protagonista do livro..." Pensava a garota que ainda zonza pela perda de sangue desfaleceu novamente

-Faz um dia que você está dormindo... Hoje é dia de aula sabia???- Disse a garota ironicamente reprovando as atitudes da garota que ao perceber que a garota voltara a dormir revoltou-se e rumou em direção à porta ignorando por completo outra tentativa de despertar a colega...

Longe dali um vampiro loiro estava inquieto, afinal a sede por mais sangue o estava deixando louco... E não era um sangue qualquer... Era o "dela" e isso o perturbava ainda mais... Afinal como um nobre como ele poderia ir tão baixo a ponto de se interessar por sangue de plebéias... "ainda mais teimosas e desbocadas.." Dizia Aidou para si mesmo, ele sabia que desde o principio havia cometido uma série de enganos ... E violado no mínimo 30 regras diferentes... Enquanto pensava andava de um lado para o outro incomodando ainda mais Akatsuki que tentava a todo modo dormir...

-Aidou se você mover mais um músculo... Juro que queimo tudo que for seu... Começando pelas cartas das suas fãs humanas... -Disse Akatsuki estressado.... Porém Aidou estava tão concentrado em formas de esquecer o doce sangue de Yori que não percebeu a ameaça de seu primo e tão pouco o cheiro de queimado que começou a exalar de seu armário...

O Diretor finalmente chegara de sua viagem e sua surpresa foi tamanha ao encontrar uma carta endereçada a ele em seu escritório e ao ler seu conteúdo seu mundo começou a ruir...

_Caro Cross_

_Venho lhe informar que eu e Zero estamos partindo para um treinamento sem data de volta, não sei o que deu no garoto...Mas é melhor deixar por alto... Nesse momento o melhor para ele é manter distância daí, sei que é precipitado e foi uma mudança radical, mas o garoto estava a ponto de se quebrar em mil pedaços...E você conhece Zero e sabe que ele guarda tudo para si... Mas dessa vez o vi em pedaços ...Obrigado por todos os favores prestados Cross... _

_Do amigo, Yagari_

-Favores...???-Dizia o Diretor para si enquanto seus dedos tremiam - Zero é meu filho... Meu garoto ...-Dizia Kaien em pedaços enquanto tentava segurar as lágrimas , afinal já se acostumara com a presença do garoto, sempre mal humorado e duro...mas no fundo era calmo e doce " sempre se preocupando com todos ao seu redor..." Pensava Kaien despedaçado com a ida tão brusca de quem já considerava um filho, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve batida na porta...

-Entre ..-Disse o diretor com a voz embargada

-Com licença - Disse Ichijou ao adentrar no escritório de Kaien

-Ichijou-San o que lhe trás hoje aqui? –Indagou o Diretor ainda distraído com a carta que segurava em mãos

-Bem Diretor...Eu vim como mensageiro do líder de dormitório Kuran –Disse Ichijou cauteloso –Trouxe uma carta endereçada a você...-Disse por fim estendendo a carta para o Diretor

O mesmo pegou a carta desconfiado... Afinal porque razão Kaname haveria de lhe enviar cartas ou afins se poderia lhe visitar constantemente... Mas suas dúvidas foram cessadas ao abrir o conteúdo e tomar o segundo choque do dia...

_Diretor Cross, _

_Informo-lhe que trouxe minha irmã definitivamente, resolvi que não seria ideal para uma sangue-puro ter uma medíocre vida humana, não foi de bom grado que aceitei tantos anos de convívio dela com aquele imprestável Kiryuu e só não o matei antes por pena de sua condição miserável, mas no momento em que tal ser ousou tocar no que me pertence decidi interferir... Porém como ainda tenho deveres com a academia devo fazer visitas periódicas no local, mas enquanto não volto quero lhe informar de que Ichijou ficará no meu lugar estabelecendo a ordem e a paz..._

_Por hora nada mais,_

_Kuran Kaname_

-Mas... Minha Yuuki...Porque –Dizia o Diretor sem ação enquanto era observado por Ichijou

-Desculpe Diretor...O líder não informou nada, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que eles partiram faz um dia e não sei o local para onde se dirigiram ...Sinto muito ...-Disse Ichijou pesaroso ao ver a dor nos olhos do diretor

-Meus pobres meninos...O que houve com vocês? –Indagou o diretor para si mesmo enquanto as lágrimas antes reprimidas começaram a cair ... Agora seu mundo voltaria a ser solitário e frio, e apenas as mãos manchadas de sangue do passado lhe haviam restado ali....

Longe dali Zero estava caminhando ao lado de seu mestre, estavam indo rumo ao sul, território onde se era mais comum a presença de vampiros para se eliminar, e seria por lá onde enterraria todo seu coração " Através de muitas mortes..." assim pensava Zero distraído quando ouviu seu mestre bocejar..

-Garoto... Você parece não ter sono ...Estamos caminhando faz dois dias sem parar desde que saímos da academia...Mal descansamos...-Reclamava Yagari –Estou velho sabia?

-Mestre ..Quando mais cedo chegarmos mais rápido teremos trabalho e dinheiro –Disse Zero sério – Poderemos arrumar uma boa quantia com nossas habilidades

-Só preciso do suficiente para comprar algumas cervejas e pagar algumas prostitutas ..-Dizia Yagari enquanto gargalhava lembrando-se de algo prazeroso

-Não preciso de mulheres...Nunca mais...-Dizia Zero sério

-Pare de ser idiota garoto.... Te dou um mês para fraquejar - Brincou Yagari, mas Zero não pareceu achar motivos para rir e resolveu ficar calado e seguir em frente

- "Melhor não tocar nesse assunto..." –Pensou Yagari por fim seguindo Zero

Longe dali Yuuki estava faminta, fazia exatamente dois dias que fora trancada naquele quarto escuro, e ao que parecia haviam se esquecido de sua presença a sede e a fome a estavam torturando, e ela tinha medo também por seus bebês afinal eles não tinham culpa de nada...Ela já havia tentado escapar , mas ao que parecia era impossível ...Infelizmente aquele quarto era a prova de fuga....Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho vindo do lado oposto... E então após muito tempo pôde ver um clarão que por instantes a cegou ...

-Trouxe comida...-Disse Seiren séria

Yuuki nem ao menos foi capaz de levantar o rosto e agradecer, seu corpo se moveu sozinho pegando a bandeja onde havia uma porção racionada de comida, e comeu com fervor mal mastigando, a fome era tamanha que embora o alimento chegasse ao seu estômago, este ainda doía , protestando mais ...

-Você come como um porco... –Resmungou Seiren vendo a humana com nojo terminar a pouca porção que trouxera

-Mais...-Implorou Yuuki mirando Seiren finalmente

-Kaname-Sama disse que só seria isso....-Disse Seiren por fim se aproximando da porta mas seu tornozelo foi agarrado por yuuki

-Mais.. Eu preciso de mais...-Disse Yuuki tomada pela fome

-NÃO..SE AFASTE ...-Disse Seiren pisando nas mãos de yuuki que antes seguravam seu tornozelo –Não desobedeço a ordens do Mestre Kaname –Por fim conseguindo se livrar de Yuuki e trancar novamente a porta

-DESGRAÇADO...-Gritou Yuuki – EU NÃO VOU CEDER A VOCÊ !!!!! –Gritava porque ela sabia que Kaname escutaria – EU VOU TER MEUS BEBÊS ...ELES VIVERÃO MESMO VOCÊ ME TIRANDO TUDO....

Kaname estava perto dali, seu sangue ferveu ao ouvir tais insultos, era verdade, ele queria que ela perdesse aqueles impuros e faria tudo para conseguir... Para ter o que queria iria usar os piores métodos, ela teria de amá-lo por bem ou por mal... Então ouviu uma batida na porta...

-Entre..-Disse Kaname deitado em seu sofá enquanto tentava se acalmar

-Kaname-Sama fiz o que me ordenou - Disse Seiren ajoelhada próxima de Kaname

-Seiren... Quero que chame Ruka...Cansei dessas pílulas, eu quero sangue –Disse Kaname olhando o nada

-Senhor... Posso lhe ceder meu sangue caso precise... -Disse Seiren ansiosa pela resposta, mas o que ouviu foi uma gargalhada mostrando sarcasmo

-Porque tomaria um sangue amargo como o seu? Não desejo só o sangue de Ruka, se é que você me entende - Disse Kaname olhando Seiren com desdém

-Desculpe por tal desentendimento Kaname Sama... Providenciarei logo o que quer - Disse Seiren se retirando do quarto deixando Kaname com seus pensamentos

- "Maldita Ruka... a minha vontade é fazer você desaparecer ...toda vez você tira Kaname Sama de mim...."Pensava Seiren encostada na parede do corredor seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela se determinou a não soltar sequer uma lágrima...Afinal seu orgulho era maior que aquilo....Então rapidamente rumou ao encontro de Ruka, seguindo as ordens de Kaname e indo contra seu próprio coração...

Yuuki agora estava inconformada o ser que dizia ser seu irmão estava negando comida, algo essencial a saúde de seus bebês, ela não podia continuar ali ou morreria era tudo que ele queria... " Não..tenho de sair daqui .." Pensava Yuki então inutilmente começou a tentar arrancar as grossas pedras que preenchiam a parede, mas após alguns minutos tentando sentiu seus dedos molhados e ao trazê-los para si percebeu sangue os manchando, a dor já havia anestesiado, mas o sangue corria em suas unhas quebradas....

-Zero... Não me esqueça...Não me odeie ...-Dizia Yuuki começando a chorar – O que eu não daria para ter você novamente comigo ... –Dizia para si então algumas lembranças a fizeram cair em lágrimas

Flash Back

Zero e Yuuki estavam deitados juntos na cama, Yuuki encostada no peito nú de Zero enquanto suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas...

-Yuuki... Você será meu eterno amor - Disse Zero sonhador

-Que mentira Senhor Don Juan- Disse Yuuki brincalhona

-Pra quê iria mentir??? Eu amo você mais que tudo... Se pudesse ter tempo..Se vivesse mais.. Queria ter uma família com você...-Disse Zero enquanto seus dedos começavam a passar levemente no corpo de Yuuki , um carinho doce após palavras gentis

-Pare de falar em tempo Zero... Ninguém vai tirar você de mim... Você nunca vai decair a um classe E , eu não deixarei jamais.... Vamos ter filhos ...Vamos encher uma casa inteira deles –Disse Yuuki beijando rapidamente o rosto de Zero

-Provavelmente se tivéssemos filhos...seriam gêmeos- Disse Zero nostálgico, então olhou para Yuuki e a abraçou ternamente sussurrando em seu ouvido – Seriam os filhos mais amados desse mundo...

-Que bobo Zero... – Ria Yuuki afastando Zero - Hoje você quer mesmo me conquistar né...

Fim do Flash Back

-Se eu soubesse que estaria sem você agora... Teria te contado antes amor...-Disse Yuuki abraçando a si mesma envolta por suas lembranças...

Anoiteceu rapidamente naquele dia, e na academia Cross uma garota ainda tonta pelo sono despertava ...

-Finalmente hein Yori ...-Disse uma colega de classe que residia no dormitório

-Já é hora de acordar? –Disse Yori confusa vendo pela janela que ainda estava escuro - Mas o céu está escuro ainda..Olha –Disse apontando para o céu fazendo a garota rir do comentário

-Faz dois dias que você dorme sem parar...Acorda ô bela adormecida...Porque seu príncipe encantado está em coma...-Disse por fim saindo do dormitório e deixando Yori sozinha

-2 dias... Não pode ser... –Disse Yori perturbada com a informação, ela ainda não havia processado tudo que acontecera com ela ... E só tinha certeza de duas coisas... Que vampiros não eram contos de fada e que Yuuki deixara o colégio sem data de retorno ...

-O que será que aconteceu com a Yuuki...???O diretor sabe a respeito disso..????E quanto ao Zero....-Disse para si mesma, então resolveu parar de pensar a respeito e agir, levantou da cama, rumou ao banheiro do dormitório para tomar um banho ...Ela precisava encontrar o diretor , afinal Yuuki era filha dele... E ele podia lhe dar informações sobre a saída misteriosa de sua amiga..Porém ela nem precisou ir ao encontro dele pois os boatos corriam no dormitório feminino e a saída de Yuuki era amplamente comentada e o que lhe causou espanto foi à saída de Zero???

-Sim..Hoje o professor disse que Yuuki e Zero foram transferidos de escola...Mas sabe ... Eu não acredito... Aposto que os dois fugiram juntos - Disse uma das alunas empolgada que relatava a conversa do dia para outra aluna ...Yori mal podia acreditar

-Eu também acho Yume...Tenho certeza que eles tinham um caso..E ainda digo mais...Aposto que ela estava grávida...Você percebeu o quanto ela engordou...Parecia uma baleia...-Disse uma maldosa

-Ai que inveja...O zero era tão gatinho..Só ia pra aula pra ficar olhando ele...Agora nem tenho mais motivação..Aquela baranga da Yuuki se deu bem..!!!-Disse a primeira aluna maldosa

-O fato é ...Será que eles vão voltar..ao menos para nos convidar pro casamento...-Disse a outra emotiva

Ao ouvir tais boatos Yori ficou abalada, afinal tudo aconteceu tão rápido, até agora ela não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos, ela precisa sair daquele lugar, os boatos a estavam deixando zonza e os comentários maldosos a respeito de sua melhor amiga a estava deixando com os nervos a flor da pele... "Como essas garotas podem ser tão falsas.." Se perguntava Yori rumando para fora do dormitório

Naquela noite a lua estava cheia e calorosa, porém em noites assim os alunos do dormitório da noite tinham mais sede ... O que era belo para olhos humanos era um artifício para os seres noturnos que se aproveitavam de tais noites para caçar, porém no colégio Cross...Caçar era proibido..Mas isso não impedia de alguns alunos, em especial os casais, recorressem a métodos escusos para provar de seu alimento primordial...

-Rima.... Você está me secando...-Disse Senri entre gemidos enquanto sentia a namorada em seu pescoço tomando-lhe mais sangue do que nos outros dias...

-Seu sangue.... É doce...-Dizia Rima baixinho enquanto se afastava para olhar Senri nos olhos –Preciso de mais....

-Eu sei Rima...Mas aqui é proibido..Se contente com o que posso lhe oferecer....-Dizia enquanto acariciava de leve a cabeça dela

-Você ..Não quer também- Disse mostrando a alva pele de seu pescoço

-Agora não Rima... Nesse estado talvez não me controle...-Disse Senri com a voz baixa

No quarto próximo ao de Rima e Shiki Aidou já estava ficando irritado, seu estoque de pílulas não estava surtindo efeito, e ele simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o sabor do sangue da humana, frustrado e com uma insaciável sede rumou para fora através de sua janela , talvez uma caminhada ao ar livre pudesse acalmar seu instinto, porém curiosamente de longe pôde ver Seiren adentrar no prédio ...

-O que será que ela veio fazer...???-Perguntou para si mesmo, porém sua impaciência e o forte cheiro de sangue vindo dos quartos dos casais que praticavam a sangria o impediram de segui-la, então seguiu um caminho que embora tentasse evitar ...Seu corpo o guiava sem sua permissão...

Seiren estava impaciente e com muita sede, e ao adentrar o prédio tal sensação se agravou, porém seguiu obediente as ordens de Kaname, sua missão ali era levar Ruka ao seu encontro, e ela não iria falhar... Porém ao adentrar no quarto de Ruka viu uma cena que a deixou furiosa e ela fez questão de se mostrar ofendida com tal cena...

-Vejo que sua lealdade ao Kaname Sama não passava de palavras infames...-Disse Seiren a Ruka que só agora percebera a presença da vampira

-O que faz aqui Seiren??? E com que direito você entra em meu quarto sem se pronunciar??? –Disse Ruka com os lábios sujos de sangue

-É realmente se tivesse me pronunciado não teria visto ato tão baixo ....Vocês nem ao menos são um casal para praticar a sangria ....-Disse olhando enojada para Ruka e Kain

-Você não é ninguém para se intrometer na nossa vida - Disse Kain com raiva se vestindo rapidamente e saindo do quarto deixando Ruka e Seiren sozinhas...

-Se vista... O mestre Kaname quer você está noite - Disse Seiren com pesar

-Saia do meu quarto... Quando estiver pronta eu a seguirei...-Disse Ruka grossamente para Seiren que fechou a porta com um baque

-Quem ela pensa que é??? –Dizia Seiren sem se conformar com o que vira - Vadia ...-De repente sentiu uma queimadura surgir em seu braço –Maldito Kain....Você me paga !!!!

De longe Kain observava Seiren com um sorriso nos lábios ... "Isso é para aprender a não me atrapalhar megera " Pensou rumando só então para o quarto que dividia com seu primo ...Mas surpreendentemente não o encontrou ....

-Aidou.... Não se meta em mais confusões...-Disse para um ouvinte inexistente –Tudo sempre sobra pra mim...

Yori caminhava despreocupada perto do lago que tanto gostava, a brisa passava levemente por seus cabelos bagunçando um pouco e levantando o perfume que tanto gostava, dando uma sensação de bem estar e alívio, disparecendo todos os problemas que estavam angustiando sua mente.. De vez em quando passava os dedos nas marcas deixadas em seu pescoço que teimavam em pulsar...

-Isso é tão surreal ....-Dizia Yori – Porque elas começaram a pulsar agora... Antes não senti nada - Dizia Yori para um ouvinte fantasma, porém ela ainda não notara a presença de um vampiro loiro que a observava

-"Elas estão chamando por mim... por meu toque..." Pensava Aidou quase caindo na tentação de tê-la em seus braços ali mesmo...Sentir novamente o sangue dela preenchê-lo por completo....

De repente Yori se deitou na grama fofa como sempre fazia quando estava triste e começou a contar estrelas....Porém sua visão foi bloqueada por um par de olhos azuis ..

-Hey.... –Disse Yori ainda sem reconhecer o intrometido

-Não deveria sair à noite com vampiros maus querendo morder as donzelas... –Disse Aidou sarcástico - Acredite o príncipe não virá matar o vampiro mau com uma estaca...

-Vo...Vo....Você....-Disse Yori em choque

-Blá blá blá... Ô garota ...Eu não vou te matar...Se quisesse já teria feito ...-Disse Aidou emburrado

-O que você quer de mim então...???? –Disse Yori tentando se levantar para começar a correr

-Não adianta correr...Só vai gastar sua energia à toa... Se bem que gosto de ser desafiado...E o sangue apavorado..é o mais doce..-Disse Aidou mordendo os lábios inferiores

-Mas que droga ...Agora serei seu bebedouro ??? Poupe-me...-Disse Yori revoltada- Você acha que vou deixar você me morder??? NUNCA!!! Eu te odeio... Se tivesse uma estaca eu mesmo te matava seu desgraçado!!!!!

-Mas... Eu sei que você quer... Eu sinto a pulsação no seu pescoço ...-Disse Aidou se aproximando de Yori a deixando meio hipnotizada – Vê... Eu sei que você sente aquela sensação quente e quase excitante de ter seu sangue passando rapidamente por todo seu corpo...-Dizia Aidou sensualmente deixando seus braços cercarem Yori e seu rosto se encaixar perfeitamente em seu pescoço – O prazer que um vampiro pode proporcionar a um humano e indescritível... E sinta-se honrada por eu ter te escolhido... –Dizia enquanto lambia levemente as marcas deixadas por ele ...

-Não... Eu não quero - Dizia Yori tentando lutar contra a hipnose de Aidou

-Shhhhh... Pare de ser tão teimosa... Se você ficar quietinha não vai nem sentir dor...-Dizia Aidou se preparando para morder ...

-AIDOU –SANNNNNNNNN –Gritava o vice-líder do dormitório da lua procurando Aidou

-Droga!!!!!-Disse Aidou se distanciando de Yori rapidamente rompendo a hipnose

-DESGRAÇADO!!!! –Dizia Yori para Aidou quando sentiu as mãos dele cobrirem seus lábios

-SHHHH.... Calada!!! Ou quer que outros vampiros te mordam também!!! Você é minha propriedade ...-Disse Aidou furioso a pegando nos braços

-ME LARGA IMBECIL !!!!!!Eu não sou nada sua...muito menos sua propriedade!!!-Disse Yori tentando se livrar de Aidou

-Só quando essas marcas desaparecerem você deixará de ser minha.. –Disse Aidou passando de leve os dedos nas marcas feitas por suas presas e indo contra as ofensas de Yori ele a deixou em segurança no dormitório

-Se aparecer mais uma vez perto de mim...Pode ter certeza que estarei armada ...-Disse Yori sem fôlego com a corrida de Aidou até o dormitório

-Estarei preparado Buffy.... –Disse Aidou seguindo rapidamente até o encontro de Ichijou

-Onde você estava Aidou???-Perguntou Ichijou curioso

-Correndo para esquecer-se da sede...-Disse Aidou mal humorado

-Melhor não sair em noites de lua cheia Aidou-san... Nós os solteiros temos de ficar juntos esqueceu??? –Disse Ichijou - Ordens do Kaname-Sama...

-Entendi...Desculpe Ichijou-San –Disse Aidou por fim seguindo com Ichijou para o dormitório da lua onde iria passar as próximas horas jogando cartas e tomando pílulas para esquecer a sede e a inquietude..

Longe dali Kaname já estava impaciente a sede lhe tomava agora, porém ele sentiu a doce fragrância de Ruka que já tomava o ambiente,e ao ouvir a leve batida na porta seu mau humor aplacou...

-Entre - Disse Kaname sentindo suas presas crescerem pela espera de sangue fresco

-Boa noite Kaname Sama - Disse Ruka adentrando o quarto e caminhando para próximo de Kaname que pôde sentir o cheiro de sangue presente em Ruka e ele logo soube que era o de Kain e isso o fez ficar furioso, não que ele tivesse algum sentimento...Mas ela era propriedade dele, um brinquedo para somente ele provar, e essa pequena traição o deixou furioso....

-Ruka...-Disse Kaname se aproximando dela letamente e passando de leve as mãos em seus cabelos

-Kaname-Sama....-Gemeu Ruka estranhando a gentileza

-Você... –Disse ele falando sensualmente próximo de sua orelha –ME TRAIU!!!!.-Então puxou bruscamente o cabelo de Ruka expondo o longo pescoço da vampira e cravando fundo suas próprias presas nela....

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows

What it's like to be hated

To be faded to telling only lies

Ninguém sabe como é

Ser o homem mau

Ser o homem triste

Atrás dos olhos azuis

E ninguém sabe

Como é ser odiado

Ter que fingir que só conta mentiras

Kaname não transmitia nada em sua mordida, apenas raiva e frustrações, e Ruka como uma nobre abaixo da linha dos puros-sangues era obrigada a suportar obedientemente, mas o que a movia a não tentar reagir acima de tudo era sua paixão cega por Kaname, ela sempre soube que Kaname mentia para ela ao pedir sangria...Mas sua paixão a cegava...Agora a máscara de Kaname começava a cair e todas as demonstrações de carinho passadas se transformavam em mentiras e a dor de ser usada pulsava agora em seu pescoço....

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

that's never free

Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios,

Como minha consciência os faz parecer

Eu passo horas só de solidão

Meu amor é uma vingança

Que nunca será livre.

Kaname levava Ruka para a cama agora, mas na verdade não a queria...Queria Yuuki, mas a garota o ignorava...Ignorava seu amor...Ele não podia lidar com a rejeição .. Ele se apaixonara por ela a primeira vista... Era seu direito como puro-sangue...Mas mesmo assim ela preferiu se entregar a um Level E indigno e pior carregar dois imprestáveis fetos, com o sangue de caçadores de sua espécie ...E quanto mais pensava em Yuuki , mas ele maltratava Ruka com suas presas, e suas unhas agora rasgavam as roupas que Ruka usava....

No one knows what its like

To feel this feelings

Like I do, and I blame you!

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain woe

Can show through

Ninguém sabe como é

Sentir esses sentimentos,

Como eu sinto, e eu te culpo!

Ninguém morde mais forte

Na sua raiva

Ninguém, para minha grande aflição

Pode me mostrar seus pensamentos

Kaname possuía Ruka em seus braços possessivamente e violentamente, não havia amor ....Só frustração e sede que era descontada na pele alva de Ruka que já se encontrava manchada pelo doce sangue da vampira...Que se sentia violada e maltratada e sem perceber começou a derramar lágrimas quentes que agora manchavam seu rosto...

_ "Porque ele me trata assim... Eu que sempre o amei...." –Se perguntava Ruka tentando suportar toda a dor que invadia seu corpo ...

No one knows what its like

To be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one know how to say

That they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

Ninguém sabe como é

Ser maltratado, ser derrotado,

Atrás dos olhos azuis

Ninguém sabe dizer

Que eles estão arrependidos e para não se preocupar

Eu não estou mentindo

-" Porque é tão difícil ser amado??? ...O que ele tem que eu não tenha oferecido a ela???" Se perguntava Kaname enquanto descontava em Ruka a falta de amor e a decepção que sentia em relação à Yuuki...Seu corpo se mexia com violência contra o corpo de Ruka , a machucando profundamente.....Mas o choro e os gemidos de dor de Ruka eram ignorados por Kaname ...Ele estava cego de ódio...E uma reação mais brusca por parte dela...Poderia ser até perigosa...Ele se tornara um monstro ...Sedento de sangue e violento ...A razão fugira a tempos de seu ser...A única coisa que o movia naquele momento era o instinto....

No one knows what its like

To be the bad man, to be the sad man

behind blue eyes.

Ninguém sabe como é

Ser o homem mau

Ser o homem triste

Atrás dos olhos azuis

-Kaname..Sama...-Disse Ruka fraca –Por favor ...Não agüento mais perder sangue...-Implorava Ruka enquanto Kaname sugava sedento ainda de seu pescoço e continuava a violando... Então após poucos minutos sentiu Ruka desmaiar em seus braços...

-Imprestável... –Disse Kaname olhando a figura desmaiada na sua frente....-SEIREN !!!!!- Gritou Kaname e poucos segundos se passaram e Seiren já adentrara no quarto seguindo as ordens de Kaname

-Leve essa imprestável para longe daqui...-Disse Kaname frio – E me traga algumas humanas hoje estou sedento....-Disse Kaname por fim nem se dando ao trabalho de cobrir-se na frente de Seiren

-Como quiser Mestre Kaname - Disse Seiren sem olhar para o corpo nú de Kaname, apenas recolhendo Ruka e se retirando indo cumprir as novas ordens de seu mestre...

Algumas horas depois algumas humanas hipnotizadas foram levadas ao encontro de Kaname e deixadas a mercê da própria sorte....Mas Seiren sabia que elas não sairiam vivas dali..

Seiren passou pela cozinha e algo dentro de si a fez recolher um pouco de comida ....

-Quem é ...???-Disse Yuuki que estava encolhida no escuro vendo um feixe de luz abrir no quarto e uma bandeja de comida aparecer

-Coma ....–Disse Seiren lutando contra a vontade de recolher a bandeja

-Obrigada ...-Disse Yuuki comendo rapidamente o conteúdo da bandeja como se a mão que lhe ofereceu ajuda pudesse jogá-la de volta ao inferno....

Cantinho das Reviews

Cris : Poxa muitoooooooooooo obrigada por gostar tanto dessa fic.... sinto-me muito honrada por ter leitoras tão especiais quanto vc...^.^ er..eu também sou zerete sabe !? E nem considei o anime..Afinal o que importa é o mangá..e no fim será Yuuki e Zero...estou fechando os olhos pra porcaria do anime...bjs..Espero que goste desse cap...Ahhh ..desculpe a demora..bjsss

Tek4 : Que bom que você gostou do casal Yori e Aidou...Eles ainda vão ter muitassssss cenas juntos..KKKKKKKKKK...E espero que tenha gostado da pequena participação da rima e do shiki....^.^...Foi pra vc viu!!!Bjs...Continue acompanhando...

Verônica : Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic... E principalmente QUE BOM QUE VC ODEIA O KANAME....KKKKKKKKKK....odeio ele também...Bom..Espero que continue acompanhando...Bjssss

Nissin-san : Eu sinceramente não dou valor ao anime...Porque quem fez o final foi o estúdio...Nem a autora fez o final ainda, e acredito que será Yuuki e Zero... Não estou nem ouvindo as Kanametes...lá lá lá lá....Bjsss..E continue acompanhando!!!

Paloma: Poxa você está torcendo pra Zero e Yori????KKKKKKKKKKKK....Bem leia e descubra o futuro de cada um..bjssss...E quero reviews tá....

Aidara: Primeiramente...DESCULPAAAAAAA pela demora....Mas estava cheia de compromissos então realmente não deu pra postar antes...Espero que tenha gostado e me perdoe, espero realmente não repetir o mesmo erro....

Elyon: KKKKKKKKKK...Realmente meu Kaname está causando ódio geral, mas ainda tem pessoas que gostam dele você acredita...é Yuuki ainda vai sofrer bastante..Mas continue acompanhando e descubra e Reviews onegai...Isso que me motiva a escrever...bjssss

Nidias : Que bom que você gostou ...E obrigada por ser minha fã...Continue acompanhando e por favor Reviews...~.^

Luhh: Obrigada pelos elogios...e pelo review...Não se preocupe não vou parar de escrever pode ficar tranqüila.. E quanto a um livro...Quem sabe um dia ...KKKKKKKKKKK....Bjsss..e continue com os reviews me fazem postar mais rápido !!!!

Fernanda: Muito obrigada pelos elogios...Espero que continue acompanhando onegai....kissusss...^.^


	12. Love or hate

**Olá gente, primeiramente devo desculpas pelo atraso, mas devido a vários acontecimentos não pude postar antes, mas quero deixar claro que não vou abandonar essa fic..e que seus reviews me fazem ter mais vontade de escrever..Por isso continuem comentando..Porque isso acelera minha inspiração __**

**Bem tenho 2 recadinhos antes de deixar vocês em paz o primeiro é que utilizei a música i´m not in love do 10cc...tipo optei pela original, mas ao procurar no youtube tem váriasssssssss versões dela..escolham a que agradar vcs tá..^.^**

**E em 2 lugar..quero deixar meu e-mail : **** /quem quiser me add pra falar sobre VK, Hana yori dango , Doramas, mangás , animes ou twillight sinta-se a vontade pra me add tá bom ^.^ kissus e reviews onegai __**

**Vampire Knight não me pertence se isso fosse realidade já teria modificado muita coisa ...U.U**

**Love or Hate**

Já havia se passado algumas semanas desde que Yuuki havia sido levada para aquele castelo e propositalmente jogada naquele recinto. Seus planos de fuga haviam cessado sua sede por liberdade também e sua esperança estava se esgotando... A fome e a sede a estavam matando, seu próprio irmão a estava matando... E todos os dias ela se perguntava se Zero ainda pensava nela... Se ele ainda lembrava de seus sonhos juntos ou se tudo que passaram fora apagado com aquelas tolas mentiras, contadas por alguém desesperado e sem saída ...

-Zero...Zero...-Gemia Yuuki o que já fazia três dias contados dali e claro tal mudança era percebida por Seiren que era responsável por cuidar da garota

Seiren caminhou até os aposentos de Kaname cuidadosamente, afinal fazia dias que ele estava fora de si, ou talvez mostrando o que realmente era... E a sede de sangue era quase doentia, o quarto estava minado de cadáveres humanos...

"Eu trouxe essas humanas hoje...faz menos de 4 horas..." Pensava Seiren chocada "Ele é um monstro..." Pensava enquanto observava por uma fresta da porta o estado dos aposentos de seu mestre...

-Se pensa tudo isso sobre minha pessoa ...Porque insiste em ficar ao meu lado??? –Disse Kaname cinicamente – Porque insiste ao ficar ao lado de um monstro...-Disse sorrindo maliciosamente

-Co...Como o Senhor Kaname ...-Gaguejava Seiren sem entender

-Se quer saber o motivo de ler sua mente.... Sinta-se livre para temer... –Disse frio - Meus poderes estão além de sua imaginação querida Seiren. -Finalizou Kaname e a um piscar de olhos de Seiren o mesmo se encontrava ao seu lado – Mas...O que te traz no momento até aqui...Ainda não é hora da limpeza ...-Disse Kaname mirando os corpos femininos nus e sem vida

-Meu..Meu senhor ... Yuuki...Quero dizer a senhorita Kuran está ardendo em febre há três dias, e suas ordens antes foram ignorar, mas caso ela piore, temo que venha a falecer...-Disse Seiren tentando se afastar do corpo de Kaname

-Bem...Então vamos ver se essa viborazinha aprendeu a lição ...-Disse Kaname maligno indo até o recinto onde Yuuki estava trancafiada...

Ao abrir a porta Kaname se deparou com um corpo magro, encolhido e extremamente fraco... Ele ignorou os gemidos de Yuuki por zero e a levou nos braços para um dos quartos da mansão em que estava....

-Zero...Zero... Eu te amo... Por favor, não me esqueça.... - Dizia Yuuki fraca

-Sua pequena desgraçada... Como ousa ainda chamar por ele...Não vê que a culpa de você estar assim é dele??? –Dizia Kaname para o corpo inconsciente de yuuki, então a depositou com cuidado na cama do quarto e ordenou para que Seiren trouxesse água fria para aplacar a febre, ele podia ouvir os fracos batimentos do coração de Yuuki, e os fortes batimentos dos gêmeos em seu ventre, e isso fez seu ódio aumentar... - Seus pequenos demônios.. O que faço para me livrar de vocês...-Indagava Kaname

-Zero....nossos ...bebês- Delirava Yuuki sendo observada por seu irmão que de tanto apertar seus próprios lábios os ferira com seus caninos....

Longe dali Zero e seu mestre haviam começado a trabalhar como vampire-hunters, e apesar das poucas semanas sua fama havia se espalhado, porque não havia falhas ou vítimas, era um trabalho preciso e frio... A cidade antes infestada por vampiros estava começando a ficar mais tranqüila, e os moradores gratos ...

O mestre de Zero resolvera fixar residência naquele lugar, a contragosto de Zero que não via necessidade de gastar dinheiro com luxos desnecessários, para ele bastava uma barraca e um colchonete para aplacar o frio...

-Zero ...Não tenho mais 16 anos sabia?!-Disse Yagari rabugento – O que você quer hein moleque??? Que eu morra de frio ...Estamos no inverno!!!-Disse pagando a hospedaria em que iriam residir

-Se quiser pague só sua estadia mestre... Posso ficar acampado mesmo –Disse Zero se dirigindo para a saída

-Garoto idiota!!!!!Pare de querer se punir por tudo... Se quiser ser um bom Hunter, tem de se alimentar bem e dormir como gente, e não como um animal...-Disse Yagari bravo levando Zero para o quarto em que dividiriam...

Era um quarto simples da pensão, não ostentava nada, com o dinheiro que haviam ganho poderiam pagar algo bem melhor, mas Zero tinha de quem puxar a avareza, seu mestre achava inútil gastar tanto com quartos se todos tinham apenas uma finalidade....Então sem perder mais tempo tentando persuadir Zero,Yagari pareceu lembrar-se de algo divertido...

-Zero ...Quero que você se arrume ..pois hoje vamos para uma noitada- Disse Yagari animado – Hoje os hunters da cidade vão se reunir no bar da cidade para comemorar a morte desses sanguessugas malditos ...Só nessa semana foram 30 ...E a maioria se deve a você...-Disse Yagari orgulhoso

-Não vou...-Disse Zero seco

-Vai sim... E você vai adorar...Vai estar lotados de prostitutas...Com seu físico, aposto que você não precisará nem pagar –Disse Yagari soltando uma gargalhada

-Mestre... Não vou comemorar nada ...Afinal sou um sanguessuga também ...-Disse Zero se jogando em sua cama de solteiro

-A falta de mulher está te deixando insuportável... Levanta logo daí moleque!!!-Disse Yagari apontando sua arma pra Zero

-Pode atirar ...Não tenho mais nada a perder ..-Disse Zero melancólico

-Aposto que tem...-Disse Yagari apontando um ponto especifico das calças de Zero, o que fez o mesmo levantar

-Se for pra jogar sujo me avise Mestre...-Disse Zero rabugento

-Agora se arrume, também quero algumas de graça garoto...E você que vai me proporcionar isso ...-Disso Yagari sorrindo ao ver Zero bater o banheiro com força ...- Você vai sair dessa garoto...nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!!!-Disse para si baixinho, começando a se arrumar também

Na academia Cross, Yori estava desatenta na aula, as palavras de Aidou ainda ecoavam na sua mente

Flash Back

-SHHHH.... Calada!!! Ou quer que outros vampiros te mordam também!!! Você é minha propriedade ...-Disse Aidou furioso a pegando nos braços

-ME LARGA IMBECIL !!!!!!Eu não sou nada sua...muito menos sua propriedade!!!-Disse Yori tentando se livrar de Aidou

-Só quando essas marcas desaparecerem você deixará de ser minha.. –Disse Aidou passando de leve os dedos nas marcas feitas por suas presas e indo contra as ofensas de Yori ele a deixou em segurança no dormitório

Fim do Flash Back

-"Em pensar que naquela noite não consegui dormir ..."-Pensou Yori passando os dedos nas marcas quase não visíveis de seu pescoço, que agora pareciam mais duas marcas roxas...Foi quando ouviu alguns comentários de suas colegas de classe

-Em pensar que as que se dizem santinhas são as piores....-Disse uma delas

-Realmente... Não sou santa como algumas, mas não apareço com chupões no meu pescoço - Falou uma apontando para Yori que tremia de raiva com tais comentários

-Né, algumas pessoas adoram mesmo se mostrar...-Disse outra em cochichos –Aposto que ela está se prostituindo ....

Essa foi a gota d´água para Yori que se levantou sem pensar duas vezes e deu uma tapa na garota que a difamara, que era a mesma que espalhara fofocas sobre sua melhor amiga...

- Porque não cuidam de suas vidas... Afinal Porque eu e a Yuuki estamos incomodando tanto assim a vida medíocre de vocês???-Gritou Yori atraindo a atenção de toda a sala , inclusive do professor

-Senhorita Sayori Wasaba...Se dirija para fora da sala... Não freqüente minhas aulas durante duas semanas até sua dispersão melhorar...-Disse o professor irritado

-Desculpe Sensei...-Disse Yori reverenciando o professor e se retirando da sala, deixando a maioria da turma espantada, afinal ela sempre fora recatada e tímida, mas se mostrara diferente do usual...

-" Grandeee Yori..."- Pensava batendo sua cabeça contra a parede que levava ao dormitório feminino –"Anos tentando se apagar ... passar despercebida... E agora você estraga tudo com sua grande boca!!! Muito obrigada por ser uma idiota" –Pensou por fim chegando ao dormitório , ao chegar a seus aposentos em que dividia com Yuuki tomou um susto, seus pertences estavam jogados em toda a parte...

-Mas que droga... Malditas garotas intrometidas - Disse Yori para si começando a arrumar a bagunça de seu quarto sem perceber que algo havia desaparecido de suas coisas....

Anoiteceu rapidamente naquele dia, e Zero e seu mestre haviam chegado à comemoração dos hunters, na antiga taverna da cidade...

-Mestre...Você sabe que odeio mesmo essas coisas...-Disse Zero desabotoando um pouco a camisa social que trajava

-Pare de ser do contra garoto!!!!! Vamos nos divertir hoje...E a propósito as despesas serão pagas pela associação...Então poderei beber a vontade –Disse Yagari contente

-Mestre... Acidentes acontecem quando você bebe... –Disse Zero emburrado

-Claro que não... Fico sóbrio como se não tivesse ingerido uma única gota..E você sabe disso moleque – Disse Yagari aborrecido

-Claro mestre... –Disse Zero adentrando na taverna onde pôde ver alguns rostos conhecidos de sua infância, antigos caçadores de sua vila

-Yagari !!!!!-Disse um caçador que trajava peles de animais como sobretudo

-Heidi !!!! Quantas hoje???-Perguntou Yagari animado

-Até desmaiar meu caro amigo !!!!-Disse Heidi para Yagari enquanto ambos se dirigiam para a mesa de caçadores onde começavam a beber juntamente com os outros...

Zero foi deixado meio de lado pelos outros e por seu mestre, e ele achou melhor assim, afinal odiava beber, e embora ninguém ali soubesse de sua condição de Level E , ele ainda sentia-se excluído, talvez algo dentro de si o impedia de se sentir aceito em qualquer um dos mundos... Então ele resolveu sair daquele ambiente cheio de fumaça e cheiro de álcool...

-"Yuuki...Porque você me deixou..." Pensava Zero encostado na parede da taverna olhando as estrelas

-Mas porque o homem mais bonito da noite resolveu sair do bar???- Perguntou uma moça vestida em roupas vulgares

-Não estava me sentindo bem senhorita... Agora se me der licença... -Disse Zero se afastando

-Espere garotão ...-Disse a moça agarrando o braço de Zero – Sabe , eu e minhas amigas te achamos um gato em forma de homem, então que tal aproveitar conosco um pouco... Pra você vai ser de graça !!!-Disse a mulher passando a mão sensualmente em Zero

-Não estou interessado –Disse Zero tirando a mão da mulher de seu peito

-Pare de se fazer de difícil Senhor caçador.... Tenho certeza que se passar a noite conosco seu humor vai mudar –Disse a prostituta desabotoando a camisa de zero e passando de leve as mãos em seu peito

-Já disse que não e.... –Dizia Zero quando seus sentidos foram aguçados de repente

-Esse cheiro ...-Disse Zero sentindo o odor no ar... e de repente seus olhos ficaram vermelhos

-Seu cheiro é muito bom...-Disse a prostituta sem entender as palavras de Zero, quando de repente não sentiu mais o corpo dele ali... E quando percebeu ele já corria na direção do bosque -Desgraçado mesquinho...Eu disse que era de graça pra ele –Remoeu a prostituta amargurada...

Zero corria em disparada para a direção do cheiro de sangue...

-"Esse cheiro... Yuuki..." Pensava Zero desesperado, ele sabia que um Level E estava atacando uma humana... E por deus ele não sabia se chorava ou se ria – "Yuuki..é você ..tenho certeza ...meu amor" –Pensava Zero enquanto corria para o local exato de onde sentia mais e mais forte o cheiro dela....Mas ao chegar ao local não viu Yuuki, e seu corpo foi tomado de decepção...

-Desgraçado Level E....-Disse uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, esta muito ensangüentada tentando matar o ultimo level E que tentara matá-la, mas ao que parecia as forças lhe faltavam , foi então que o vampiro lambuzado por seu sangue viu uma outra oportunidade de atacar....

-"Droga...não tenho mais forças "-Pensou a moça quando ouviu um tiro e simultaneamente uma massa de poeira soprar em sua direção...

-Uma garota não deveria sair a noite...-Disse Zero olhando a figura da garota enquanto se aproximava

-Quem é você ??? E quem você pensa que é para mandar ou não eu fazer algo ???-Disse a garota furiosa sem enxergar direito a figura que se aproximava de seu corpo

-Meu nome não interessa... E não sou ninguém pra te mandar fazer nada... Era apenas um conselho –Disse Zero enquanto carregava a garota que se debatia sem parar contra seu corpo

-Hey cara...Me solta!!! Não sou uma garota qualquer sabe!!!Se quer prostitutas vá buscar na taverna da cidade- Disse a moça tentando se livrar de Zero

-Pare de ser teimosa...Só quero te ajudar –Disse Zero saindo rapidamente da escuridão do bosque e voltando para próximo da taverna onde a claridade voltava a ser presente aos olhos humanos...Ao entrar na taverna todas as atenções voltaram-se para Zero e a misteriosa garota em seus braços que embora ensangüentada parecia muito forte...

-Zero??? O que aconteceu ??? Quem é essa garota ???- Indagou Yagari que se aproximava de Zero preocupado, já que seu pupilo fora exposto a muito sangue e sua condição de Level E poderia ser notada ....

-Espera... –Disse a garota olhando fixamente para o rosto de zero – Eu conheço você...

-Espera...eu conheço você...!!!!-Disse Yagari olhando melhor para a garota que enfim saira dos braços de Zero

-Você esqueceu mesmo de mim Zero-kun??? Sou eu Midori-chan...Nós treinávamos juntos quando crianças na vila de caçadores....-Disse a moça se aproximando de Zero –Como poderia imaginar que você fosse ficar tão bonito....

-Isso... Eu lembrei agora –Disse Yagari – Sua família se mudou para essa área ... Faz mais de 6 anos certo??

-Provavelmente Mestre Yagari...-Disse Midori começando a se curvar pela dor da mordida do Level E

-Mas porque você saiu essa hora criança??? Você não lembra do que ensinei anos atrás???-Disse Yagari rasgando a manga da roupa dela e vendo o real ferimento

-Lembro...Mas precisava sair...-Disse Midori sem graça, foi quando um dos homens na mesa riu

-Sair pra onde??? Nem casa você tem garota- Disse um dos caçadores bêbados, fazendo Midori encolher-se mais, por vergonha dos olhares de piedade de Yagari e Zero....

De volta a academia Cross, Aidou estava inquieto, sua sede estava o deixando nervoso, desde aquele dia em que fora interrompido por Takuma ...Seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes da aula que assistia, na verdade pensavam em uma pessoa em particular...

-Aidou –San queira vir ao quadro resolver essa teoria química –Dizia o professor do turno da noite esperando que Aidou, que parecia muito concentrado, fosse até o quadro solucionar uma nova teoria química

Mas Aidou não pareceu ouvi-lo, então o professor resolveu tentar mais uma vez...

-Aidou-San... Prove essa nova teoria –Disse o professor suspendendo o pincel na direção de Aidou que parecia estar dormindo de olhos abertos...O que fez uma súbita raiva surgir em seu ser...

-Dirija-se para fora agora... AIDOU-SAN –Disse o professor mostrando as presas, o que o fez ficar muito ameaçador, mas não atraiu a atenção de Aidou

-Hanabusa...Hey..idiota ...-Disse Kain cutucando Aidou de leve o que finalmente atraiu a atenção de Aidou

-O que é??? Não está vendo que estou prestando atenção na aula ...-Disse áspero

-Bem..não é o que parece...-Disse Kain sarcástico -O professor mandou você se retirar –Disse entre risos acompanhado do restante da sala

-Bem...Agora que o senhor finalmente ouviu...FORA !!!!-Disse o professor irritado puxando sua capa e esperando o garoto loiro se retirar

Mas ao contrário do que se esperaria de Aidou, ele não disse nada, apenas pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu para fora da sala, com a mesma cara aérea que apresentava há alguns dias...

Kain estava suspeitando de Aidou fazia alguns dias, além de seu constante mau humor, o que não era comum no rapaz loiro, algo mais havia lhe perturbado no dia de hoje em particular...

Flash Back

Kain dormia profundamente naquela tarde ensolarada, o normal para os vampiros, principalmente os na fase da puberdade que eram mais sensíveis ao sol, porém um barulho o fez despertar e algo lhe dizia que o causador disso era seu primo Aidou, aquele com quem por redundância do destino dividia o quarto...

-Droga... Será que acordei o Kain....-Disse Aidou baixinho

-Ora... Bem-vindo de volta primo... Mas posso saber de uma coisa –Perguntou Kain levantando de sua cama e jogando um travesseiro em Aidou –PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO TANTO BARULHO ???

-Er... Eu te acordei ...???-Indagou Aidou para o óbvio a sua frente

-Não Senhor conquistador...Sou apenas um sonho se materializando na sua frente –Disse Kain sarcástico – E a propósito deixa eu tornar mais quente seu dia... –E de repente os travesseiros de Aidou começaram a soltar fumaça, sendo logo neutralizados com o poder congelante do loiro

-Isso não tem graça Kain –Disse Aidou sentando na cama e tirando algo de seu bolso o que ao ver de Kain parecia deixá-lo muito feliz

-Realmente não tem graça alguma você me acordar e ficar que nem um idiota por causa de uma foto –Disse Kain se virando para tentar dormir novamente –Se quer ver humanas peladas compre uma revista idiota...

-Cale a boca imbecil...-Disse Aidou jogando um de seus travesseiros congelados em Kain

-ARGTTTTTT...no próximo ano ..juro que terei outro quarto na academia...-Disse Kain emburrado tirando o gelo que se espalhara em sua cama –Nem que tenha de dividir com o porteiro da night class...

Fim do Flash Back

Kain tentava montar um quebra cabeças indecifrável ainda ...Tanto para ele quanto para Aidou que agora caminhava na nos arredores da academia Cross sem destino premeditado por sua mente....

Yori estava sentada em sua janela segurando o livro que lera sobre vampiros...Parecia tanta coincidência ter conhecido um e descobrir que nem tudo que se lê são contos de fada quando alguém chamou sua atenção...

-Yori – Chamou uma menina da Day Class –O líder do dormitório masculino está te chamando ...Ele está te esperando na entrada do nosso dormitório ...–Disse a garota fechando a porta

-Hã... Mas há essa hora....-Indagou Yori para si mesma indo ao encontro do garoto

Chegando lá Yori se deparou com o Líder do dormitório que parecia um pouco nervoso....

-Er..oi Yori-chan –Disse o garoto corando com a presença de Yori

-Olá Senpai - Disse Yori sem entender o porquê do garoto a procurar tal hora da noite

-Você não gostaria de conversar em outro lugar - Disse o líder notando alguns olhares curiosos das janelas do dormitório feminino

-Claro Senpai - Disse Yori se distanciando juntamente com o garoto

Próximo dali Aidou caminhava quando ouviu vozes e resolveu espionar humanos, para matar o tempo...

-"Um casal idiota de humanos..."-Pensou Aidou se aproximando, mas seu sangue pareceu ferver ao reconhecer a garota que compunha o dito "casal"

Yori se sentara com o garoto próximo a fonte que ficava no centro do colégio, local famoso entre os namorados, ela não sabia a razão do garoto a trazer para aquele local...Afinal ela mal conhecia o garoto do 3˚ ano que estava na sua frente...

-Então Yori-chan...faz algum tempo que eu tenho notado você...-Disse o garoto quando sentiu os ossos de seu corpo congelarem –Nossa...Está frio aqui não acha???-Indagou o garoto para Yori que estava começando a corar

-Er..Não sinto nada senpai –Disse Yori encabulada "Nossa...Ele está fazendo uma declaração....Se acalma Yori..."Pensava Yori nervosa

-Então... Há algum tempo queria te falar que eu..-Foi então que sentiu seus ossos congelarem ao ponto de doerem –Yo..Yo..Yo ..riririri...Está muito friiiiooo....-Disse o garoto sem conseguir mais se pronunciar até paralisar por completo

-Sepai..Senpai...-Balançava yori em desespero o corpo do rapaz que parecia estranhamente "congelado " –"Droga diz pelo menos o resto antes de paralisar "-pensava Yori em desespero

-Tsc Tsc Tcs...Melhor parar com isso Yori..antes que você quebre sem quer o braço desse humano –Disse uma voz assustadoramente conhecida para Yori

-Droga...De novo não...-Disse Yori tentando saber de onde vinha a voz –Em pensar que por um breve momento achei que ia sair desse pesadelo e encontrar um namorado que pudesse me defender de seres vindos do inferno !!!!-Disse Yori mais para si do que para Aidou

-Haaahahahah...Você é muito engraçada sabe?!-Disse Aidou surgindo subitamente na frente de Yori –Eu te disse que enquanto essas marcas aqui... –Disse apertando as marcas feitas por suas presas –Estivessem visíveis você era minha!!!! –Disse Aidou com os olhos rubros

-Você não me assusta ...-Disse Yori – E porque raios você se preocupa tanto com eu ser sua posse... Não sou seu bebedouro seu mosquito mutante –Disse Yori pegando o braço de Aidou com toda a força que tinha e lançando para longe de seu corpo

-Posso congelar outros amiguinhos seus ...Se ousar me desobedecer humana –Disse Aidou em tom de ameaça

-Ótimo..Comece no dormitório feminino...-Disse Yori sarcástica

-Não estou brincando...-Disse Aidou –Posso ser muito perigoso se quiser ser –Disse mostrando as presas de leve

-Eu não tenho medo de presas alguma...Querido "Idol" Senpai –Disse Yori sarcástica mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa foi calada por um beijo, possessivo e violento de Aidou que por estar com suas presas em evidência acabou por ferir de leve os lábios de Yori...E ele ao sentir o gosto doce de sangue em sua boca não resistiu ao impulso de morder novamente o pescoço da humana, só que dessa vez a mordida não doeu em Yori o que a surpreendeu ....Na verdade uma sensação indescritível percorreu seu corpo.... Parecia que um choque de prazer havia percorrido toda sua espinha, muito diferente da primeira vez....E ela não sabia explicar o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo...Mas quis se render àquele vampiro, tão mimado...Tão egoísta, tão narcisista, mas tão sedutor....

I'm not in love

Eu não estou apaixonado

So don't forget it

Então não se esqueça

It's just a silly phase I'm going through

É apenas uma fase tola pela qual estou passando

And just because I call you up

E só porque eu te telefono

Don't get me wrong

Não me entenda errado

Don't think you've got it made

Não pense que você sabe como é

I'm not in love

Eu não estou apaixonado

No, no

Não, não

It's because

É porque...

Aidou sorveu o sangue de Yori até o ponto de desmaiar a humana em seus braços, e como de costume a deixou novamente em seu quarto ...

-"Porque estou cada vez mais viciado em seu sangue...E porque diabos fui beijar uma humana ????"Pensou Aidou confuso deixando logo o quarto antes que pudesse cometer mais algum ato insano ...Ao parar na fonte olhou o rapaz congelado de dentro pra fora...

-"Idiota... Não se meta com o brinquedo dos outros..." –Disse rindo da cara congelada do garoto –"E para evitar mais congelamentos...Melhor apagar sua memória sobre ela ...Não acha "-Disse Aidou para a figura imóvel do rapaz –"Que bom que concorda então..."-Disse Aidou para o rapaz que continuava imóvel, então um flash surgiu e provavelmente as lembranças do rapaz em relação a Yori foram apagadas...

I'd like to see you

Eu gostaria de te ver

But then again

Mas mesmo assim

It doesn't mean you mean that much to me

Não significa que você significa muito pra mim

So if I call you

Então se eu te ligar

Don't make a fuss

Não se exalte

Don't tell your friends about the two of us

Não fale pros seus amigos sobre nós dois

I'm in love

Eu estou apaixonado

No, no

Não, não

It's because

É porque

Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me

Você vai esperar por um longo tempo por mim

Ooh, you'll wait a long time

Você vai esperar por um longo tempo

"Bom..Vai demorar umas 3 horas até você descongelar caso não te ajude..."-Disse Aidou para a figura imóvel do rapaz... –"Mas quer saber...Que se dane...!!!" –Disse Aidou por fim seguindo seu caminho até o seu próprio dormitório, seu primo ainda estava em sala de aula então pôde ficar a sós com seus pensamentos no quarto...Aproveitando os momentos de solidão pegou a foto que carregara consigo o dia todo...Uma foto singular que mostrava uma jovem humana vestida lindamente em sua Yukata tradicional em um festival de verão...

_ "O que está acontecendo comigo..."-Pensou Aidou olhando para a foto da garota que estava pouco a pouco tomando seus pensamentos...

I keep your picture

Eu mantenho sua foto

Upon the wall

Na parede

It hides a nasty stain that's lying there

É que ela esconde uma mancha feia que lá existe

So don't you ask me

Então não me peça

To give it back

Para devolve-la

I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me

Eu sei que você sabe que ela não significa muito pra mim

I'm not in love

Eu não estou apaixonado

No, no

Não, não

It's because

É porque

I'm not in love, I'm not in love

Eu não estou apaixonado, eu não estou apaixonado

Longe dali Seiren cuidava de Yuuki que estava tomada pela dor e pela febre, sem melhora alguma e embora Seiren se esforçasse muito utilizando remédios e métodos humanos para curar a garota, nada parecia adiantar, parecia que a inanição, além das infecções múltiplas que haviam se instaurado após a garota se auto-multilar tentando escapar do confinamento haviam sido fundamentais para o estado critico em que a garota estava no momento...Kaname apenas observava a garota delirar pela febre sendo cuidada por Seiren, a febre já estava em 40ª graus, o que era critico para um ser humano..E se não baixasse poderia levá-la a morte... De repente ao ouvir mais um gemido agonizante de Yuuki , Kaname se levantou...

-Bom Yuuki e agora...???-Dizia Kaname para Yuuki desfalecida sendo ouvido apenas por Seiren –Agora não te darei mais opções ou chances minha amada.... Eu tentei fazer você perder esses impuros por bem...Mas você mesmo fez da pior maneira não é???? Quis que eu fosse cruel não é???- Dizia Kaname se aproximando mais de Yuuki

-Mestre Kaname...Preciso trocar os panos...-Disse Seiren aflita vendo os olhos de Kaname brilharem malignos para Yuuki que delirava chamando por Zero

-CALE-SE!!!!-Disse Kaname para Seiren que permaneceu imóvel sem mais pronunciar uma palavra

Então Kaname agarrou o corpo quente da garota e curvou o pescoço da mesma até o ponto de quase quebrá-lo em dois e após suspirar docemente ao ar que exalava da pele da garota, realizou o ato que há muito tempo queria satisfazer...Tornar Yuuki novamente imortal e fazer dela escrava de seu sangue...Ele afundou as presas no pescoço da humana que agora agonizava de dor e gritava mais e mais por Zero em seus delírios mais desesperados ...As presas de Kaname tinham um veneno poderoso a ponto de tornar o sangue de um ser humano em fel e sua carne em cristal...Fazer um ser humano tornar-se eterno em aparência só era privilegio dos sangues puros ...E Kaname como membro da mais pura linhagem tinha o poder mais devastador ...A dor de sua mordida em um ser humano era agonizante..E Yuuki sentia lentamente seu sangue congelar, seu coração doer desesperadamente por oxigênio, uma dor sufocante a ponto de fazer seu corpo arder em brasa ...Mas nada era comparado a dor de não sentir mais os batimentos de seus bebês...A consciência tomou de volta o corpo da garota nos últimos suspiros de vida, fazendo seu corpo tremer pela combustão que sua carne começava a sofrer pelo veneno de Kaname, mas de sua boca só se ouvia lamúrias de vida, não sua ..Mas de seus gêmeos...Pequenos corpos inocentes frutos de um amor pecaminoso para duas raças distintas...Mas puro para os olhos de dois apaixonados, como eram Zero e Yuki...

-Meus...Meus bebês...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritava Yuuki tentando se livrar de kaname que sugava seus sangue sem parar até o ponto de Yuuki desmaiar...

-Mestre... –Sussurrou Seiren que estava em choque com a insanidade de Kaname que literalmente assassinara pessoas sem nenhum remorso...

-Quando acordar querida....Não vai clamar mais por ele...-Disse Kaname vendo a face pálida de Yuuki –Vai clamar a mim..Com sede..Como eu quero que você seja.....-Dizia Kaname acariciando o rosto de Yuuki –Dependente de mim...que chame só a mim..olhe só para mim...-Dizia Kaname acariciando o corpo dela e parando no ventre da garota e ao parar ali um sorriso de satisfação se abriu...

-Agora não bate nenhum coração de bastardos caçadores...-Dizia Kaname entre gargalhadas –Bem aqui..Só poderá crescer um sangue resistente a morte querida....-Disse Kaname ao corpo desfalecido de Yuuki ...

-Seiren....-Chamou Kaname ao corpo imóvel de Seiren que tremia levemente –Limpe esse quarto..troque Yuuki como uma verdadeira Rainha deve se vestir...Tire essas vestes imundas humanas, e esses remédios humanos daqui...A partir de agora ela não precisará mais de nada disso...Sua verdadeira vida começará a partir do momento em que seus olhos se abrirem e o verdadeiro mundo sorrir para Yuuki , com todos os mistérios desconhecidos para olhos humanos..-Disse Kaname mirando Yuuki de longe com um olhar satisfeito

-Sim mestre...-Disse Seiren sem contrariar Kaname que ao que parecia tinha perdido a sanidade por completo...Ao notar o corpo dele se afastar Seiren correu para socorrer Yuuki –Pobre garota....-Sussurrou ao medir o pulso da garota e ao fazê-lo lamentou o fato de que a garota não era mais humana...Tinha se tornado uma vampira e o pior era...Aquilo que ela tanto preservava , seu álibi para fugir da insanidade havia sucumbido juntamente com sua mortalidade...-"Pobres bebês.." Pensou Seiren ao tocar no ventre de Yuuki mas leves batida fizeram sua face tão séria mudar para uma expressão de espanto...

Longe dali Zero e seu mestre eram seguidos de longe por uma figura feminina, que caminhava timidamente atrás de ambos...

-Mestre...Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia essa garota dividir o quarto conosco???-Dizia Zero entre sussurros

-Garoto... Essa menina que você despreza era de uma família tão importante quanto a sua...E veja ela agora..-Disse Yagari falando num tom baixo mirando a garota que os seguia cabisbaixa –..Está ao que parece sem ninguém no mundo...Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar uma garota de 16 anos a própria sorte..-Disse Yagari seriamente

-Que boa companhia ela foi arranjar hein...-Disse Zero sarcástico –Um Level E louco por sangue e um velho caçador tarado ...-Disse Zero suspirando profundamente- Pobre garota..

Zero não pôde dizer mais nada, pois foi seriamente golpeado por Yagari e caiu no chão sendo ajudado por Midori...

-Zero-Kun você está bem???-Perguntou Midori aflita procurando ferimentos na cabeça de Zero que felizmente não apresentava nenhum ...De longe ela pôde ver Yagari acendendo um cigarro e chutando uma pedra não muito satisfeito...

-Er..Desculpa estar sendo um incômodo para vocês...-Disse Midori triste vendo Zero começar a se levantar ainda em silêncio...

-Não se preocupe... Só fique longe de confusões garota...-Disse Zero andando sem olhar para trás..

-Zero-kun..-Disse Midori olhando para a figura distinta de Zero que seguia seu Mestre para o lugar em que residiam nessa nova etapa de suas vidas...

Cantinho das reviews

TyranDF: Obrigada pelo review..Bem nem posso expressar o sentimento que tenho pelo Kaname...

Quanto ao Zero...Tadeeeeenho dele ...E nesse cap não mudou muito né...U.U Sorry

Seiren ...muitas surpresas aguardam ela..ohohohoho

Bjssss e reviews onegai __

Tek4: Obrigada pela review..^.~ Bem que bom que gostou do shiki e rima que fiz..ohohohohoho

E quanto a Ruka e Kain...talvez eu trabalhe mais os dois na outra fic que faço de VK..desejo incontrolável..Mas quem sabe nessa coloque mais coisas deles...__

E quanto a Ruka...ela tem uma personalidade muito forte e é orgulhosa demais pra pedir ajuda a alguém...Ela prefere cair e se levantar sozinha de cabeça erguida do que pedir ajuda e se humilhar para alguém...vejo ela assim *__*

E a yuuki..bem só posso dizer que muitooooooooo ainda vai rolar até o fim dessa história..ohohohoho

Bjssss e reviews onegai __

Paloma : Obrigada pelas reviews...e a você peço desculpas por não ter respondido antes seus reviews ..Mas é que estava muitooooooooo ocupada e não pude sequer postar antes. Mas esse cap foi bem grande e espero ter valido a pena a sua espera...Muito obrigada pelo carinho e por acompanhar minha fic...E o próximo não demorará , pois já está sendo produzido viu..^.^]

Bjs e reviews onegai __

Naty: Obrigada pela Review..Que bom que você começou a acompanhar minha fic..E espero sempre reviews seus viu!!!!^.^ ..Quanto as suas expectativas continue lendo e descubra as surpresas que irão surgindo...kissus..^.^

Reviews Onegai ___

Aidara: Obrigada pelo Review...Bem obrigada por ler essa fic e sempre deixar coments...Me fazem muitoooooooo feliz...E continue acompanhando e vendo as ações do Kaname ohohohohoho

Menina não apareceu seu e-mail pra mim __ ...Por isso não te add ...E para as demais pessoas que quiserem me add vou deixar meu e-mail lá em cima da pág tá...kissus ...^.^

Reviews onegai __


	13. Noiva?

Primeiramente desculpa pela demora excessiva dessa vez...Mas quero dizer que não vou abondanar minhas fics tá __ ... Segundo a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim... Por isso por favor deixem suas opiniões atráves de seus reviews para que eu me sinta segura para postar... Afinal sem seus comentários, não tenho vontade de escrever... E por último escolhi uma música do Evanescence para esse capítulo *__* e se chama : EVERYBODY´S FOOL... Então se forem ler deixem carregando para que na parte certa toque... Eu tenho muita dificuldade para achar músicas que combinem ... Por isso não custa nada vocês escutarem né... KISSUS e espero que gostem =***

Noiva?

Zero e Yagari chegaram à pensão em que estavam hospedados, trazendo Midori junto com eles. Zero estava com os nervos à flor da pele afinal, ele nem acreditava na idéia de seu mestre de os três dividirem o mesmo quarto, e o pior era que ele parecia ser o único que era contra a idéia...

-Zero... Pare de ser emburrado e mostre para Midori-chan onde ela vai ficar – Disse Yagari meio tonto pela bebida que como sempre havia exagerado

- Zero-kun pode deixar que durmo no chão mesmo...-Disse Midori vendo Zero arrumar a cama

-E onde mais você acha que ia ficar??? –Disse Zero jogando um travesseiro e um lençol velho

-Você podia pelo menos fingir né ...-Disse Midori emburrada –Nem parece o menino doce com que eu treinava...-Disse Midori sorrindo lembrando de algo engraçado

-Do que você está rindo??? Por acaso minha cara é engraçada garota??? Eu não me lembro de você!!! –Disse Zero bravo – E não me sinto a vontade com você aqui!!!

-Desculpe causar problemas... -Disse Midori sem encarar Zero

-Você nem imagina quantos você trouxe... -Disse Zero que ao perceber que até o presente momento seu mestre não havia voltado do banheiro, se dirigiu até lá para recolher seu mestre que como o de costume desmaiara no sanitário..

-Mestre...Mestre acorde- Disse Zero balançando o corpo inerte de Yagari que apenas resmungou algo sem sentido, então recolheu o corpo de seu mestre dirigindo o mesmo pra cama

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Midori fechando os olhos de repente e ficando vermelha assustando Zero que se virou a procura de algum Level E, mas ao perceber que não havia nada fez seu mau humor aumentar.

-Acostume-se garota.... Sou obrigado a fazer isso diariamente – Disse Zero por fim vestindo um calção velho em seu mestre que começou a roncar alto resmungando algo como –"muitas prostitutas..."

Longe dali Aidou olhava a foto de Yori que roubara naquela tarde, ele violara pelo menos oito regulamentos da escola hoje.... Mas ele pouco se importava com isso, em sua boca ainda podia se sentir o gosto do sangue doce de Yori...

-"Porque isso está acontecendo comigo????" –Pensava Aidou tentando entender o porquê de estar com tanta raiva do humano que congelara sem nem pensar duas vezes...Mas antes de conseguir conectar seus pensamentos Kain entrou no quarto bruscamente sem dar chances de Aidou esconder a foto que segurava em suas mãos..

-Que droga é essa Hanabusa??? –Perguntou Kain se aproximando de Aidou puxando rapidamente a foto das mãos de seu primo – Você está olhando isso o dia todo!!!

-Me devolva seu idiota !!!!-Gritou Aidou tentando pegar a foto das mãos de Kain que observava a foto de uma garota humana que lhe era familiar..

-Porque está com a foto dessa humana Aidou??? Por acaso você está de namoricos com ela ???-Disse Kain começando a rir do primo – Eu já sabia que você era um idiota, mas não sabia que você também era burro...-Disse Kain começando a gargalhar

-Você não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida !!!-Disse Aidou bravo, finalmente conseguindo arrancar a foto das mãos de Kain – Por acaso eu me meto no seu caso com a Ruka??? Por acaso informo a titia que você está cometendo sangria com ela há pelo menos três anos, e que nas últimas semanas deu seu sangue para essa garota até desmaiar...Para alguém que não dá a mínima para você???- Antes que Aidou pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Kain acertou um soco na boca do rapaz fazendo seu corpo voar até a parede, e antes que pudesse se levantar Kain já o atacava novamente sem dar chances de Aidou se defender.

-CALA A BOCA...NÃO FALE DA RUKA!!!!-Gritou Kain enquanto socava Aidou que finalmente conseguiu acertar um chute em Kain que ao ser atingido desabou próximo a sua cama sem vontade de mais nada....Aidou percebeu que machucara seu primo com suas palavras, ele sabia que Kain era completamente apaixonado por Ruka a ponto de cuidar dela todos os dias para que se recuperasse do estrago feito por Kaname na última sangria realizada pelo puro-sangue...

-Eu odeio aquele desgraçado ...-Sussurrou Kain – A vontade que tenho é queimar aquele merda de dentro pra fora... Eu não perdôo o que ele fez com ela...- Disse Kain enquanto socava o chão

-Pare com isso Kain.. Kaname-Sama é nosso líder – Disse Aidou

-Não fale o nome desse merda... Eu não preciso de nenhum líder!!! –Disse Kain furioso...

–Me desculpe por falar aquelas coisas... –Disse Aidou finalmente sentando em sua cama

-Melhor você não se iludir Aidou... Humanos não podem saber de nossa existência... -Disse Kain olhando para o primo – E não podem em hipótese alguma ter algum tipo de relacionamento conosco... -Disse enquanto se levantava em direção a porta – Entenda eles são apenas...Presas... –Disse Kain jogando uma carta em direção a Aidou e saindo para ir ao quarto de Ruka, lugar onde visitava com freqüência desde o incidente em que a mesma quase morrera...

Aidou observou seu primo sair e finalmente sua atenção voltou-se para a carta com curiosidade, ao olhar o emblema da carta seus olhos se estreitaram...

-Porque uma carta de convocação da família Aidou???- Perguntou-se Hanabusa abrindo a carta, cujo conteúdo o deixava mais confuso ainda..

Prezado Aidou,

Venho através dessa carta convocar a sua presença nesse quarto dia de lua cheia para que um acordo seja oficializado... Comunique ao Líder de dormitório Kaname-Sama sua ausência nesses dois dias consecutivos ...

Saudades

Dimitri Aidou

Obs.: Suas irmãs mal podem esperar para te reencontrar...

-Que estranho... -Pensou por fim Aidou, ele teria de partir amanhã cedo para chegar a sua mansão no dia determinado por seu pai, então decidiu ir tratar logo das formalidades exigidas pelo colégio, para que pudesse providenciar a sua saída durante esses dois dias.... Mas o que mais lhe intrigava era o porquê dessa convocação... Enquanto pensava ia caminhando em direção a sala do líder de dormitório...

A sala do Líder de dormitório estava sendo ocupada por Ichijou, desde a saída de Kaname do colégio Cross, ele estava resolvendo todos os problemas e burocracias, e ao que parecia estava muito ocupado naquele momento lendo uma carta de transferência, quando Aidou adentrou sua sala...

-Ichijou, preciso me ausentar do colégio durante dois dias – Disse Aidou a Ichijou que aderiu ao pedido.

-Sim, seus pais ligaram para mim, para me informar da convocação... -Disse Ichijou olhando para os inúmeros papéis a sua frente sem mirar Aidou

-Está bem complicado se virar sozinho, não é!!!! –Comentou Aidou recendo finalmente um olhar de Ichijou que apresentava olheiras que o tornaram realmente assustador...

-Queria ter um caixão como os vampiros do mangá que lia – Comentou Ichijou tristemente –Porque no momento já posso me enterrar vivo... Não durmo há seis dias!!!-Disse em tom de desespero

-Bom..Eu vou indo –Disse Aidou notando que se permanecesse mais um momento ali iria ser obrigado a ajudá-lo nas tarefas, e isso ele não ia fazer de jeito nenhum.. Seguindo de volta para seu quarto, tirou novamente a foto da garota que atormentava sua mente e pensou por um momento...

-Será que estou apaixonado??? – E esse infame pensamento o perseguiu durante o caminho de volta ao quarto, onde começou a fazer as malas para a curta viagem que faria na manhã seguinte....

Longe dali, Zero estava com uma das únicas coisas que trouxera consigo de sua antiga "vida" por assim dizer... Ele saira do quarto que a seu ver se tornara extremamente desconfortável e no momento estava ele e sua guitarra mirando a lua ...

-Está tão cheia quanto naquele dia... –Pensou Zero que começou a recitar ao som de sua guitarra a melodia que uniu a ele a garota por quem sempre fora apaixonado...

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

[Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar]

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

[Ver seu sorriso enquanto você dorme]

While you´re far away and dreaming

[Enquanto você está longe e sonhando]

Enquanto Zero cantava os versos da música faziam sua voz ficar mais e mais embargada, a dor ainda era insuportável e a cicatriz que ela lhe deixara , sangrava sem dar vestígios de cura...

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

[Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega]

I could stay lost in this moment forever

[Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre]

Every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure

[Todo momento que eu passo com você eu valorizo]

Ao cantar esses últimos versos ele teve de parar pois, as lembranças de todos os momentos passados tão felizes vieram a ele como um castigo, em sua visão ela apenas fizera dele um tolo, um ser insignificante que ela brincou e jogou fora....

-Talvez eu seja isso mesmo... -Pensou Zero sorrindo tristemente para a lua que emanava sua luz clareando todo o lugar, sem sentir a presença do corpo que o abraçou docemente por trás...

-Zero... Eu não sei o que te aflige...-Disse uma voz doce –Mas apenas esqueça essa dor... Deixe-me te fazer esquecer... – Disse Midori enquanto seus braços iam mais e mais de encontro a Zero que em choque apenas pôde sentir o cheiro de sangue que ainda emanava da garota...Então num ato desesperado ele se soltou dos braços da garota e rumou em direção ao quarto que ambos dividiam.... Pensando como iria controlar sua sede de agora em diante...

Poucas horas se passaram até que o sol começasse a mostrar seus primeiros raios, nessa altura os únicos seres acordados eram Aidou e por obra do destino Takumi, que ainda tinha uma pilha de assuntos pendentes o que o impedia de dormir. Aidou entrou no carro que o levaria do Campus do colégio Cross ...Ao ver o velho motorista humano colocar suas últimas malas no carro, a vontade que tinha era de sair dali e ver mais uma vez "sua" humana , mas o orgulho o impedira dessa "loucura" como pensara Aidou , enquanto o carro começava a se movimentar o afastando da instituição que abrigava humanos e vampiros Aidou tentava pensar em como sobreviver sem sangue fresco, ou melhor dizendo o sangue de Yori ...E pensando assim Aidou adormecera sem resistir aos efeitos que os raios de sol causavam em seu jovem corpo...

Passadas algumas horas, o motorista pôde ver uma majestosa mansão, que mais podia se assemelhar a um palácio, e ao que parecia era por deveras antiga, sua estrutura lembrava o período medieval assim como todo o lugar exalava essa sensação.... Ao se aproximar do portão, nem ao menos fora necessário se apresentar, pois este fora aberto de imediato como se a presença do seu passageiro fosse esperada... Então após alguns minutos da estrada que levava em direção àquela mansão ele parou e como o esperado chamou seu passageiro que parecia estar num sono profundo..

-Senhor chegamos... –Disse o humano para Aidou que não se mexeu.. No momento estava inerte, como se seu corpo permanecesse morto, o que era comum ..Afinal tecnicamente ele era um morto-vivo – O motorista estranhou, mas foi primeiramente tirar as malas de seu passageiro que não só aparentava ser nobre, como realmente era nobre após ver onde residia...Mas após retirá-las e colocá-las próximo a porta da mansão foi novamente chamar Aidou que continuava a dormir profundamente – Senhor...chegamos ao seu destino –Disse o motorista que estranhou seu passageiro não respirar – Senhor... SENHOR!!!!- Gritou em desespero o motorista após verificar que seu passageiro não tinha pulso...Porém uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ao virar o motorista se deparou com um jovem alto e distinto...

-Bom-dia senhor...-Disse o jovem sorrindo amigável

-Socorro senhor... Este jovem.... este jovem está morto..-Disse o motorista que agora transpirava

–Não se preocupe com o jovem mestre... Apenas queira me acompanhar, por favor - Disse mostrando ao motorista o caminho da porta de entrada

-Senhor... eu não tenho culpa...Este jovem não morreu por minha culpa e..- Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ele desmaiou sendo pego em seguida por dois jovens

-Podem levar esse humano e drená-lo... Hoje teremos uma comemoração - Disse o jovem sendo acatado pelos dois vampiros

Logo em seguida o jovem dirigiu-se até o carro onde Aidou estava...

-Hoje será um grandioso dia jovem senhor..- Disse o jovem que parecia ser o mordomo da mansão... Logo em seguida o levando para o interior da mansão em seus braços...

Anoiteceu rapidamente naquele dia, e logo Aidou despertara sem entender o porquê estava ali, afinal a última lembrança que tinha era de estar no carro com o motorista humano, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve batida em sua porta..

-Entre..- Disse Aidou se levantando de sua cama

-Jovem Senhor... Há quanto tempo não lhe vejo - Disse o mordomo parecendo muito satisfeito em ver Aidou – Seu pai solicita sua presença no salão ... Hoje será um jantar formal..Por isso se vista adequadamente para a ocasião.. –Disse o mordomo – Quer que mande as criadas aqui para lhe vestirem? –Perguntou o mordomo com um sorriso maldoso no rosto deixando Aidou corado

-Não é necessário Seth...-Disse Aidou se dirigindo ao banheiro, pois antes de qualquer coisa queria tomar um longo banho na sua espaçosa banheira...como a muito tempo não fazia...

-Como quiser jovem senhor... –Disse o mordomo finalmente se retirando deixando Aidou com seus pensamentos no seu quarto

Alguns minutos mais tarde Aidou desceu as escadas e encontrou sua família reunida no salão de festas, vestidos formalmente sem ainda entender o porquê de tudo aquilo...Foi quando seu pai o chamou indo em direção ao escritório...Aidou olhou suas irmãs que pareciam meio estranhas, então seguiu seu pai ao lugar onde iriam tratar a respeito do comunicado...

-Sente-se Hanabusa - Disse Dimitri, o pai de Aidou sentando ele mesmo em sua poltrona.

- Pai .. Porque o senhor me chamou até aqui???- Perguntou Aidou indo diretamente ao ponto

-Bem Hanabusa... Você é de uma família influente... -Disse Dimitri olhando Aidou estreitar seus olhos – Futuramente irá assumir os negócios da família.. E como nosso único filho deve assumir responsabilidades... -Disse Dimitri virando a poltrona para a parede

-Isso eu sempre soube... Mas porque estou aqui??-Perguntou Aidou novamente

-Bem... O caso é que eu e sua mãe decidimos que já está na hora de você ter uma noiva...-Disse Dimitri sem encarar Aidou –Isso nos deu oportunidade de unir relações com algumas empresas e aumentar nossos negócios...-Disse Dimitri sem encarar seu filho

-Quer dizer que eu fui leiloado???-Disse Aidou incrédulo das palavras de seu pai

-Pare de ser dramático Hanabusa - Disse Dimitri finalmente virando a poltrona para encarar o filho – Sua noiva é linda... E ao ver sua foto ficou muito entusiasmada... -Disse Dimitri começando a sentir o ar do lugar ficar mais e mais gelado

-EU NÃO QUERO NOIVA NENHUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritou Aidou batendo fortemente na mesa de seu pai e provocando uma rachadura leve que se transformou rapidamente em uma rachadura enorme provocando a quebra da mesa de Dimitri que segurou os braços de seu filho

-Não adianta gritar ou rejeitar sua noiva.. O acordo já foi firmado... -Disse Dimitri - Você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer Hanabusa...Isso acontece em nossa família há gerações...-Disse Dimitri vendo o filho tentar inutilmente se livrar de suas fortes mãos

-Não é justo ...!!! Porque comigo??? O Kain é mais velho que eu...-Dizia Aidou revoltado tentando convencer seu pai do contrário

-Seu primo... Bem, meu irmão está firmando acordo com a família Souen.. Acho que eles já tem certa convivência, será mais fácil um possível acordo..Mas quanto a você... Sinto muito filho... Tentei ser o mais rigoroso possível na procura de uma noiva a sua altura - Disse Dimitri vendo seu filho finalmente olhá-lo com o mesmo olhar que um dia olhara seu pai... Um olhar de desprezo... Mas por sorte seu filho não estava apaixonado por ninguém, ao contrário do que estava na época em que fora obrigado a se casar com sua atual esposa...

-Eu não aceito...EU NÃO ACEITO!!!!!!!!!-Disse Aidou se livrando das mãos de seu pai e saindo do escritório em direção ao seu quarto, porém três mãos o seguraram...

-Desculpa maninho... Não pudemos fazer nada - Disseram em coro as três irmãs de Aidou

-Não é culpa de vocês...-Disse Aidou seguindo para o seu quarto e tirando do bolso a foto de Yori... – O que eu faço ??? O que eu faço??? –Perguntava Aidou para si mesmo enquanto apertava a foto de Yori em seus dedos...

Longe dali Yuuki despertava lentamente... Mas ao abrir os olhos seu corpo inteiro tremeu em convulsão e um grito de terror espalhou-se por todo o recinto....Nesse momento Seiren que não abandonara seu lado, a segurou firmemente em seus braços, mas Yuuki agora era forte e batia descontrolavelmente em Seiren enquanto gritava e sibilava palavras sem sentido....

-Yuuki.. Não se desespere ...-Tentava acalmá-la enquanto sentia os fortes golpes de Yuuki

-NÃO OLHEM PARA MIM !!!!!!!!!!!-Gritava Yuuki em agonia enquanto olhava assustada para todos os lados, e em cada lugar que seus olhos pousavam sombras e olhares a seguiam...

-Você acordou pro nosso mundo Yuuki... Seus olhos enxergam formas assustadoras antes nunca vistas por você... Um mundo completamente distinto se abre pra você... -Dizia Seiren enquanto segurava Yuuki com toda a força que possuía tentando faze-la não se auto-flagelar - Seu corpo é diferente agora, você tem uma força sobre humana... é capaz de coisas inimagináveis para um simples humano ...Mas tem um preço ser um imortal ...-Disse Seiren quando começou a ouvir o grito de Yuuki de agonia

-ESTÁ QUEIMANDO!!!!!!!!!!-Gritou Yuuki em desespero segurando firmemente seu pescoço tentando rasgá-lo sendo, contudo impedida por Seiren.

-O sangue te dá forças de viver... Você tem de matar para viver... Essa é a sina de todos nós –Disse Seiren –Por isso....

Então sem demonstrar receio ofereceu seu pescoço para Yuuki que viu claramente as veias que sobressaltavam do pescoço da vampira e a dor em sua garganta aumentou de modo que suas presas, antes que pudesse pensar em como reagiria, já estavam enterradas no pescoço de Seiren enquanto seus lábios sugavam o fel vermelho que brotava das veias da vampira....

Lentamente a dor fora diminuindo e a convulsão inicial do corpo de Yuuki se extinguira com o sabor da vida percorrendo sua garganta...Porém parou ao sentir o corpo de Seiren cair de exaustão após oferecer-lhe tamanha quantidade de sangue...Ao recuperar a consciência não sabia ao certo o que lhe acontecera ali...Porém uma sombra lhe observava e sem mais se conter começou a gargalhar assuntando Yuuki em sua visão deturpada de realidade...

-Seus instintos responderam melhor do que eu esperava minha pequena ordinária - Disse Kaname batendo palmas irônico

-Desgraçado... O que fez comigo? –Disse Yuuki enquanto saia de perto de Seiren e rumava até Kaname com todo ódio que havia acumulado em seu peito, toda perfeição que sempre vira naquele ser se desfizeram como areia por entre seus dedos...

Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

Perfeito por natureza  
Ícone de auto- indulgência  
Justamente o que todos nós precisamos  
Mais mentiras sobre um mundo que

Never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

Ele nunca foi e nunca será.  
Você não sabe como me traiu  
De alguma forma, você faz todos de tolos.

-Não fiz nada demais... Apenas devolvi sua real condição..-Disse Kaname – Um ser que rouba vidas para sobreviver... Um monstro que vive às custas dos outros...-Dizia Kaname irônico

-Eu odeio você...EU ODEIO VOCÊ –Mas Yuuki foi calada por Kaname que a beijava selvagem esmagando seus braços e tirando toda sua capacidade de reagir ao que era submetida, em sua mente vieram flashs de quando adorava Kaname, junto a todas aquelas pobres almas que desconheciam a maldade por trás de toda aquela perfeição..

Look here he comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know he

Olhe, lá vem ele agora.  
Curve-se e olhe maravilhado  
Oh, quanto nós o amamos  
Sem defeitos quando está fingindo  
Mas agora eu sei que ele

Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Ele nunca foi e nunca será.  
Você não sabe como me traiu  
De alguma forma, você faz todos de tolos.

-Você não tem forças para lutar contra mim... -Disse Kaname quebrando o beijo –Ninguém tem tola.... Eu faço o que quiser com esse seu corpo recém-nascido... Sem forças... Sem nada – Disse Kaname por fim a mordendo no mesmo ponto em que a transformara fazendo com que a dor retornasse a seu corpo...

-Você pode tomar tudo de mim...Mas uma coisa você nunca terá .. –Disse Yuuki fazendo Kaname parar de tomar-lhe o sangue - Meu coração é dele...Zero!!! –Ao falar isso sentiu o forte tapa de Kaname que fez seu corpo voar até a parede destruindo parte dela

-NÃO FALE DESSE IMUNDO NA MINHA PRESENÇA!!!!-Disse Kaname em fúria, ao olhar para Kaname pôde perceber através de sua visão dois vultos habitando o mesmo corpo, ela não conseguia entender o que era aquilo ...

Without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

Sem a máscara onde você vai se esconder?  
Não poderá se encontrar perdido na própria mentira.

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

Eu sei a verdade agora  
Eu sei quem você é  
E eu não te amo mais

Lentamente Kaname foi se aproximando de Yuuki que ainda não possuía forças para se levantar após tal agressão...

-Meu amor... Agora que você é minha novamente... Seremos felizes!!!-Disse Kaname enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Yuuki que sangrava após ter batido contra a parede

-Quando tiver forças... Terei o prazer de te matar...-Disse Yuuki vendo Kaname perfurar o pulso fazendo pequenas gotas de seu sangue pingarem sobre Yuuki

-Beba meu amor.... Você será saciada com meu sangue...-Disse Kaname vendo Yuuki virar a cabeça o rejeitando –DESGRAÇADA!!!!!!!!!!-Então ele pegou violentamente a cabeça de Yuuki a forçando a beber seu sangue, afinal ela teria de amá-lo por bem ou por mal....

Never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

Nunca foi e nunca será.  
Você não tem vergonha, não me vê  
Você sabe que faz todos de tolos.

It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

Isto nunca foi e nunca será.  
Você não é real e não pode me salvar  
De alguma forma agora, você é a tola de todos

Desistindo de lutar se rendeu a sede que queimava sua garganta e sorveu o sangue de seu pior inimigo… Porque seu salvador, seu amor eterno… Estava longe de sua vida agora….

Na vila de caçadores Zero fazia vigília juntamente com Yagari naquela noite.. Pela primeira vez desde a noite passada estava calmo...Afinal a presença da garota realmente o perturbava, além de seu cheiro extremamente convidativo ser uma tentação para seu instinto vampírico, já sedento há algum tempo...

-Zero... Estou preocupado com Midori-chan... –Disse Yagari pensativo – Porque você não vai até a pensão buscá-la... Afinal ela estaria melhor conosco – Disse Yagari feliz com a idéia

-Melhor não Mestre ... Ela já é estorvo suficiente sem participar de nossas caçadas... –Disse Zero olhando atento as redondezas

-Você é um moleque ingrato.. –Disse Yagari dando um murro no ombro de zero fazendo o mesmo se desequilibrar

-QUE DROGA MESTRE!!!-Gritou Zero que fora pego de surpresa caindo por conta disso em uma poça de lama

-Agora você terá de voltar ...-Disse Yagari entre risos vendo Zero se levantar e seguir para a pensão contra sua vontade – "Eu vou usar todas as armas possíveis para que você fique com essa garota Zero... E esqueça a Cross definitivamente..." -Pensou por fim seguindo com seus outros companheiros a longa noite de caçadas...

Zero seguia emburrado com a idéia de voltar aquele quarto sufocante, com o maldito cheiro de Yuuki em outra garota, era demais para seu auto-controle ....E ao que parecia seu Mestre pouco se importava com sua condição... " Ás vezes acho que ele se esquece que sou um monstro ..." Pensava Zero finalmente chegando a pensão e subindo rapidamente ao quarto para se livrar das roupas encharcadas de lama.. Mas ao chegar ao recinto teve uma desagradável surpresa...

-QUE DROGA ACONTECEU AQUI??? –Gritou Zero vendo todas as coisas jogadas, sendo que boa parte havia desaparecido... Então foi até o "esconderijo" onde ele e seu mestre guardavam as finanças.. E ao visualizar finalmente caiu em si –LADRAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! –Gritou Zero partindo do quarto em que estava em fúria seguindo o rastro de Midori através de seu cheiro inconfundível...

Enquanto isso Midori caminhava tranquilamente entre o bosque que a levaria para seu próprio esconderijo....

-Mas que dupla de idiotas....-Dizia Midori para si mesma rindo a toa enquanto levava consigo tudo que encontrara de valor, incluindo a guitarra de Zero

Enquanto percorria a mata acabou se ferindo entre os inúmeros galhos de árvore que povoavam o lugar, mas ignorou aquilo e continuou o caminho que a levaria ao seu abrigo... No caminho ia rindo da ingenuidade dos "forasteiros"...

–Yagari-Sensei foi muito ingênuo ao abrigar uma estranha ....Tsc tsc tsc.... Pena o Zero-kun ser tão emburrado... Ele podia render belas horas de diversão...-Disse Midori rindo ao lembrar-se da cara de espanto do garoto ao ser abraçado por ela na noite anterior – Tão inocente... Aposto que ainda é virgem!!!- Riu por fim de sua final conclusão ...Mas seu riso cessou ao ouvir um ruído atrás de si...Sem ter tempo de reagir fora violentamente atingida e lançada contra as árvores...

Ao que parecia ela não estava sozinha afinal e seu sangue poderia ser o real prêmio da noite...

Cantinho das Reviews

Lucy.: Obrigada por estar acompanhando minha fic e principalmente deixando seus coments, porque isso me faz querer continuar escrevendo..^__^ Obrigada e espero que goste desse também / Kissus =***

Paloma : Eu não abandonei essa fic XD... Só que ás vezes o corre-corre do dia faz meu tempo ficar reduzido, e meu tempo de sentar e escrever também se vai __ Mas não se preocupe não tá XD , Adoro você =***

Elyon: Que bom que você não abandonou essa fic XD , e por incrível que pareça você não é a única que gosta do Kaname dessa fic ¬¬.. Bom, vou depois conferir seu trabalho.. Beijos e obrigada ^__^

Hannah : Acho que você me encontrou na comu né XD...KKKKKKKKKKKKKK... Bom espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews porque são muito importantes para um ficwritter ... Kissus =***

Cah-chan Hime: Oi .. QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU *___* .. Fico extremamente feliz em saber que tenho leitoras... Por favor continue acompanhando e deixando reviews tá... Kissus =***

Mihh-Sama: Oi... Embora você não tenha me dito a sua opinião nos outros caps fiquei feliz em você estar acompanhando... Kissus =***/ REVIEWS ONEGAI *____*

Aidara: Seu desejo é a de milhares de Zeretes... __ Kissus e espero que goste desse cap XD

Haruno: Não era bem essa a intenção né... XD, mas que bom que você gostou da minha fic *___* Espero que goste do 13 ...Kissus =***


	14. Noite

Gente antes de tudo mil desculpas pela demora, mas andei numa maré de falta de tempo e criatividade __ , me perdoem pela demora não foi por maldade e não me abandonem , pois você são a únuca razão de eu continuar escrevendo!!! Obrigada pelo carinho e espero que gostem desse capítulo e por favor me encham de alegria deixando a opinião de vocês através de seus reviews !!!

Utilizei a música da mariah carey**, **_**I wanna know what love is**_, espero que curtam …BJSSSS *__*

**Noite**

Aidou ainda apertava a foto de Yori entre seus dedos, ele mal havia descoberto esse sentimento que nutria pela humana e agora já teria de esquecê-la....

-E o pior é que você me odeia... –Disse Aidou rindo amargo para a foto em suas mãos quando ouviu uma batida em sua porta

-Senhor.. –Disse Seth timidamente - Desculpe interromper ..Mas sua presença é solicitada no andar inferior –Disse olhando Hanabusa guardar rapidamente uma fotografia em seu bolso

-O que ainda querem falar? Que sou adotado? –Resmungou Aidou ironicamente

-Senhor... Hoje será celebrado seu noivado..-Disse o mordomo olhando Aidou rir daquela noticia – E a família da Noiva... Estará aqui para celebração!!! –Disse por fim fazendo Aidou o olhar com desdém

-Não está falando sério ...-Disse Aidou olhando para o mordomo que apenas confirmou com a cabeça

-Adoraria dizer o contrário Senhor.. –Disse Seth indo em direção da porta –Mas nem tudo são más notícias Senhor...-Disse o mordomo abrindo um pequeno sorriso e fazendo suas presas serem levemente expostas

- Existe boa notícia ? –Disse Aidou pegando um travesseiro e colocando em cima do seu rosto, simulando uma asfixia...

-Teremos sangue fresco hoje !!!!-Disse Seth feliz saindo para fazer os preparativos finais ...

-"_Como se quisesse outro sangue ..."_-Pensou Aidou por fim se levantando e indo em direção a porta ....Iria ser uma longa noite....

Longe dali Midori tentava inutilmente se levantar, após ter sido lançada contra as árvores, mas sua visão falhava....Ao que parecia seus planos poderiam ser liquidados em instantes, caso ela não reagisse logo...

-SANGUE!!!!-Gritou uma voz animalesca assustando Midori que ainda não conseguia ver a figura nitidamente

-Quem é você? –Perguntava Midori fraca para seu agressor

-SANGUE!!!- A voz rouca ia se aproximando cada vez mais de sua vítima, ao que parecia a excitação preenchia seu espírito

-Você quer meu sangue? Então deve ser um vampiro...Que ironia ! –Riu Midori sem reagir ao vampiro que se aproximava dela, ao que parecia ele estava cercando sua presa...Saboreando o cheiro de seu sangue

Foi quando um estalo foi ouvido por Midori já perto de pescoço, o ar perto de si fora agitado, ao que parecia não era só um vampiro... Eram dois, e os passos iam ficando cada vez mais ritmados... Havia uma disputa ali, e o prêmio era seu sangue....

Midori tentava ver o que se passava, sua visão estava completamente embaçada ...Então houve um baque... Ao que parecia algo havia sido quebrado

_-"Ossos?"_ –Pensou Midori

Então um som abafado ecoou pelo bosque...

-Quem é ... O que está acontecendo? –Perguntava Midori enquanto sentia seus sentidos irem se apagando ...Ao que parecia embora lutasse contra o desmaio eminente...Ele não tardaria a vir...

-Esse cheiro....Me enlouquece...-Disse uma voz rouca e sedenta

Foi quando Midori sentiu um toque intenso e profundo próximo ao seu pescoço...

-Um beijo...? –Perguntava-se Midori enquanto sentia o hálito quente fazer seu corpo inteiro estremecer

Foi quando sentiu dor, uma dor em forma de presas, que ao mesmo tempo excitava seus instintos mais primitivos....

-Quem é você...? –Perguntava Midori fraca...Mas sua visão já pouco nítida foi se apagando até que seu corpo desfalecesse por completo.. A deixando a mercê de um misterioso vampiro...

Yuuki sugava o sangue de Kaname com desejo, sua sede pelo sangue de seu criador era tamanha a ponto de enlouquecer caso não o sorvesse...

-Já chega!!!-Disse Kaname afastando yuuki de seu corpo

-Mais...-Sibilou Yuuki tentando se aproximar de Kaname novamente

-Se quiser ter mais sangue... Terá de começar a cooperar comigo meu amor..-Disse Kaname passando seus dedos levemente no corpo de Yuuki, alcançando seus seios, mas sendo rejeitado pela mão de Yuuki

-Prefiro morrer antes de você tocar em mim...-Disse Yuuki recebendo um forte tapa de Kaname

-Comece a pensar bem antes de responder algo a mim...-Disse Kaname se retirando do quarto em fúria, deixando yuuki jogada no canto do quarto enquanto algumas lágrimas solitárias acompanhavam sua dor...

Na mansão Aidou, o clima agora era de festa, uma singular música clássica começou a ecoar por dentre todos os recintos, os convidados haviam chegado e ao que parecia, trazendo grande alegria aos anfitriões que os recebiam com sorrisos e taças de um vinho "especial"...

-Seth...-Chamou Dimitri o seu mordomo

-Algum problema senhor? –Disse o mordomo vendo rapidamente se algo faltava aos convidados

-Quando Hanabusa vai descer? –Questionou Dimitri sem chamar a atenção dos convidados – Ao que você pode perceber a noiva está ansiosa para conhecê-lo... –Disse por fim apontando discretamente para uma frágil garota de olhos lilases, cabelos prateados e pele alva que olhava com curiosidade para os lados a procura de seu noivo....

_**I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older**_

_Eu tenho que tomar um pouco de tempo  
Um pouco de tempo para pensar sobre coisas  
É melhor eu ler nas entrelinhas  
No caso de eu precisar dele quando eu estiver mais velho_

-Acho que ele descerá em instantes senhor... - Disse o mordomo com um leve sorriso, se distanciando de seu patrão e indo em direção a cozinha, afinal em instantes iriam servir o banquete da comemoração e ele era o responsável pela organização...

-Bela recepção Dimitri!- Disse um homem alto com cabelos prata e olhos amedoados –E devo dizer que bela "safra" –Disse com um sorriso

-Tais comemorações necessitam de um bom "vinho"- Disse Dimitri com um sorriso

-Quando o garboso noivo descerá para nos acompanhar? –Perguntou o vampiro sorrindo levemente ao olhar de relance sua filha que parecia mais e mais ansiosa

-Em instantes presumo! –Disse Dimitri tentando esconder a crescente impaciência em sua voz

Quando se ouviram passos leves no lance de escadas...

Yuuki olhava para si mesma através de um espelho, na figura que estava refletida, havia uma garota com os lábios sujos de sangue e o olhar vazio, sua alma se apagara por completo, havia cedido à sede e com ela perdido o controle de suas ações...

-Eu te odeio... –Disse Yuuki para a própria imagem, logo depois jogando um objeto contra o espelho o quebrando em milhões de fragmentos

Ao que parecia sua felicidade estava mais e mais distante, foi quando subitamente seus olhos se abriram e o desespero da realidade tomou conta de seus pensamentos....

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-Gritou Yuuki com toda sua força, ao ver um caco de vidro no chão em forma pontiaguda não tardou a buscá-lo para dar fim a sua vida – Adeus Zero, meus amores...Fui uma péssima mãe não os protegi, encontro vocês em instantes!-Disse Yuuki acariciando seu ventre que julgava estar vazio quando uma mão cálida a impediu de seguir em frente

-Não faça isso Cross –Disse Seiren que ainda estava cambaleante da falta de sangue em seu corpo, mas segurando firme as mãos de Yuuki –Primeiro que você não morrerá com tão pouco...-Disse ofegante, mas fazendo Yuuki parar e olhá-la – E segundo, seus filhos na morreram... Algum milagre no sangue do caçador kiryuu ou algo além da... –Seiren não conseguiu terminar, pois o choro alto de Yuuki a abafou, sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e grossas e quentes lágrimas molharem seu ombro..Mas nunca sentira-se tão feliz, talvez o mundo fosse mais do que servir a Kuran Kaname...

Distante dali, olhos verdes se abriram assustados com um pesadelo quase palpável que tivera, sua primeira reação fora apalpar seu pescoço, mas ao que parecia seus sonhos eram mais reais do que pareciam...

-Ladra.. –Disse uma voz tão conhecida

-Zero... Como me encontrou?-Perguntou envergonhada

-Não foi muito difícil, depois de ser roubado você encontra o rastro do ladrão onde quer que ele esteja! –Disse Zero sentado do lado oposto do quarto da pensão

-Não foi intencional... Eu juro!-Disse Midori tentando escapar, mas logo percebeu que seu corpo estava preso a amarras.

-É claro que não foi intencional, a propósito devia ter deixado o level E te drenar totalmente, mas como queria mostrar sua cara para o mestre, fiz o favor de não te deixar morrer naquela hora!-Disse Zero enquanto polia sua Blood Rose

-Mesmo assim... Obrigada!-Disse Midori olhando de relance para Zero e vendo que estranhamente seus olhos estavam avermelhados.. Mas ignorou tal fato, afinal deveria ser somente cansaço após dias de caça a vampiros... –Zero como me trouxe para cá?-Perguntou Midori a fim de mudar de assunto

-Te arrastando pelo bosque... –Disse Zero ironicamente

Midori imaginou Zero a carregando todo aquele longo percurso, com seu rosto lidamente mal humorado exatamente como ele fazia anos atrás...Sorriu de lado e estranhamente sentiu seu coração palpitar, esse estranho sentimento só havia se manifestado uma única vez... E ironicamente havia sido com a mesma pessoa, só que a pequena admiração infantil agora dava lugar a uma estranha atração...

-"_Zero você não se lembra nem um pouco do passado não_!?"-Pensou Midori vendo o semblante irado de Zero não desviar por um segundo de seu olhar –"_Ou quer simplesmente esquecer tudo relacionado àquele época...._"- Pensou por fim Midori lembrando do dia trágico da morte dos melhores caçadores de sua vila...

-Obrigada por ser tão gentil... Eu não merecia – Disse Midori olhando para o teto

-Não adianta tentar ser boazinha, não vou soltar você... E sorte a sua não ter gasto nossas economias ou você veria o verdadeiro Yagari-sensei agir...-Disse Zero encostando seu corpo na parede, ao que parecia seu corpo estava totalmente esgotado...

-Pode dormir Zero... Não vou mais fugir ...–Disse Midori olhando o rosto de Zero se suavizar com a aproximação do sono, mostrando sua face tão jovem... –"_Não vou mais fugir do meu futuro amor.._." –Disse para si antes de também fechar os olhos e se entregar aos sonhos de um futuro com seu caçador herói....

Na mansão Aidou a música parecia acompanhar os passos do presente noivo que descia com seu semblante mais do que desgostoso e infeliz, mas aos olhos da noiva que viu seu futuro marido pela primeira vez nada naquele momento lhe pareceria mais belo e garboso. Seu pequeno coração se encheu de um sentimento estranho e fortes e ritmadas batidas faziam seu pequeno corpo se inquietar e seu rosto queimar, todo aquele desconforto na verdade ....

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life**_

_A__ minha vida tem sido mágoa e dor  
Eu não sei se eu posso encarar isso de novo  
Eu não posso parar agora, eu viajei tão longe  
Para mudar esta vida solitária  
_

-Maravilhoso !-Disse uma pequena voz, mas a ação foi logo notada por todos os presentes fazendo a pequena garota se encolher de vergonha, ao que parecia as palavras saíram sem que a mesma percebesse ...

- Ao que parece, o noivo foi aprovado não!? – Disse Dimitri com um amplo sorriso mostrando abertamente suas presas já maduras, fazendo a vampira se encolher ainda mais de vergonha

-Apresente-se querida –Disse o pai da envergonhada vampira, que olhava Aidou com fascinação

-OOOlá... meu .. er.. meu nome é Maria.. Ma..ma.. ma..ria –Gaguejava a vampira

-Olá Maria maria –Disse Aidou com um sorriso se aproximando dela subitamente –Odeio garotas assim..-Sussurrou em seu ouvido sem ser porém escutado por nenhum no salão

-Pelo que vi.. Vocês se deram bem a principio...não é Aidou!? – Disse Dimitri olhando desconfiado para Aidou

-Claro pai... Afinal vou ter que casar de qualquer jeito não...-Disse Aidou irônico , porém só sendo notado por Dimitri ...

-Porque não deixamos os jovens conversarem? –Sugeriu Dimitri ao patriarca da família que tinha firmado o acordo, a família Kurenai

-Claro... –Disse sem jeito o vampiro, olhando de relance sua frágil filha ficar ao lado do seu futuro marido, e sentir um pequeno desconforto.. E um estranho sentimento de nostalgia, logo abafado pela animada conversa que somente os Hanabusa poderiam proporcionar...

Ao ficarem sozinhos Aidou se distanciou bastante da jovem vampira, que mesmo percebendo o gelo que levava de seu noivo, não podia parar de admirar-lhe a beleza, tão evidente e exageradamente esculpida em cada traço de seu rosto e corpo. A família hanabusa era famosa no mundo dos vampiros pela perfeição, mas ao que parecia seu noivo aos seus olhos era o mais perfeito de todos...

_**  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me**_

_Eu quero saber o que é o amor  
Eu quero que você me mostre  
Eu quero sentir o que é amor  
Eu sei que você pode me mostrar__  
_

-Meu nome.. é Maria Kurenai –Disse a vampira timidamente tentando não gaguejar e tentando inutilmente tentar não parar de respirar..

-Se você não for surda, ouviu meu nome completo não!? –Disse Aidou mal humorado

-Sim.. eu já sabia antes... –Disse Maria Kurenai –"_Como ele pode ser tão lindo até bravo_"-Pensou ficando logo vermelha

-Pelo menos você não é burra, porque idiota e tapada pelo visto você é!!!-Disse Aidou olhando para o relógio em seu pulso... –"_Quanto mais tempo essa tortura vai durar_?"-Pensou Aidou –"_Amanhã vou estar a caminho da academia Cross.... Aliás hoje mesmo!!!_"-Pensou Aidou concordando consigo mesmo

-Aidou-san.... Soube que a academia Cross é um lugar maravilhoso...-Comentou timidamente a vampira com olhos brilhantes

-Sim... maravilhoso...-Disse Aidou com seus pensamentos em uma pessoa em particular, e não na instituição em si

-Por isso que nesse verão.. Me matriculei lá!!! –Disse com um tímido sorriso –Quero ficar o tempo que puder ao seu lado!-Disse por fim num fôlego só

-COMO???-Disse Aidou alto tomando a atenção do salão para si

-Sim Aidou-san... Na verdade eu eu eu... –Tentava a todo custo Maria Kurenai ficando cada vez mais corada –Quero me casar o mais rápido possível com você!!!-Disse por fim vencendo a timidez pela força da insistência

_**I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me**_

_  
__Eu vou tomar um pouco de tempo  
Um pouco de tempo para olhar em volta de mim  
Eu não tenho nenhum lugar para esconder  
Parece que o amor finalmente me encontrou_

O salão inteiro foi tomado por aplausos dos pais e agregados das famílias, Maria Kurenai abraçou subitamente seu noivo que sem reação foi tomado por um vazio, ao longe só ouvia congratulações e sentia aperto de mão, mas sua mente não reagia a nada, ao que parecia o acordo estava finalmente firmado, sem chances de volta... E sua própria felicidade distante ... Especificamente no coração de uma simples humana...

-Yori... –Sibilou Aidou sem contudo ser percebido por ninguém ali.....

_  
__**In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life**_

_  
A minha vida tem sido mágoa e dor  
Eu não sei se eu posso encarar isso de novo  
Eu não posso parar agora, eu viajei tão longe  
Para mudar esta vida solitária  
_

Na academia Cross uma garota de cabelos castanhos se agitava na cama, o sono parecia não vir... Estranhamente algo estranho lhe faltava...

-Ele não veio essa noite me perturbar..-Disse Yori para um ouvinte invisível-" Como sou idiota..."-Pensou por fim... –ELE É O VILÃO!!!!! –Disse Yori decidida e por fim lembrou-se das últimas palavras do vampiro de seu livro...

" _**E nunca amei ninguém como tal humana... a frágil vida ... a frágil flor que nunca pude fazer verdadeiramente minha... Todo poder que possuía não podia eterniza-la e algo maior que eu tomou-a por fim de mim..Maldito ceifador de vidas.. Porque não tardas a tirar a minha semi-vida? Talvez minha alma que perambula na escuridão, não seja merecedora das chamas reluzentes do inferno... **_

_**Adeus minha amada.... Levou consigo meu já morto coração e o sopro de vida que que devolveu a minha alma**_...."

-"_Porque tenho sempre que pensar nesse maldito livro???_"-Pensava Yori- Como se aquele ser das trevas aloirado tivesse algum tipo de romantismo, me poupe Yori!!!!-Disse alto pra si mesma, tentando depois inutilmente dormir...

A noite que trouxera tantas emoções diferentes não tardava a terminar e mais um dia logo raiaria para novos acontecimentos, um constante caleidoscópio que afastava cada dia mais as peças que formavam a antiga figura principal...

_**  
**__**I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me**_

_  
__  
Eu quero saber o que é o amor  
Eu quero que você me mostre  
Eu quero sentir o que é amor  
Eu sei que você pode me mostrar__  
_

**Cantinho das reviews**

**Cah-chan hime**: Obrigada por sua Review e desculpa a demora,quanto a casamentos arranjados... E uma prática comum entre famílias ricas e tradicionais até hj... E porque não retratar isso no mundo nobre dos vampiros q o Aidou pertence =D. Quanto ao Kaname ainda muita água vai rolar...

**Tyran DF**: Desculpa a demora no cap... Espero que curta o cap *__*

**Paloma:** Obrigada pelo review e desculpa a demora, espero que curta esse cap *__*

**-chan:**Desculpe pela demora e espero que curta o cap xará ...bjssss

**Naminororona**:Já te respondi antes, então agora digo desculpe pela demora e espero que goste desse cap...bjssss

:Obrigada pelo carinho, desculpa a demora e espero que curta o cap...bjsss =****

**Anny-chan**:Obrigada por ler, desculpe a demora e espero que goste do cap novo..bjsss =***

**Luhh:** Obrigada por ler, desculpe a demora e espero que goste do novo cap ..bjsss =***


End file.
